When Dreams Become Reality
by Vincent Noble Valentine
Summary: DBZ Piccolo ish fic. *chapter 16 up* A human boy branded with the name of Piccolo, awakens in the desert naked and alone with no memory of who or what he is and after several years training decides it's time to search for answers R
1. When Dreams Become Reality

DragonBallZ: When Dreams become Reality

Chapter 1 written by Noble....

Good evening all and happy New Year! 2002 for me has started off with a bang and I intend to enjoy the year ahead, who knows what lies ahead? Anyway like I said in my previous story sometime ago; Impossible Love? (A Krillin/18 fic), I stated that I might do another DBZ fic but this time with my favourite character Mr. Piccolo. Although that IS what I intended to write next and was thinking of ideas for Piccolo until one night I slept and had this sur real dream linked to the DBZ universe and of course everyones favourite Namek....I never dreamed I would think of stories as indepth as that one in my sleep, but because of it I felt the need to share it with the world. Now just to put down a few ground rules....this story is based more on real life experiences than in the hit anime show but it is linked to it, but the question is what? (Oh and just so you all know; None of the DBZ characters are in this fic, they are only linked to it if you get my drift). So If you want to know read on and find out!

"As far back as I can remember.....I have no name....Ever since I became 'aware' at the age of 5, I knew nothing...So little about myself I did not know. Where I came from....Who my parents were....What brothers and sisters I may have....I knew nothing....I was alone and had only myself to rely upon. Even when I tried to look back to my earliest memories when I was even younger...there was nothing....just a blank void in my heart and my mind....I was just a boy with nothing, not even a family that so many others are so lucky to have and even if there was someone out there I could call my mother or father...I never found them nor did they try in the least to find me. I guess you could say I was scared, frightened even. Being only 5 years old at the time to most young children at that age would be as unsure as I was then...but for some reason something inside me told me not to be that way, I couldn't explain it at the time..how could I? I was young and vunerable to the world just like any other ordinary kid....but that's the problem...I wouldn't understand it until a little later that I was less than what you would call 'normal'...more along the lines of something completely out of this world. I was definetly something different, uncharted territory that most humans can only fathom or understand in their wildest dreams and imagination...But I'm going too far ahead right now, explaining too much of what I am when there's so much to tell...so much that you do not know...and not one for being dramatic...I'll explain it all from what I call the start of my life...when I first opened my eyes to gaze upon the world I never even knew one dark and stormy night".

The first time in my entire life I'll admit openly that the first thing I saw and heard frightened me. As my eyes slowly flew open of their own accord all I could see at first was this blinding light. A smooth velvet of white covered over my eyes whole, prohibiting me from seeing anything...When all I could see was white, I immediately thought that the power of sight was never granted to a person such as I and that I would be doomed to 'see' through the eyes of others as I would be helped around everywhere that my feet would lead me. Thinking that way, I was petrified...I didn't want to lead that sort of life that seemed so shallow and as I prayed and begged for something to grant me that which I desired, my vision slowly started to clear itself and my heart slowly relaxed and ceased it's pathetic pounding in my chest. When I gazed upon the first thing I saw I felt that I should have been overjoyed, happy for the fact that I was not cursed to be blind. But as I gazed upon the scene before me, it left me curious...dark clouds of the colour grey were hanging high above me. Cocking my head to the left and then to the right I examined the scene before me, strange as it was I found the clouds intriguing and somehow felt they held answers to questions that already started to bubble away in my head. For me to become aware at the age of 5 and to see my first sight was like being born; or least how I should have been born, as a baby in the loving arms of my mother and father...not to be stuck out in someplace only god knows where I was with omnious dark clouds hanging over me like the Sword of Damocles....but then it just hit me....a mother and father? Why couldn't I picture them in my mind? Or anybody I was supposed to know for that fact...I couldn't remember...ANYTHING!....No friends, no family...nothing! The only thing that came close to a memory was just those last few moments ago when I opened my eyes to see the sky...As much as I struggled to grasp memories that plainly eluded me, not even a fragment of a friendly face presented itself to me. Grief stricken and at a total loss for words, I started to shake violently, the cold beginning to weave it's spell over my naked body, which suprisingly I only now noticed that it was without clothing. Shuddering I placed my arms over my chest and rubbed my arms, hoping the friction of my hands would grant me warmth, in minutes I was granted a fraction of warmth only to have it blown away as the harsh winds of the night blew against my rather built body. 

Standing up on shakey legs with my head bowed I started to walk in any direction that would allow me to escape the unforgiving grasp of natures elements as the sound of thunder boomed over my head, in seconds mother nature decided to torture me further by sending the chilling ice of rain on my naked frame. At first it started with just a few droplets of rain, but with each slow step that I took the rain increased in tempo battering my frame like it were physical torture. The rain came down on me without remorse, each single droplet of water stinging me like I was slowly being electricuted...Even as determined as I was to find shelter and to escape my first experience of harshness...mother nature was as equally determined to break me down and she was, slowly...and little by little with each shudder as the cold gripped my frame I slowly started to break as tears begin to threaten to spill forth from my eyes. No!....I wouldn't let that happen...I wouldn't be defeated by something as pety as rain or fear the cold wind, determined and still on shakey legs I looked back to heavens with a scowl etched on my features...like I was looking at my first enemy with such distaste that I wanted to kill it or to return the small amount of pain that had caused my body to act like it was scared. A low growl that was my first ever started to eminate from my throat and slowly grew higher as I clenched and bawled my hands tightly into fists and shook violently, but this time not from the cold it was more like having someone taunt me, their words and insults reaching me....pushing buttons that would cause me to over the edge and to shout out in a fury of anger. My enemy was no other person like myself but it was mother nature, a forever untouchable, invisable opponent that my hands would never touch or have the opportunity to grasp my hands on. With the only option open to me, my hands still clenched against the base of my skin caused blood to seep from tiny cuts my nails caused and with a primal roar that I never knew I could scream was released from deep within me and that's when something inside me that was hidden, revealed itself to me....Angry and taunted by my oppressor I screamed as loud as humanly possible, the wilderness echoing the rage that I released and all at once as my screaming had started did it end as I had never opened my mouth. Breathing hard in slow gasps I opened my eyes only to gasp again in shock...a blue light was infront of my line of vision, not only was it infront of me but all over my frame, glowing lightly....fluxcuating higher as it responded to my movements and seemingly linked to my emotions. Startled and wide eyed I touched it, or seemingly tried to grasp the strange light and when I did my body responded in shyness to the tingly feeling that I felt....strange as it was I felt a mixture of feelings that went from being uncertain about the situation to feeling completely calm and relaxed. Sighing I closed my eyes and breathed slowly until my eyes snapped open quickly as the feeling of calm was replaced by something else....that weird glow...I could feel the power from it coursing through my veins, washing all over my body...this sensation...I never felt so good before, it was like my body was charged with power! What a shock! If I was charged with so much power, then how strong was I? Testing my questionable thoughts I picked up a medium sized rock near my feet and slowly increased the pressure on it with both hands until it crumbled to dust....I crushed it so effortlessly like it was like touching grains of sand between my fingers. It was a mild shock but only the second of the many that I would later discover in a few short years. So far I had discovered already discovered 2 new things about myself: I was unbelievably strong for my age, no other child on this planet could possibly crush rocks between their hands like it was paper and not only that my body was full of power, accompanied by this strange new glow. I would later discover in years to come that this weird glow was know as 'Chi' or otherwise known as 'Ki'. In many forms of Martial Arts the 'Chi' represents the lifeforce or strength of how strong a person is. But in books 'Chi' is supposedly invisible to the naked eye and cannot be seen, but in theory we can feel that it's there as we use it in battles. 

Walking on again, my mind was now an even greater mass of questions that bubbled away. I started to question the possibility of what other techniques and abilites that were available to me. Even as my bare feet tredded on the now muddy soil, my ki did not once die down. I was surrounded in a new warmth that protected me from the coldness of the wind and harshness of natures ice water rain that no longer pounded on my muscular frame. Suddenly something sticky on my hands caught my attention, I didn't notice this before because of the sudden changes my body underwent. Lifting my hands to my face, I glanced to them to recieve the third and near final shock of the day. The cuts that my nails had caused when I clenched my fists in anger had caused blood to seep out. They weren't that servere, they could easily heal within a few days...it was the blood that caught my attention....It was purple! If I was human then wasn't my blood supposed to be red?! Just what the hell was I? Clenching my fists again and closing my eyes tightly a single tear escaped and feel down my cheeks....this was all too much to bear, to understand...I could feel my mind teterring close to edge of madness, to a point where most people can never recover from. Growling again, I tensed my entire body as my Ki flared, growing higher than before. The earth beneath my feet began to tremble and shake, acknowledging it's own fear of my power. It wasn't long before I was screaming again, roaring high into the sky as more tears flowed freely from eyes. The thick blood that covered my hands seeped through to the floor in slow drips causing a small pool to form, mixing with my tears. As my body convulsed and shuddered I collapsed to the floor, my fingers digging deep into the soil, tearing at it. My mind kept on asking the same question over and over again: What was I? Still shuddering I used a hand to wipe away my tears and rubbed the blood and soil from my hands and that's when I saw the final shock of the day...My hands, the cuts on them were gone?! Like they never existed...Nobody heals that fast, NOBODY! As troubling as it all sounded it was only just the start of an adventure that would always remain imprinted on my very pshyce for years to come, but where would I go from here? I may look human but if someone saw me and the powers that I could wield, I may attract unwanted attention....unwanted attention that I couldn't exactly handle until I was fully capable of handling, of fully understanding what I was exactly. I had already assumed that I was not human, but something completely different. I needed answers, but for now they could wait....I was only 5 years old...I had my whole life ahead of me and plenty of time to search for answers once I had fully mastered and understood my powers and the limits of what I could do. It may take years of pratice and hard earned training but I believe the end result would be worth it...so for now the wilderness...the desert...the entire world was my home and although nature may not welcome me with open arms, I was here to stay....

Author's note: So dear readers did the first chapter give any clues to what exactly our nameless friend was? I'll bet some of you have already guessed what he is but I'm not about to ruin the plot and spoil the fun of second guessing. Besides there's still so much to explain and several chapters to come as my character goes through life taking on all obstecles in his search for answers and to discover who exactly he is. But who knows in later chapters to come I may actually suprise you with the answers of who or what he is. A little reminder for you to consider that my character who will remain nameless for the time being, his powerlevel at the age of 5 is approximately 320,000. (Three hundred and twenty thousand). Quite a high powerlevel for someone his age wouldn't you say? I'll get chapter 2 underway so watch this space and please be kind enough to read and review my fic as all suggestions and comments are welcome. Apart from that drop me an email if you have any other questions at: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Until then I wish you all a good day and hope you all enjoy 2002 as much as the previous year, later....

signed Noble....


	2. When Dreams Become Reality ch 2

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 2 written by Noble....

Somewhere in the desert wastelands of nowhere, a lone figure stands rooted to ground beneath him. His attire is a purple gi uniform which covers him from shoulder to toe. His upper body partly showing his muscular chest and his well built arms, muscules tensing and untensing as the cold winds softly brush him by. His gi trousers are baggy but only to a certain extent that do not cling to his legs, like tracksuit jogging bottoms. His waist covered only by a red belt that expands and adjusts to every single movement of his body. On top of his broad shoulders rests a weighted cape with shoulder pads, one could easily tell from looking at them that they were used for extensive training, or to make the person wearing them feel that they were being weighed down, gravity's invisable rope pulling at him. But the boy wearing this weighted cape doesn't move a muscule nor does he flinch, he's been used to this sort of training and no longer feels the earth's gravity pulling at him. It was now second nature for him to walk or run about like he couldn't notice the heavy padding on his shoulders, like it wasn't even there. Finally making up the last piece of his attire was a heavily weighted turban, wrapped around his forehead. The young warrior doesn't originate from India, nor does the colour of his skin suggest that. But for the purposes of harder training he felt it would be suitable for his training regime. The harder it was for him to train and move about in the environment, the stronger and faster he would become. This was basic knowledge to him now, among other things and now after 8 long years of dedication to his martial arts training and becoming stronger in body and soul he was ready to face the real world...but not before he understood the burning desire for a release of some sort. Something small was awakening within him, begging to be released. He knew it, he could feel it.....

Now at the tender age of 13 and still nameless to the world, he had achieved what very few on earth could possibly do. Ever since he awoke one stormy night without any memory of who or what he was and then after discovering abilities that were considered far from normal, the warrior had devoted his life to training, becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day. No matter how many days, months or years past he would discover something new about himself. He had already mastered the ability to manipulate Ki in several ways, granting him the power to fly without wings. Most humans he had rarely seen used transportation of some kind in giant iron birds, most commonly know as aircrafts and aeroplanes. Ever since he saw them pass him by every now and then he wondered what it would be like to take to the skies and fly among the heavens on his own without the use of machinary. With a few days practice and much effort on the task at hand his training was rewarded with his ability to float about 10 feet in the air, it wasn't much of a start but it was something to be proud of. 

After a day's rest and awakening to the next, he smirked half heartedly feeling stronger than before, nothing new to him now since waking everyday for 8 years after a day's training he would feel stronger than before. His strength and his speed always increased significantly but not to a dramatic amount, either way it was always satisfying none the less. Manipulating Ki in order to fly was a tedious task, unlike firing Ki blasts which was by far the easiest and quickly learned ability to master. He would train hours on end blasting at mountains of any size and fire at them repeatedly to the point of exhaustion, reducing them to rubble within a matter of minutes and then move on to the next. Years ago when he started his training he found his hands to itch and tingle, like he was suffering from pins and needles, letting off an unusual heat that grew more and more aggitating him further. At first it was frustrating to understand why his hands felt like they were burning but at the same time curious. Ironically enough the answer just presented itself when he was in the midst of a 8 hour training exercise, sparring with an invisible enemy, throwing punches and kicks in rapid succession until the sweat was pouring down his face and glistening over his well built body. A little over 8 hours later, now sweating prefusely and now breathing hard in long hoarse gasps of air, he collapsed to the ground exhausted with a heavy thud on the floor and thats when it happened....As he threw his hands back to stretch the burning in his hand left him as a projectile was shot from his palms unconciously, striking a small amount of rock reducing it to mere peebles. Upon hearing the explosion he looked at the small amount of smoke forming with wide eyes, the breath from his lungs escaping him for a few short minutes as his eyes access the damage caused by his unconcious movements. Bringing up the hand in question he eye's it with great interest as he inspects it thoroughly from the palm to the back of it, and now with the resulting shock fading he extends his arm out again infront of him and opens up the hand, fingers apart and concentrates on what little Ki he has left until a ball of energy is formed. With a heated growl of anger he mentally pushes the ball of energy away from him as it flies faster than normal eyes could detect before landing on impact and with a mild explosion on the ground metres away from where he is standing, forming another small crater. With this new revelation presenting itself to him other idea's began to swirl in his head. What other methods could using Ki blasts produce? Although they could create a huge amount of damage like his fists and legs, Ki blasts would effectly cause a huge amount of damage to the earth, possibly without doubt damage that could prove to be permanant and accurately deadly. Smirking to himself he thinks he will have to look into this new ability with greater interest once he is fully rested and back to full strength. And so he retires to the place he calls home, an area secluded by lushious greenery and the vast beauty of nature within a forest unnoticed or untouched by man's tainted hands. 

As he delves further into his territory he glances round a slight smirk still etched on his stone like features, he started his life with nothing but himself to rely upon and the surroundings he choose were suitable enough, he wasn't picky but then again with the conditions he was living in, he didn't have to be. It was his home and his alone...anyone stupid enough to take what was his and violate it had to have a deathwish, but then again the boy had never come to a situation where he had to make a decision where upon he had to fight someone and take their life, but the real question was would he take a human life? No taking the question seriously, no he would not. He never had a problem disposing of the animals that challenged him before, they only operated on animal instinct and had few brain cells to question if he was easy meat for them to feast upon. Big mistake on their lack of judgement, thinking only with their stomachs. The predators became his prey has he disposed of them quickly and feasted on their flesh to survive in the wilderness. That has been his way of life now for 8 long years....he trained everyday of his young life mastering many forms of the martial arts, sparring with an invisible enemy for nearly 10 hours straight a day always to the point of exhaustion and then some. After that he would rest for about an hour and then resume his training and focus on learning new techniques like his ability to manipulate ki and to use it for different uses such as flying and firing ki blasts at mountains reducing them to dust within a few minutes. And on the occassion he would scower around the wastelands silently on light feet searching for new prey that would fill his stomach. His daily routine never did change much other than that, at times he would get depressed and question his existance but never would he mope over it for very long as he pushed it to the back of his head, knowing that it would only distress him further. For 8 long years he's had to surpress all those wanton thoughts and needs to leave the wastelands and to venture into the real world of civilization. To venture into places filled with huge towering buildings and thousands upon thousands of people walking about in different directions, moving as one big herd as an unimagnible mass of humans of different ages and sizes moving on with their own busy lives to whatever destination they had in mind. Too many people for his liking and not enough space to move about in. As much as the thought of doing such a displeasing thing annoyed him, he did half heartedly hunger for it. He needed answers to who he really was and wanted more than anything to search for answers that to this day continued to elude him about his existance and meaning to his life. He couldn't continue to live his life doing nothing more than training and making himself stronger what was the point of it all when living a life of lonliness? Solitary confinement to the vastness of the wastelands was not enough and slowly but surely the young warriors heart was desiring more of what the world could possibly offer. His mind made up and decided he planned to make his way into the nearest city district in 3 days time, using those 3 days he would train all the way through the first day and continue until half of the day of the 2nd was wasted and then upon he would return to his forest to relax and rest until the 3rd and final day approached. It was all planned perfectly with no hitches involved, he would go through with his usual training regime and rest as he planned without difficulty....or would he? No he would not.

Nearing the end of the 1st day of training throughout his entire day and night training he was met with a violent and terrible storm that laid waste to the skies above with lightening striking the ground and mountains below, carrying with it rain that beated down on his body so hard like it were hail stones. It felt like it in his case and continued to push himself harder near to the point of exhaustion once more. After another hour came and went the storm showed no signs of letting up but rather continued to pour down on him even harder and it was getting to the point for the young warrior that it was disturbing him mentally. The rage of the storm felt like his own inner rage that he had for so long contained and feared to let loose with his doubts and his fears of his unknown origin that he sought answers to so badly and even though he tried his best to ignore those questions as of late, he somehow felt the need and knew now was as good as anytime to let out that rage that he needed to get off his chest.

Looking up to the illuminated clouds of electricty above, as the rain battered down on his stone like features his mind was a jumble of thoughts that haunted him for those 8 long years, (Just what am I? For what reason was I born into this world? Why do I feel so alone...?)

"For so long I've had to fight for everything just to stay alive, I've walked this world of man all alone and without answers of how I got here, I don't even have a name and yet I know all this knowledge about fighting and how to look after myself without the help of others....am I that stubborn that I would not ask anyone for help if I was death's door?"

Closing his eyes, he clenches his fists and still keeps his head high as the rain still strikes his face repeatedly. Slowly he breathes in and out as his body shakes and shudders with pent up grief and depression of how lonely his life was. Why did his life seem so difficult now of all times to handle? Was it because he had lived so long by himself, an unknown person with no name and no loving family to care and watch over him like a boy his age should be. From such a young age he was robbed of everything that made him human...he was never graced with a loving family that he could keep close to his heart and had no one he could call a 'friend'...he was truly alone and had nothing but himself to rely upon. 

Falling to his knees with still clenched fists, he began to pound on the hard soil beneath his feet several times over until the ground became crushed and broken as he raked his fingers through the soil, tearing it apart in a fit of rage. (no, NO NO! I won't accept that...I won't accept that that I am alone even though I am....I hate this life...I hate this whole stinkin' planet and I hate the fact that I have to handle all of this burden ALONE!!) Finally with the words bubbling around his troubled mind he lets out the most inhuman and angered roar that it pierces the heavens above and swirls around him, as his screams carry with the wind, echoing all around him. The rain that pelters on his face now adds with the first salty tears that spill forth from his eyes, his troubles washing away with them...almost. That's the thing about rain that most people like standing in despite getting themselves soaked, because when it's raining it's hard for anyone to tell if it is just raindrops running down a person's face or if a person was crying instead...Tears....sadness....things, emotions that seemed so unnatural and alien to him....he never felt like this before....why should he now of all times? Before his jumbled mind could make any sense of why he was feeling the way he did, a tightening in his chest that felt oddly like a burden was suddenly lifted and spreading outwards and when it did something inside of him changed. He was surrounded by his Ki again as it blazed around him higher and higher and changed from blue to golden yellow, not only that but the hair underneath his turban changed and felt tingly, ripping the turban apart and standing upwards, defying all limitations of gravity and changing from black to gold like his Ki and his eyes, they flashed from black to teal until they stayed there in that form of colour. The final noticable change to his body was his muscules, they bulged outwards with new found power and strength. Every part of his body growing bigger and larger, stretching, adapting to this new change. And when the dust settled and his ki remained glowing about him, the young warrior was left shocked beyond belief, his body trembling uncertain of the amount of power he could wield directly. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe he could ascend to this level of power, it was unthinkable....but whatever this new form was, he had achieved it and in two days time...it was as good a time as any to finally leave the vast wilderness of the wastelands that he called home and to move on....into an even greater jungle....the cities of man and re-instate himself as a member of society and finally make a name for himself...

Author's note: Well I'm sorry I've taken so long with this second chapter but I just recently came down with this 'stomach bug' everyone has been getting. Doctors told me it can last from a day to two weeks...(what a bugger!) But that ain't gonna keep a writer like me down for the count. If anyone has AOL or is interested in gettin in contact with me while I'm online feel free and contact me at: Piccolo 37815790 or email me with ur questions and comments at: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com any comments are appreciated and welcome. Oh and if you have yahoo messanger I go by the alias of Piccolo_2002uk..(I love doin a bit of rp as Piccolo these days so feel free to add me). In Chapter 3? Our nameless warrior returns to the society he never was welcomed into and searches for answers as he goes for his first day of school...how will the students react to this out of town warrior? Take a guess...heh....

signed Noble....


	3. When Dreams Become Reality ch 3

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 3 written by Noble....

Quick Author's note: Hey all how you all doin? This is just a quick reminder for all the readers who have red both this story and my previous DBZ story Impossible love? The good news is since readers have requested and told me time and time again about spacing out my story with paragraphs, I have listened and tried everything in my power to fix the problem. But unfortunetly 2 months ago I recently contracted a virus which messed up my email and HTML format, but as of yesterday I found the virus, deleted it and corrected the problem so now both DBZ fics Impossible love? and When Dreams Become Reality and stories to come in the future are all corrected and changed for your viewing pleasure!) You readers have no idea how frustrated I was fixing this problem just to satisfy all you happy people out there...heh...any on with the story...

How frustrating, he thought. 1 hour into his new surroundings and people were already giving him strange looks, some mixed with mirth and giggling, other's looked at him with a look of disgust that he didn't actually approve of and was tempted to question them angrily and if not given a suitable answer the young warrior might have beaten the crap out of the older adults just to get rid of the stress that was slowly playing havoc on his mind. But no, he just turned away from their curious gazes and grunted unamusedly and walked on. It wasn't easy for him to adapt to such a busy environment so easily, not when it was filled with thousands of people walking around in different directions, pushing and shoving each other out of their way. He much preferred to be secluded with his own space, much like when he was in the vast wilderness of the wastelands and desserts. Being alone to himself soothed his mind, but being around such a vast amount of populace was disturbing, perhaps frightening even.

Not that he would admit this. He had come too far already to give up just because of so many curious glances and stares that made him feel uneasy. He would adapt and deal with the nagging thoughts that bugged him and move on. I mean it wasn't like they'd never seen a human before wearing different clothes was it? There were thousands like him in attires all different to his own. Some wore black business suits, fitted with a white shirt and tie. Other's just wore regular clothing that consisted of a shirt and baggy denim jeans and highly expensive brand trainers, then there was the female population; Not any different from how the male species were, just a little different body wise. Strangely enough the attire that most women wore that he looked at actually suited the females that walked about through their busy lives. Similar to males but all around different. The way their clothing clinged to their slim figures showed off nicely the finer points about them, the way they walked seemed dominant, if not arousing and it quickly dawned on the young warrior that the female species in the world over were probably dominant over the men. Gazing from one couple to the next, his suspicions were confirmed. "Feh, pathetic..." he growled angrily to himself. 

Just look at them. Women accompanied by their mates walking around with big goofy smiles on their faces, following the every whim of their partner. Spending their money just to satisfy and make them happy and the female who recieves the gifts smiles back to him acts oblivious to it all, like it was an act of childish innocence and youth. Well the young boy doesn't feel sorry for those poor saps, not by a long shot. Infact he rather curses them for their stupidity. The woman of this world have their partners wrapped around their little finger no doubt and are probably bribing them with something only women can give and sadly even though those acts of closeness and mush annoyed him, the nameless warrior did not know why people acted like that nor did he know or had ever experienced what love did to a person. How could he? He grew up in the cold wastelands alone and unnoticed and only now was he returning to regain his humanity, what he could find of it that is. "Those idiots might as well put a ball and chain to their ankles, if they continue to follow their women around like dogs on a tight leash" he thinks chuckling inwardly.

Shaking his head he turns away from the love sick happy couples that covort around the city and continues his search for something new that would interest someone his age. As he walks around the Plymouth city centre for another 2 hours, again he is faced with people of all ages and sizes looking at him questioningly and somewhat disgustedly. Just what was their problem? It was getting to the point where his patience was waering him thin. Was he being tested to be accepted within their number? Whatever the point was that they were trying to make, he did not need to know if they approved or declined of who is or what he was. Humans were always like that, judgemental bastards....always so quick to judge someone because of their appearance first and then personality second. Why was humanity like that? Why does every single person need a scape goat to berate and humilate, why is it a single normal person from one day to the next becomes a target to others because they feel a need, no a right to make their lives miserable? Who the fuck is in the right these days....what does give people the right to publically humilate and make that person's life a living hell? In the boy's view.....nobody has a right to judge him, Nobody! But then again he feels the same should apply for every other human on the planet trying to get along with their lives. No one has the right to go all judgemental on this young warrior, why should they? They don't even know him, they don't even know the first thing about him...he only barely understands himself as of now, even he is unaware of the things about himself that he should know.....that's why he finally returned to the city, any city where could find the answers he long since sought answers too. But he wasn't going to find answers being stuck around a huge mass of human flesh, each with their own questions to his attire and weird glances at him. 

Shaking his head, he powers up his ki until it flares blue and heads for the skies flying above prying eyes and unwanted attention. This definetly cleared his head somewhat as he once again felt free and given perfect solitude to his thoughts and to his alone. He would definetly have to get used to being around such a large amount of people but the question was where could he do that and find the answers he was looking for? The answer ironically presented itself before him as he mindlessly flew up to a medium sized but spaceous building. Looking at the writing on the building he mouthed the words as he saw them, "Plymouth School of Education?" A school? he mused questioningly. Hearing voices below him he looked down to see adults running about...no not adults...kids...teenagers near his age. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, some running around trying to 'tag' the person they were trying to catch, others secluded in corners speaking of gossip and what not, other's playing recreational activities that either consisted of football or baseball and rarely he would spot some kids that preferred to be alone, living the style of the loner observing everyone else around the school grounds and not being judged for it?!

If someone was trying to give him an answer it would seem he found one. Not in the long run of answers he was desperately searching for about his origins, but it was a place to start....Only with a few hundred students ranging from 13 and up he could probably fit in with this new society and perhaps call this new place 'home'.

But if he was to start learning at this school it was time he had given himself a name. He couldn't remain nameless forever and besides one or two of the students he might commute with might actually ask his name. It might actually sound stupid to answer that he didn't even have one....they might just think he was strange or that he was suffering from amnesia. So he would definetly have to go by an assumed Alias until he discovered what his real name was, if he ever was given one at birth...besides no one has seen him before so nobody would be none the wiser.

Thinking back to years past, he thinks about his training, of his limits and strengths....his strong and weak points of what he could and could not do. He had once thought could he have ever taken a human life and he concluded the answer was no...no he could not. Such an act as such of sparing someone's life would have said that act to be somewhat 'noble'....what that's it....Noble.....it sounded good and suited his personality perfectly. He did not care for a second name...it was irrelevant...one name suited him well enough and Noble described how he was although he was not royalty, an ancient name for a person forgotten to the world as though he never even existed.

Smirking now the boy now known as Noble leviatates to the back of the school where he could not see nor detect any ki signatures heading in his direction and stays huddled against the wall. His weighted cape and turban would have to go for the moment, no need to attract any unwanted attention because of his fighting gi uniform. But he would have to add something to his garb to make him look less conspicuous. Looking round the corner he spots a boy somewhere round his age and height wearing a denim blue jacket and smirking he thinks something such as that would suit his new attire for the time being. Moving back behind the wall he concentrates deeply on the image of the denium jacket, it's design and every detail until in a flash his muscular arms and and body is covered by the denium jacket pictured in his mind, fitted to his size and stature. 'Not bad for a first try at something new' he thinks silently congratulating himself. 

Walking out from behind the school wall he walked proudly with a frown of determination on his face, although his attire had changed somewhat the person inside would not change just for his wanting to be accepted or because of new surroundings. The students would have to accept him as he was and live with it.

Once through the doors and into the reception, he glances left and right and immediately the pictures and photographs of students who attended the school before him or others stand pinned on the wall as school memorabelia or good times that have come and gone, graced only within the walls of this place of education. Absent mindly he wonders if anyone holds the answers he seeks and examines the pictures until a voice startles him from his curious examination of photgraphs.

"Excuse me but are you here for an appointment or are you supposed to be in class?" the female receptionist asks.

"Hn...?" Oh great way to introduce yourself Noble, how are you going to introduce yourself to others if you can't even say anything more than 2 letters! he thinks mentally kicking himself.

"Hi...my name is Noble, I would like to start studying at this school..." he says unemotionally but loud enough for her to hear.

"OOOO, your a cutie aren't you. No wonder I didn't recognise you before. Are you from around here honey?" she asks smiling.

"You could say that, I just 'moved' here recently" he answers matter of factly.

"Well if you just come with me to the Headmaster's office, he'll explain the whole procedure and suit you up with all the books and equipment that you'll need, but please be aware of the rules he's very strict. Once he's given you a little test and if you pass come and see me after and I'll take your measurements and get you the best school uniform that suits your requirements".

Noble couldn't help but smile at the politeness of this woman. The first real person he was talking to and she was kind enough to show him round a little bit and help him out with getting introduced to the school grounds. 'Maybe this new sort of life would be interesting' after all he thinks smiling inwardly as outwardly.

Author's Note: Oh heck I'm burning with idea's here people. So what do you all think about my fic so far? good? Bad? please be a responsible reader and review and tell me what you think because your views on my story are what count the most to me. A little word of caution for people who reviewed my fic before, I just recently tried to fix it but I fucked up and the story was removed so I posted it up again, this shout out goes to Juu chan52 and others as I apologise for this minor inconvinience. Anyhow all fics from here on it will be with paragraphs and fixed finally! One final point that I neglected to mention in chapter 2 is that 'Nobles' (no not me) powerlevel after 8 years training is roughly at 5 million, but with his turning into his 'new form' his full powerlevel so far is 45 million. When the answers of this guys origin come up it will sure be guarranted as a shocker and will most definetly bite you in the ass! lol. I'll start chapter 4 tommorrow first thing after I get up and shower till then keep them reviews coming....peace!

signed Noble....


	4. When Dreams Become Reality ch 4

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality 

Chapter 4 written by Noble....

"Hey Nioki! Wait up girlfriend, I've just heard the juicest bit of hot gossip!" cooed her best friend Alisa.

*Sigh* "Ok Alisa spill it, what have you heard THIS time? It better be good!" 

"Oh believe me it is! Just this morning I was talking Sarah at reception and she told me we've got a new student that starts at this school. She says he just got here and he is way dreamy from what she told me" she answered giggling excitedly.

"Come off it Alisa. You think every new guy that comes to this school is way dreamy. You should see a doctor about getting some hormone replacement tablets...don't go telling me your actually going to throw yourself over this new guy? He can't be all that".

"Oh yes he is. Want me to describe him to you? And if you like I'll show you his picture that Sarah gave to me".

"Fine Humour me", Nioki answers sarcastically.

"Ok he's about 6'0" black hair and eyes, got a cute face and quite a build for his age. Not to mention he looks kinda different from everyone round here and from what Sarah told me he's quite shy and kept to himself, could be a tough one to catch".

"What do you mean by 'quite a build for his age?' Is he fat?" she questions laughing silently, pulling her friends leg.

"What?! Hell NO girl! He's got quite a bod for a 13 year old, from the looks of the picture he looks like he's been working out all his life. That's the sort of body of a man that I would kill for Nioki and I know you would too!"

"Pu-lease Alisa get your head out of the gutter. We've been friends ever since junior school and you know I'm not looking for a guy just because of his body...."

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot. Your looking for the guy that is one in a million...mysterious, strong and willing to give his life for you as you would for him, but I'm guessing if he had a bod like the new guy then that would be a bonus to your dream guy wouldn't it?" Alisa questions slyly.

"Well...yeah...but it's personality that counts first not looks. You know I've always been looking for a kind of guy that only exists in fairy tales. The sort of guy that you never really get to see except in romance novels. But then again I only like a man that's got a lot secrecy behind him, that's where the real adventure lies in uncovering the truth about him. Every other guy round here just wants you to get in bed and get a good lay and brag about it to his friends the next day, we live in a world full of perverts Alisa", she finishes bowing her head.

"SO....do you want to know his name or do you still want me to keep you in suspense?"

"Alright, alright tell me..." she answers sighing.

"His name is Noble and he just moved to the school grounds. He passed the examination test and scored a 98.7% in all the classes we take, plus from what Sarah told me he would definetly score a 100% in P.E he's more built then some of guys in the years above us".

"Great so what your saying is that we've got a new nerd in our school with the body of a weight lifter? Gee how interesting" she replies dryly.

"Nioki! It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend yet. You take one look at every new guy that comes along and bury them 6 feet under before they even get here! Why are you always like that?"

"Just second nature to me Alisa. Guy's only want us for one reason and one reason only...sex. I doubt this new guy is any different from the promising footballers of tommorrow. What's his second name anyway?"

"Huh? Who?"

"The new guy Alisa...does he have a second name?" she asks now becoming a little aggitated.

"I thought you said you weren't interested in him?"

"I'm not! I was just curious that's all!"

"Well that's the funny thing. When he filled in his application form he only gave his first name, not even the headmaster knows his surname".

"Well the guy just probably wants to keep himself to himself then I guess. I doubt he's here to look for friends any more than he is to make some new enemies".

"Maybe we won't have to wait long enough to find out if he really is all that you say he is, it's 8:55 and in 5 minutes he should be entering the room with Mr. Shaw. Of all the tutors in school he was picked to stay with us and attend all the classes we go to". giggles Alisa excited.

"Ha! I'll give him 5 minutes before Simon spots him and beats the crap out of him for his lunch money. No new guy gets to walk around freely before the School bully 'relieves' him of his cash. Every other guy that tried to stand up to Simon got stomped on every single day of their lives till they either moved away or cried like a baby. For once I'd like to see someone humilate that asshole. It's no wonder all the guys round here are to scared to even ask a girl out for a date every since Simon crushed their self confidence", sighs Nioki throwing her hands behind her head looking up at the ceiling.

"May be Noble is the one that could finally teach Simon a lesson?" she questions whispering.

"Doubtful" was Nioki's reply.

"Alright class settle down and get your ass' back in your seats. We've got a new student that I would like to introduce you all to so please make him feel welcome and Simon no taking his lunch money!" shouted Mr. Shaw with venom in his voice.

"Yeah...sure thing teach...at least not for 10 minutes!" was the cocky reply.

From this answer the classroom became a fit of collective giggles and small whispers as the person in charge, more over than the teacher sat smugly in his chair, his feet on the table. Acting as comfortable as possible in his lazy boy position.

Once the room fell silent the classroom door swayed open as the sound of new black boots clicked on the floor and in walked a man of the exact same description as Alisa had given; 6'0" black hair and eyes, wearing the casual school uniform attire that consisted of a white buttoned shirt, a stripped black and blue tie, black trousers and a blue navy jumper. The clothing clinged to his muscular body showing off the years of dedication and training that he pushed himself into, he was definetly more built than the students a couple of years higher than him. At first glance apart from his well formed body the only other thing that was noticable about him was that he always walked around with a scowl etched on his stone like features. To Nioki her first impression of him apart from his physical attributes was that he was hiding something, or rather wanting to be left alone. But then again he seemed like every other ordinary guy. The real question was how long would he last against like someone like Simon, that would be entertaining.

"So my boy would you care introduce yourself and explain a little about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"My name is Noble and I just recently moved here today. I'm not from around these parts and I enjoy training and martial arts", he answered somewhat unemotionally.

A couple of students heads turned to each other as whispers and small conversations are made as they glance questioningly at the new kid. Some hardly pay attention and others turn their attention to the school bully as small bets are made to see how long Noble would actually last before he got stomped on just like all the previous kids before him.

"Martial arts? How long do you think he'll last Nioki?" whispered Alisa to her friend.

"I don't know. But there's something about him that I can't quite put my finger on. There's more to him than just face value".

"So your not putting a bet on this guy? You did with all the new guy's that came to the school and you won every bet because you suspected right. What makes this guy different?"

"Like I said; I don't know. It's just something about him that 'feels' different".

The school bell for class to begin rings and the teacher gives the children their orders and to report to their respective classes. After a brief talk with Mr. Shaw, Noble nods and follows suit and walks past the students from his tutor and into classroom 6F and takes a seat in the far back. Being the only one in the classroom for the time being he closes his eyes and folds his arms, waiting patiently for the new teacher to come into class with the other students for the lesson to begin. A hand comes roughly down on his shoulder waking him from his thoughts and when he looks up coldly he is faced with none other than the School Bully Simon. Looks like he didn't want to wait 10 minutes to start making idle threats.

"Well you must be the new kid Noble. So I'll tell you a good piece of advice to get you started at MY school. You see I don't buy into all that crap about you studying martial arts, infact far from it. What it sounds to me is a whole load of pussy talk to keep people away from you, so I'll say make this short and sweet. For the past year new kids big and small have come here and said shit like that and they had to answer to me, they always did AND they always got stomped on. In this school everybody answers to ME, you hand over your lunch money to me or get stomped on. You snitch to the headmaster I'll beat your ass twice as hard and if you try to hide away from me I'll find you and beat you until your begging to go home crying to your mommy. So make it easier for yourself and hand over your lunch money now and every other day after that and I won't beat the shit out of you...too much!"

At this exact moment the students swamped through the classroom door, teacher still unpresent to see Simon the school bully towering over the new kid. The students looked on with interest to see what happens next and in few short minutes Noble looks back up to Simon a cold glare in his eyes and not a single trace of a smile on his face. Getting up from his chair he stands infront of him proudly and folds his arms.

"...And if I refuse?" 

(Oh shit he just signed his death warrant) thought Nioki worridly.

"You asked for it wise ass!" growled Simon as he brought his fist up and threw it straight at Noble's face, a sickening crack is heard as the new kid's face is thrown back, his face hidden as he faces the wall. A satisfying smirk creeps on the face of the bully as collective gasps fly around the room, not knowing what would happen next. When Noble brought his face back and facing Simon the crowd gasps again when they see a small trail of blood below his lips, where upon Noble was smirking?! 

(What's going on here?) Nioki thought again curiously.

"Is that the best you've got?" asks Noble still smirking.

"What the? I just hit you in the face and you ain't hurt?!" gasped Simon a bit worridly.

"Now that you've had your fun and your say of threats, it's my turn. You Simon are nothing compared to me. Your nothing but an insect that I can squash under my feet so easily that I could leave you in pain for weeks on end. In fact I could break every little bone in your body so effortlessly and I wouldn't feel the slightest bit of remorse for my actions. Sure I might get kicked from this school but I'll take great pleasure in making sure your left with very little feeling in your body that could very well last as long as I want it. I'm not the type to act like a school bully but I learn very fast so I think it's time to knock you down a few pegs".

Moving quicker than human eyes can detect Noble moves his right foot and quickly inserts it into his groin very very hard. Simon's eyes go as wide as saucers and they glaze over from the unbelievable amount of excruziating pain and gasps loudly in hoarse breathes unable to speak, too far over in shock to say anything and as he looks up at Noble bewildered he see's that his lips still carry that same satisfying smirk before a hand comes to his chest and sends him flying into cuboard walls smashing them and then into a brick wall. The school bully then slumps to the floor out cold and sighing Noble walks over and picks him up and sits him down on a chair, putting his head on the table over his hands to look like he's sleeping, the teacher would probably understand Simon from acting like that and just give him the once over and then not pay attention to him. 

Noble then dusts off his hands, not paying attention to the crowd of shocked people and walks to his table on the opposite side of the room and sits down, looking at them out of the corner of his left eye as he folds his arms over his chest again, trying to concentrate on his thoughts. How comical they looked, their mouths hanging open so far that if it were possible they could hit the floor. In the span of 2 seconds Noble had completely humilated Simon like he wasn't even trying and he did it like he never even moved?!

The students just shake their heads and sit down in their respective seats and some oftenly look back to see if Simon had woken up yet, still unconcious it seems. Nioki who usually sat alone at her table in the back now had to face her own problem, the new guy that just humilated Simon was on her table and since there were no other seats she had to sit next to him. (Oh great) she thought. (Let's just hope he isn't as aggressive to women).

"H-hi...my name is Nioki....would it be alright if I sit with you?" she asks looking at him.

He doesn't answer for a while but he just nods and says reluctantly, "Do what you like...free country". 

(Ok so he's strong, rude and blunt about things. Interesting).

She takes her seat just as the teacher comes in and the class immediately sits up to attention, all except for Noble who still sits head bowed and with his eyes closed. The teacher says his good morning's and glances at Simon and thinks nothing more of it, just another boring day at school where uneventful things happen. Teach....You don't know how wrong you are...

Author's Note: Well ain't that a nice start to Noble's first day of school? He meets the Resident Bully gets threatened by him and gives the sucka an ass whoppin. You can tell there's gonna be some hatred between these two but I doubt Noble will give him a second glance..heh...and it looks like Nioki misjudged our out of town hero and now she's stuck sitting next to him....oooo the horror...lol...well what do you dear readers think? read and review my fic and tell me what you think, your views to my story count. I'll start chapter 5 tommorrow so love peace and all hair grease and I'll be here again tommorrow. Later....

Signed Noble....


	5. When Dreams Become Reality ch 5

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 5 written by Noble....

A little over a week since Simon's humilating display of acting as the resident bully came to a crashing halt, thanks to the new kid, Noble. Things haven't quite been the same in this particular out of the ordinary school ever since he arrived. Gossip and rumours began to spread like wild fire about what he was exactly. Some of the students actually thought he wasn't even human, like everyone kept on saying nobody moves that fast and nails someone in the balls like they never even moved. In the span of 5 days Noble was already becoming a legend or sorts, being nothing more than the talk of the school. Whenever he was in class he kept himself to himself and rarely spoke, only when answering questions when spoken to by the teacher, and when small breaks between lessons came he would remain to himself as usual and lean on the school wall arms folded and head bowed. Portraying the acts of a loner. It didn't matter how he acted though, the slightest thing he did caused everyone to watch him with interest, like an eagle who would hover over wounded prey. Watching intently, their gaze never weavering. As much as he disliked the fact that the students were all looking at him at times, he figured it was only natural. Why shouldn't it be? Every time something new seemed to pop up in places people would want to hear more about it and since Noble was the newest member to be inducted into their school, he had become the article of much speculated gossip.

But enough was enough! 5 days into his new regime of studying and not training and he had everyone staring at him far worse than the constant thousands that populated the city a mile or so past the school walls. Whenever he looked at the other students out of the corner of his right eye, he could feel their eyes on him, a mixture of curiousity and perhaps fear. All he did was beat up the school bully and he had everyone worrying who he would harm next. On one side of the gossip, the students that never got any peace from Simon were indeed grateful, now they could walk down the school halls without needing to look over their shoulders every 5 minutes in fear of Simon coming to deliver their daily beating for not giving up their lunch money and perhaps live their lives without restraining themselves from hardly everything that one guy restricted them from. No more complaining to parents as they run through the doors to their homes erupting in tears, no more visits to the princible only a daily basis with complaints and bruised faces. They were free from all that and could finally rebuild the confidence they lost.

Speaking of Simon, he hasn't been to school or his classes for quite awhile now. Ever since Noble beat him up with one kick, he had became what his victims were like before. Less talkative, silent and lacking confidence. Simon was so full of himself and the fact that he could imtimidate anyone that he misjudged Noble wrongly. If the half wit ever discovered the ability to detect ki, Noble was sure of himself that Simon would scream in fear....or his head would explode from feeling so much raw energy eminating from the 13 year old. 

Shrugging the thought off he continued to think deeply about his time in the school and thinks back to his induction with the headmaster. From what he was told his time at the school would last 5 years give or take the times he would be ill, if that ever happened that is. During his young life while he trained in the wilderness under harsh climates not ever once did he suffer from any form of illness or infection. The only thing that came remotely as close to resembling illness is when he came into school without fail with a few scars and bruises. Some of the female students would approach him at times, concern heavy in their voice about what happened, but he would shrug them off and answer he just injured himself in training, which was pretty much the truth. If anyone found out how much power he could wield directly he was sure enough that students would avoid him completely out of fear for their lives.

Perhaps he should do that? Maybe he should reveal his full potential, that way students would refrain from staring at him and leave him alone altogether. But no, if he did that Noble may have been thrown out of the school altogether and possibly hunted down as the most wanted human alive. Or something along those lines....the reason why he restricted himself from using his full potential was because of how dangerous he was using his powers. People could be hurt, or worse perhaps even killed just by flaring his ki. He couldn't risk that nor did he want to. He had been restricting himself from doing the simplest gestures with his ki ever since he was surrounded or crowded by the mass of hundreds in the school. For 6 hours a day he had to try and act normal 5 days a week, which of course was no easy task when a person relies upon his ki for most things.

Sighing he glances out of the corner of his right eye to see that the students are still staring at him, 6 hours a day and he had to refrain himself from using his ki. There had to be a place within the school where he could train or meditate to get some stress off his mind. Training on the school field was out of the question, despite how huge the landscape was, students were bound to notice the crators created from a few ki blasts sooner or later and connect Noble with them somehow, plus if they saw him throwing punches and kicks at nothing than he would definetly stand out and everyone would pester him on what he was doing. He needed to be in a place that was secluded enough so he could revert to wearing his turban and weighted cape without prying eyes to watch his every movement and it had to be a place very few students went to.

Hearing the ringing of the school bell, Noble pushes himself from the wall and walks to his next class in deep thought. Perhaps he would hear of a place from the other students, they were bound to talk about something else other than him sooner or later. If ever that is. Frowning even more he muses about his next class, geography....if it wasn't geography it was french and Noble had grown a distaste for them both. Not only that but in most classes that he attended, he was stuck in the back row sitting next to that woman...Nioki. Granted that she was only 13 years old like himself but he referred her as a woman because she seemed less childlike than the others, always serious about her education and she seemed to pride on not standing out like the rest of the females. Like himself she would talk rarely and the only other person she talked to was her best friend Alisa. Well....Alisa would talk her ear off and Nioki would listen but not as intently as if she was interested.

Nioki was smart, intelligent to a certain extent, serious and beautiful. She had looks and brains, but she didn't show her interest in boys either for some reason. Some male students that approached her would try to start some conversation and ask if she was doing anything after school. That is if they ever got a word in, she would dismiss them instantly and tell them she wasn't interested, despite how popular they were. Nioki also never paid much attention to the gossip that spreaded around the school either. Rumours and gossip simply weren't her thing Noble assumed. But for all her quirks, she reminded him of himself. Stubborn to a T and secluded to doing her own thing that didn't require a group of friends to join in. A loner to herself with only a few friends, which Noble did not have. For all the popularity he gained from beating up Simon, students were too afraid to ask him anything or what he does for his free time. He was simply left alone without any fuss other than being stared at and that suited him perfectly. 

The only weird thing about Nioki is that at times when Noble listened to the teacher, he was sure he could feel her eyes on him too. Not as much as the other students but at times he was certain that she was glancing at him. And when he turned to look at her she would turn away, seemingly more focused on what the teacher was saying. A strange girl indeed....perhaps school won't be as boring as he thought it would be....

"So Nioki what do you think of the new guy?" questioned Alisa, her eyes sparkling.

"He's alright I guess, nothing more than the talk of the school from what you've told me for the hundredth time". 

"Yeah I know, he's dreamy isn't he?" she replied sighing, half listening.

"Alisa get over him, he's just like every other guy here".

"Oh is he? From what I've heard from the other girls, since he's been here he hasn't even asked a single girl in our year out. Nobody knows if he's interested in anyone and from what I can gather he's pretty much single!"

"Single yes, but I think that's how he likes it. Whenever it's breaktime I often see him at the furthest part of the school grounds leaning on the wall, he never speaks to anyone nor does he join in football like all the other guys, he's just different that's all and prefers his own space".

"Sort of like you then Nioki?" questioned Alisa with a sly look in her eyes.

"Like me? What are you getting at? He just prefers to be left alone and not to be bothered, I'm sure if you were like he was you would like to be left alone. He's just having a hard time accepting his new surroundings, he just moved to our school a few days ago remember?"

"True...but still..."

Alisa didn't have time to finish her answer as Noble, frowning coldly as ever walked into the classroom and past the tables were other students were sitting at and sat down beside Nioki without acknowledging their presence or even saying hello. He was too deep in thought about wanting to train that he failed to notice anything happening about him, plus he was sick of the stares he was getting from both the male and female population. He really needed to vent off some pent up stress that was clouding his mind.

"Gee....nice to see you too Mr. grumpy" whispered Nioki sarcastically.

Hearing this, Noble turns his head to her glaring even more. His eyes looking like he was fatigued, lacking of sleep that most people get on sleepless nights. Not that he ever had any sleepless nights, he was just plain tired of the questionable looks he was getting. Strangely enough Nioki does not recline nor move away from his intense glare but rather she glares back at him, matching his stare with her own annoyed look. Just as Noble had thought, she was as stubborn as he was.

"I.....am not grumpy. I just have a lot on my mind" he answers unemotionally.

"Oh, do tell" Nioki replies sarcastically again.

"You know....I get the impression you don't like me much, if anyone here is grumpy it's you".

"Ha! Me grumpy? I'm just sick of being stuck with you and having to look at your ugly face". she replies tauntingly.

Needless to say Noble was hurt, only a little bit. Somehow her words had affected him more than anyone else's and he didn't know why. He wanted to retort something verbal and hurtful about her figure or her looks or something but somehow couldn't. He just grunted, indicating he gave up the conversation and turned away from her and folded his arms in usual style and closed his eyes awaiting for the teacher to come into class and to get the lesson over and done with and to secretly muse over her insult, as to why he was seething with inner rage at her choice words. Despite what she said, he would not harm her nor would he continue any line of conversation with her. Once class was over any place seemed to be good enough as long as he was as far away from her as possible!

An hour passes and the lesson ends, Noble eager to get away from that woman rises from his chair and out the door, grumbling all the way as he stomps down the hall, refraining from punching his fist into any nearby doors or walls. He needed to get rid of the stress on his mind and relax! And more importantly he wanted to get her words out of his mind, they kept on playing over and over....silently tormenting him further. Not even Simon could dent the cold exterior of his being and yet a girl could. Ever since he started in this school he never needed nor wanted anything other than to be left alone, he was given the books and equipment for his studies and a fresh attire of clothes that all students wore. But now the only thing he needed was to be alone, truly alone where it would be him and him alone!

"Excuse me son? But you look like you have a lot on your mind?"

Oh great. Mr. Jeffery....the school PE teacher. Him of all people had to notice he was not in a pleasant mood and now was pestering him about it. Noble tried opening himself to Nioki and failed with losing the verbal battle which he had not intended to take place and now a teacher was asking him if he was alright? Well at least he sounded sincere...

"Yes Sir, I do...."

"So what's the problem son? You having trouble fitting in with the school?!"

"Actually, yes! Everyday it's the same thing, I come to class get stared at as if I'm the most interesting thing to look at and I can't even find a place within these school walls where I can train and be left alone!" he answers throwing up his arms in defeat.

"Train? What do you mean by that?"

"Training....I mean by doing push up's, press up's....keeping my body in shape and hoping to relax my body from all the stress pilling on me".

"Oh I get it. Have you been to the gym yet? Most students keep away from that area because it involves working out and keeping your body in shape. In fact your the first person I've heard that has an interest in training for a long while".

"Hn...?" Noble answers dumbly.

"Look here's the key to the gym. You know where the assembly hall is? If you go there and turn left and through the door to the hall to the headmasters, just as you enter in that hallway there's a door on the left. That's the gym. The key I gave you will let you get into a room hidden by all the school equipment, we just set it up a little over a month ago. We've got weight lifting equipment a rowing machine, pretty much everything in there that you need to keep you busy".

Noble looks down at the key in his hand bewildered. He had forgotten about the gym. He saw it once when the headmaster was giving him a tour of the school and neglected to remember that nobody hardly went there. It was perfect! No students go there from what the PE teacher told him, the gym was practically as big as the assembly hall and was pretty much deserted. Finally a place of peace...

"Are you sure nobody goes to this small gym where all that equipment is?" he asks questioningly.

"Like I said boy, we built that place up a little over a month ago. It was the headmasters idea. He hoped students would interact more and use the facility so that students would not have bored mind's since most pupils that commute here find their education and teacher's boring. I've had that key ever since the small fitness facility was built. We had posters put up all over the school, hoping that it would catch somebodies interest...I nearly gave up" he answers chuckling.

"So why are you handing me the key? Don't have to return it?"

"Kid, your the first person that actually has an interest in something other than football and smoking. You said you wanted to train, so go ahead and train. You keep the key, I know I can trust you with it. Besides....I know what it's like wanting to be left alone when coming to a new area, believe me it's hell!"

"I...err...thank you sir" Noble answers making his way to the gym. Perhaps it wasn't going to be one of those days when bad things keep pilling up on you like a burden. He could finally find a place he could train and continue his studies and for once the students wouldn't know where he was. Wait, he'd best make sure of that.

"Mr Jeffery? I have a request?" 

"What's that son?" he answers smiling.

"If anyone asks where 'Noble' is, could you please tell them you haven't seen me? I would like to train alone and undisturbed".

"Kid, your here to study and to have fun...if you can that is. I'm employed just like all the other teachers to make sure your stay here is a comfortable one if the headmaster forgot to tell you that, come and see me again and I'll sort out whatever problems you got, if ya can't find me...ask another teacher. Their more than willing to help the students here".

Thanking the teacher he sprints off to the gym and sighs relieved somewhat and leans on the door. He then concentrates and his turban and weighted cape appear on his head and muscular shoulders. Whoever said school wasn't fun must have had a few screws loose....

Author's note: Sorry for the lateness of chapters but I'm finding myself getting a little pensive about so few reviews. I mean I put the story up before and while trying to fix the problems with the paragraphs, I accidently deleted my fic. I had 5 reviews at the time with the 6 so far posted from my 4 chapters and the 2 in my email that makes 13 reviews altogether. So I can say that I'm proud of the story so far....but I'd be even happier if people would continue to review my fic and send me your comments and suggestions about it. Besides it's your views on my story that count and i'm just the writer sharing it with you all. Since I haven't given any clues to the storyline about my characters origin, I'll give you a small hint....just because this is a Piccolo fic and doesn't mean his name hasn't appeared yet does not neccessirly mean he's not in it. Remember this is a DBZ fic based in real life and it holds some relation to DBZ itself...In chapter 6? Noble returns to training within the gym but neglects to keep an eye out for any unwanted visitors....but who comes to spy on him and discover the secrets he's trying so hard to keep from human eyes? Plus before Noble can stop the person from saying anything an interesting group of people storm the school causing all hell to break loose but who are they searching for?! Check out chapter 6 next time....until then later...

Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Signed Noble.....


	6. When Dreams Become Reality ch 6

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 6 writtten by Noble....

Talk about an intense but enjoyable month. Noble was having the time of his life now, finally given the peace and solitude he so richly deserved. 3 weeks ago school had played hell on him mentally, being stared and gawked at like he was the hottest property to look at. Girls gawked at him and whistled their approval of his body and appearance, boys scowled with menacing looks, angry at the fact that he was getting all the attention and they weren't. But as much as a normal boy would have liked to bask in the popularity he was recieving, it just wasn't him.

Noble had grown up alone and relied upon himself and no other. He was so used to secluding himself away from the world and being alone with his thoughts that it was even harder now being surrounded by so many people that it was slightly imtimidating. But now that didn't matter anymore...

An entire month in his new surroundings, with new people and new experiences left nothing to the imagination. He could finally study and make his way through lessons without much difficulty, he wasn't exactly what you might call the perfect student but he was intelligent enough and a quick learner none the less. He would on the occassion have a few students gawk and stare at him curiously and usually this would bother him to no end, keeping his temper in check. But secretly inside he was smiling.

No one had yet discovered his little get away between break and lunch time. His personal training area within the school gym where little or no students bothered to venture. You see the pupils of their school enjoyed their brief time to themselves, indulging in their own activities of their choice. Learning from lesson to lesson was tedious and a little boring. And some students couldn't wait to get out in the sun and rest their minds from all the knowledge they recieved and just relax doing their own thing. Whether it was football, reading or general gossip and chatting, the students enjoyed their small amount of freedom they had from classes and it was enough time to get away from it all. 

For Noble, it was like getting the best of both worlds. Usually he would go to school, go through the lessons asigned to him and then tiredly return back to the wilderness he called home to train his body and become stronger. However since his little conversation with the school PE teacher, he had gained access to the school gym to train freely without worrying about prying eyes watching him or anyone disturbing him for that matter. No more glares or uncertainty, no more losing his temper and keeping it to a thin line. Now with the opportunity of quality time to himself, he got to use his mind and his body all in the same day without fear or redicule of someone discovering his 'abilities' that he tried so hard to keep hidden.

It all seemed so perfect and he was satisfied with how well things were working out for him. Although Noble still had yet to discover the answers that remained in the back of his mind like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, he was content with how things were going so far. He was patient and could wait until fate decided when he was ready to accept all that would possibly lead to his downfall...people say that knowledge is power and that if you gained access to all that supposed knowledge, then seemingly you would be called something along the lines as a 'god'. Ultimate knowledge to know everything and to be a god? No, that seems to far fetched and unreal. knowledge, wisdom, the need to know everything. It's good thing to question nearly everything about yourself and the world about you, what people are like, why people are the way they are and why we simply exist. But some questions, like the darker ones are often left unquestioned because they frighten the people that actually think of them.

For instance; are we born simply only to die? Are we really who we are in name only? What is the meaning of our own existance? Where do we go when we do eventually die? And is there really life after death?

It is true that once we are born that we are already dead. We live our lives through hardship and pain, enjoy the good times that come along so that we may look back on those memories, happy at the times people shared with one another. Each and everyone of us experiences the same things along the roads of life, despite the circumstances of who or what we are. Some people believe that we are just merely puppets, that exist for fate's own amusement and then when we do evetually pass on, fate would toss us aside like overly used piece of garbage and move on to it's next form of amusement. As harsh as the reality of it is, the fact of anything is that nobody can live forever, we aren't immortal and were not gods so eventually we will die when our number's up, it's all matter of time....

That's why the time that we have now is important to us. Even though we can't or probably won't accept that one day we will be nothing more than ashes and dust, we have to accept the fact that we have to use the time we have left to embrace life and enjoy it. Even Noble, as powerful as he is must accept that. We live only to do and theres nothing we can do about it other than accept our fate and enjoy life. But the young warrior isn't exactly ready to embrace life just yet. Only when the missing pieces of his memory and his origin are discovered only then will he decide what to do with his life, that is if he ever finds the answers that seeks.

Where do we go when eventually die? Many thousands of people have believed and preached that when we do pass on, that the gates of heaven will welcome us with open arms and finally live in the afterlife in eternal peace and happiness...where there is no pain and suffering, just freedom. Or perhaps if we have lived a terrible life as killers, murderers and rapists that we will be sent down to the fiery pits of hell, where they will be punished and tortured for all eternity, knowing for our crimes that we never be granted the atonement we seek. Either way, wherever we go...it's not our choice to make. It's decided by a flip of a coin. But as I've always believed personally; that if earth is hell...there has to be a better place than this when we die...

Noble was different though, he didn't believe in heaven or hell. He never gave it much thought. He only believed in himself and relied on himself only. Maybe one day there will be a time when he will have to rely on others, but if the offer ever presents itself would he take it? Who knows, he never was faced with such a dilemma. But in the meantime all he could do was watch and wait and accept how things were now.

Coming up to the end of the fourth week however, someone had decided to gate crash Noble while in the middle of his training regime within the deserted school gym. The one place that he considered to be his training grounds that were not defiled by others had now successfully been breached by none other the girl that on occassion made his mind and emotions hard to cope with...Nioki...

Just two lessons away from his break from the school population and into the gym, Nioki had argued with him yet again. Being as sarcastic and spiteful as ever, bothering him with questions that he felt no need to answer. The other students may have not caught on to where Noble was going to spend his free time, but Nioki now being all the more curious about the new kid was hell bent on discovering where he dissappeared too. Just why wouldn't she leave him alone? Was she really all that threatened by his mere presence that she wanted to get rid of him, or all the more annoy him? He really didn't know, nor did anyone question her motives to why she acted the way she did. But none the less she was persistant and her following him one fateful day was rewarding, if not shocking.

As Noble entered the gym and closed the door, he looks about causiously as he always did, making sure that no one else was there to see or disturb his training and satisfied that he could not detect any ki around the gym or in the immediate vicinity he walked into the centre of the gym and closed his eyes, concentrating clearly on his weighted cape and turban. In a small flash of light they appear as always, on his broad shoulders and head and in minutes he's underway, going through the motions of his fighting techniques.

Even though his training only lasts two hours a day through lunchtime, two hours is more than enough time for him to exercise his body as well as his mind that was coping with the knowledge he recieved from lessons and soon when school finishes he would be able to go back to training until he deemed it suitable to stop and sleep until the start of the weekend kicked in. Now Noble usually would keep his mind focused on his training as well as keeping an eye out for any powerlevels close by, because he didn't want to be found out. His privacy was of the upmost important and if interrupted could be deadly for any would be watchers that would come in and walk into one of his attacks...very deadly indeed. Unfortunetly for Noble as he was too busy keeping his body focused with the swift movements he was making, he failed to detect a small ki outside the gym doors. It was Nioki...and she saw everything that transpired the minute he summoned his weighted cape and turban. 

She couldn't believe nor keep up with how fast he was moving, it was unreal like nothing she had ever seen or imagined. How could he move so fast and strike blows in thin air like it was second nature to him? Nioki then guessed that he probably had been training like this for a very long time. She could actually feel the ground beneath her and the door she was leaning on tremble slightly as he struck the air, so fast and deadly as he moved gracefully, listening to a silent ballet play that matched his movements. The look on his face, so determined....it was like he was preparing for something omnious ahead, something that people could only second guess at. Whatever it was didn't matter to Nioki, what was important was here and now. She couldn't force herself to move away from the door, she was mesmorized at what he was doing. It actually made her stomach lurch and tingle, feeling like it was butterflies.

Now Nioki never really did pay attention to guys. She was so sick of boys acting out, boasting about their machezmo and how much stronger they were then every other guy. Boys like that were always full of themselves and were always too arrogant. The only time they were never were is when someone would knock them down a few notches. Like what Noble did to Simon; the resident school bully. Simon was always harrassing and bullying other kids for their lunch money and if he never got it, he would beat them to a pulp regardless of the fact if they snitched on him to the school princible. Undoubtably of course he would deny having anything to do with it and with a quick glare to the worried student that he had beaten earlier, they would withdraw their claim about what Simon did to them and leave...only to get another thrashing after school.

That's how it went for a whole year. Kids were beaten and had their lunch money stolen and were too afraid to fight back. Simon basked in knowing he could get away with anything he wanted and took that for granted, until Noble enrolled within their school. Talk about the irony of it all though. For the first time in his life after recovering a week later, Simon reported to the Headmaster and told him that it was Noble that beat him up and that he couldn't even move for a couple of days without feeling pain all over. He was being honest for once and was actually wanting the headmaster to dish out Noble's just punishment for raising his hand against another student. Then again if you were publicly exposed and your arrogance and pride went with it, being called the school 'jackass' who wouldn't want revenge?

You should have seen the look on Simon's face when the teacher looked at him for a few minutes and then burst out laughing to the point of hysterics. The headmaster laughed and smugly told Simon that nothing could be done. No other students had come to him to complain about Noble, nor did he injure anyone else or get into a fight. He obeyed the rules placed to him and was excelling well within his lessons, much to the approval of the teachers that taught him. Besides the fact that Simon was a bit bigger than Noble, how could he punish him if their was no proof of the fight other than Simon's injured groin. His year being the school bully had backfired on him completely. With the numerous accounts of other students coming to the headmaster with their own complaints about Simon and then withdrawing them at the case conference, it was only fitting that for once Simon got his just deserts.

But what about Noble? What about him...? Right before Nioki's very eyes, he was revealing more than she previously thought possible. Somehow magically bringing forth new clothing that covered his school uniform and then after throwing punches and kicks into thin air, moving quicker and faster unlike anything that she had seen. He was unknowingly revealing a side of him that he tried so hard to keep hidden from everyone else that only now was Nioki beginning to understand why. As in why he was so secluded from other students, why he kept away from others like he was some tainted disease. And why he seemed so cold and collected.

The answers were all presenting themselves to her. Noble feared getting too close to anyone because he was afraid of harming them, that he cared for the welfare of the students about him. Being as strong as he was how could he not be so cautious? Maybe being alone wasn't something Noble really wanted and perhaps he accepted that fate, but whatever feminine powers she had, she was determined to make sure that Noble would open himself much much more to herself and others, no matter the cost....even if it meant exposing him for what he truly was or could possibly be?...Something completely extraordinary... 

The Lunch hour came to an abrupt end as the two hours came and went and the students returned to their respective tutors to wearily await another day in assembly, where the headmaster would drone out articles in the bible much to the disapproval of those attending. But that would be in 5 minutes...Noble returned to his regular clothing, his turban and weighted cape dissappearing from sight and he walked out the gym looking about as he did before. The young warrior made his way back to his tutor room and entered to notice immediately that Nioki was staring at him, never keeping her eyes off him.

(The hell? Don't go telling me that she's gonna stare and drool all over me like those other women?! *Sigh* I should have guessed she'd be acting like this sooner or later).

Walking to his seat, he sits down beside her and folds his arms and closes his eyes like in usual retrospect, as she continues to glance at him out of the corner of her eye. Noble may have his eyes closed but he could feel her eyes burning right through him, of all people Nioki was the last person he expected to act like this. Before he could even stare back at her menacingly to ward her off, she was already closer to him whispering into his ear, "I know what you are..and you think you might have fooled everyone else here but not me..."

Opening his eyes he turns to her, his face revealing a mild case of shock. (Shit!) he thought. Obviously he knew what she meant. She caught him single handedly training in the gym when he was supposed to keep his ki focused on any would be passers by, but he was so focused with his training that he neglected to see if anyone was watching him! Did she really see him or was she bluffing? The tone in her voice didn't suggest that she was and if she wasn't Noble wasn't going to like the result of what she could do. She could expose him and he couldn't do a single thing to stop her, other than deny it that is.

Before he could question her their teacher had ordered all students to make their way to assembly and growling mildy in his throat, Noble followed the other students in line with Nioki right behind him. The pupils from all classes of the school took their seats in the assembly hall and listened boredly to the headmaster drone out his preachings from the bible and when it seemed that assembly was over, a large crashing of the doors erupted throughout the entire hall revealing 7 heavily armed men in military combat suits, equipped with guns of all shapes and sizes. There reason for disturbing and gate crashing the school was a mystery and very frightening for all the students and teachers alike, however as Noble would soon discover...it was him they came looking for....

Author's note: Ok people here it is, the clincher! Coming up in ch 7? The terroists have stormed the school walls and are now holding everyone hostage but for what reason? It looks like it's up to Noble to save the day but will he still go thru with it while trying not to risk his power when he finds out that it's him they've come searching for? Whatever the reason of it all get ready, because the answers that he's been searching for all present themselves in ch 7 of 'When Dreams Become Reality'.

But how's my fic going so far? Good? Bad? Please be a responsible reader and review my fic as I am interested to hear what you think, after all it's you views that count. Also send all questions and comments to my email addy for any further reviews or questions at: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Until ch 7 which I will start straight after this chapter is posted, keep them reviews coming and take care...

Signed Noble....


	7. When Dreams Become Reality ch 7

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 7 written by Noble....

"Alright fan out and find him! Our scouters indicated a huge rise in power, scan each and everyone of these kids and if we don't find him, waste em all!" shouted a well built soldier, obviously the leader the of this little group.

Well this was refreshingly different to say the least. 7 heavily armed terroists storm the school, armed with weaponary and technology that seems too far ahead of its time to be real and they start barking orders and threats as they use what looked like a sqaure green eye piece that they called 'scouters'. Obviously it would seem that they were searching for someone of a very high standard and Noble didn't have to guess twice to know it was him they were looking for. He had the highest powerlevel on the entire planet, regardless of his ability to change into a golden fighter. Inspecting each of the 7 individuals carefully he scans their ki finding it to be a little higher than that of the average human, possibly a 1000 to 3000. So it would appear they have been training like he had but not as intensly it would seem. A human with a Ki of 3000 is pretty good considering, well over the standards of anyone else Noble had seen or detected before. But sadly nowhere near his standards, to him they weren't even a challenge except for the weapons they were carrying that made it a little more interesting.

Let's see; Rocket Launchers, machine guns, shotguns, grenade launchers, hand guns strapped the side of their legs and grenades. Interesting...Looks like he could get a good work out after all, depending if these soldiers were as professional as said they were. They looked like they were serious enough, especially if they were willing to be caught by the authorities if captured. Doesn't like they'll talk though if it ever came to that, they were stone cold killers that took any assignment given to them without question and failure to complete a mission was not an option.

He should take them out now he thinks, knock each and everyone of those bastards out before anyone could be harmed. But they had Grenades and Rockets launchers, each and everyone of them had a weapon that was potentionally dangerous enough, if not lethal and before Noble could take them down, they'd get at least 3 or 4 shots out that could harm or possibly kill 10 or 12 students. Plus if he did reveal himself, everyone watching would discover that he was far from normal, a freak if you will. He couldn't risk that, but Nioki already knew. She was the first and so far the only person to catch him using his powers, albeit unknowingly. If she died today his secret would be safe. But what was the possibility of everyone else here being slaughtered in cold blood, just so no one would reveal the identities of the special forces holding them hostage? The probability of that question was very high and he could not let that happen. So in the meantime, Noble decides to play it cool; act as he usually would and keep his ki very very low. If their supposed 'scouters' could detect ki then he would be the biggest power reading for all 7 of them to find. 

But all he has to do is lower it until his ki is at it's lowest amount, a ki reading of 5 should be sufficent enough. It was pretty much accurate to the rest of the students who had powerlevels of 6 to 20. Spreading a little confusion among the killers should buy him a little more time to discover what their motives were and then after act and take them down! The leader of the group looks like his has a face of pure malice and hatred. Looks like he was annoyed with something, maybe it was with the assignment given to him. However whatever the leader has on his mind or what he was thinking was pointless to Noble, he couldn't read minds nor did he care. What did concern him however was the leader....he was approaching the headmaster, his reason cannot be good...

"Alright old man move aside, I have a little announcement to make to these kindergarden brats. Right listen up all of you! One of you here belongs to us and we want him back! If he doesn't give himself up peacefully I'll start wasting each and everyone of you until he steps forward. We know your hiding your powerlevel from us, so we expected you to do this. So we'll do it the hard way...just think of it like this Piccolo, the blood of each and everyone of your friends here is on your hands!"

(Piccolo? Who's he?) wondered Nioki curiously.

(The hell?! Piccolo? What sort of name is that for a student?!) Noble thought just as curiously as Nioki did.

The leader smirks evilly as none step forward, looks like he'll have to do it the hard way after all. Not that he had a problem with spilling blood, it was just a job like any other. If he failed to do his job correctly like any other special forces soldier than his superiors would make sure that he would recieve a punishment far worse than death and they would only stop when they felt like it. He had a job to do and he was sent here for one reason and one reason only....to return their 'project' to their client. It didn't matter how many people died finding him anyway, they had orders to terminate everyone in that designated that had seen their faces.

Taking his berreta out from behind him, the leader swiftly points and aims it at the headmasters stomach. The sound of a single bullet being fired echo's all around the assembly hall, as collective gasps and scared faces stare to the front as the teachers body falls to the flood with a heavy thud. He isn't moving and shortly after blood starts seeping into the wooden floor. Making his point clear, the killer fires a second shot thistime in the headmasters head, to ensure his first victim was dead. On the 12th of March 1996 Victor Torez was pronounced dead.

Various pupils started to whimper and cry in fear of their own lives and at the loss of a great man, others who couldn't grasp the sickening display before them vomited on to the ground before them. A collective amount of laughter started from the terroists, chuckling evilly as the point to their actions was slowly getting to the students. All Noble could do was grit his teeth angrily, ashamed that he had done nothing sooner or that he should have, he would NOT let the same atrocity happen a second time regardless of the fact if this Piccolo stood forward or not.

"Now that you are all aware of how serious we are, how about you step forward Piccolo hm? No? Then this time the death of another shall be one of these kids! Now which one...?"

The gunman starts to look about slowly, choosing his next victim. He can see the fear in their eyes and this causes him to lick his lips. "Delicious", he thinks. Anyone of these brats was as good as dead and if he didn't finish the deed then one of his men would. Looking back to the end of the hall he spots a female...slim, beautiful and with an even more delicious look of fear in her eyes. Perfect! She would be his next victim.

The killer points the gun directly at her and smirks, slowly pulling on the trigger as Nioki stares straight back at him, the fear inside her growing and growing. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live and grow up and enjoy the things life had to offer. Sadly though, it looks like she won't ever get that chance now. Not if she could move faster than a bullet that is. Slowly she accepts her fate and bows her head, tears flowing freely now as she didn't care if the other students could see her act like this now. Her body shudders now as it racks with audible sobbing and fear.

(Looks like this is it....I guess I am going to die after all, never getting to meet the one I felt destined too. If only hero's that existed in fairy tales were real...then he would come here and save us all from this unjust massacre...please....someone help me) she prays silently.

Just as she makes her last prayer, a gunshot echo's all around the assembly hall once again and when Nioki thinks that it's over she closes her eyes as tightly as possible, tensing her body, waiting for that very bullet that was fired at her to hit her and then there would be darkness. A collective amount of gasps flows freely once again as they stare bewildered at Nioki. When they all thought that her number was up, they too made their prayers and sent their hearts to her, praying that she would be okay. And if Nioki never believed in miracles before....now she was starting to believe when she slowly opened her eyes.

Staring her right in the face was a hand clenched and it's owner was Noble. Somehow to Nioki's and everyone else's astonishment, he caught the bullet before it could get anywhere near her head! She turns slowly to face him, her body still shuddering as shock registers all over her face staring wide eyed at the boy beside her who undoubtably saved her life, putting his life on the line for her. She stares unmoving at his face looking straight back at her as he smiles slightly, glad that he did the right thing and that she was safe. Noble vowed that no one else would come to harm and he certainly wasn't going to let her die on the account of some killers.

Standing up from his seat he walks until he is in the middle of the hall and staring straight at the leader. His face etched with a violent frown, a look of one who has seen enough and with his hands to his sides he unclenches his fists and the bullet that he caught drops to the floor making a small tapping noise on the wooden surface at his feet. The leader stares back at Noble straight in the eye and smiles, reholstering his berreta.

"So Piccolo it would seem you are very much alive after all, we thought you were dead" he says chuckling.

"Quit the melodrama and stop calling me that! That isn't even my name, it's Noble!" he retorts folding his arms over his uniform.

"But my dear Piccolo I don't think you quite understand do you? To us, that has always been your name".

"What are you talking about?" he questions, his ki slowly raising with his anger.

"Project Piccolo. You my boy were the answer to the military's problem to the loss of soldiers the world over. Do you have any idea how valuble you are to us? To our faction? We have been searching for you for 8 long years!"

"8 years huh? Well you took your time. Just what the hell are you talking about? I have nothing to do with whatever your faction is or the government! I have lived alone all my life, I have no memories of you or anyone one of your stinking friends here" he replies angrily pointing at the leader with vemon in his voice.

"Well obviously you don't have any memory of us. Must have something to do with that short term memory loss you had as a child. No matter I'll be sure to refresh your memory before we kill everyone of your friends here".

"So much as harm a single hair on any of their heads and I'll make sure you won't live to see tommorrow. You spilled enough blood anyway! Now get on with it...are you saying that I am this project Piccolo?"

"20 years ago is when it all started...The faction that we work for all came together in search of answer that would lead to an unbelievable break through in finding a means to create the perfect soldier. The military was sick to death of bringing new cadets within the navy, army and special forces groups only to train them and send them out into the battle field only to get killed the second they were out there. Very few soldiers were lucky enough to return home alive... missing only a few apendages that caused us to relieve them of their duty and future within our faction, because soldiers with missing body parts could hardly do much out on the battle field. Furthermore the government was sick to death of writing obituaries to the families of soldiers that died and were lost in the wars ahead, you couldn't believe the mountain of papers we had to fill out to send back to the families that would mourn them. It was enough to make me puke...."

"......"

"It looked we weren't even going to find an answer to our problem. It seemed there would always be an endless amount of corpses on our hands, that the families of those soldiers would blame us for, throwing even bigger amounts of law suits against us. The future for the government was looking bleak until two years later when a small group of archeologists uncovered a cave that documents had suggested was covered when a natural disaster struck the earth, many thousands of years ago long before any of us were even born. What they uncovered would be the answer and our salvation to what we had been searching for....bones of two races never heard of and extinct remained forever untouched within those burial grounds. I'm sure if any of you teachers here that watched the news at that time saw it plastered all over the papers and television, 'the biggest find since the dinosaurs'. How fitting and how glorious it was when our client gave us the order to go to that very same site and remove those bones from the hands of those insects that desired fame and fortune! The only fame they got is when there obituaries were plastered all over the newspapers the very next day".

"You monster..." growled Noble gritting his teeth.

"My how kind...like my story so far Piccolo? Your gonna love the result of our findings. It turns out after using the highest technology possible we discovered that our two new friends were not even human, infact you call them what skeptics refer to today as 'aliens'. Could you believe it when we took samples of the remaining DNA the still remains fresh to this day. Their DNA was unbelievable...it held power and answers we had long been searching for, answers that would lead to the creation of the perfect soldier. We took whatever samples we could find and cultervated and nursed those cells until the end result was somewhat...disturbing.... We had created LIFE! And found out some interesting facts about the two species".

"Go on..."

"For the record the first alien we created is what we call a 'Namek'. This creature was an interesting one. It was covered from head to toe in green scaley skin with a few pink patches on the arms, stomach and legs. The power it could directly weild was amazing, but in our finds that was not the most interesting thing about it. We soon discovered one fateful day when our 'creation' accidently blew itself up while in it's training grounds. At first the scientists in charge thought that there was nothing we could do for it since it was missing vital body parts such as an arm and a leg. But to our astonishment, before our very eyes it grew itself new apendages and resumed it's training like nothing ever happened. We soon decided or found out that lizards have that very same ability to regrow missing body parts, so it was a possibility that it could be related to that species in the animal kingdom. A humunoid body with the abilites of a lizard, remarkable. Our research was making breakthrough after scientific breakthrough until we discovered sadly that a 'namek' could only regrow missing body parts if the head remains. If the head is lost the entire body dies. So we disposed of our experiment and moved on to the next..."

"Feh....and what's this alien? A clown that looks just like you?"

"HA! Your a sarcastic one aren't you Piccolo but I'll be sure to crush that once I'm done explaining your past to you. The second alien is what we call a 'Saiyan'. This creature actually looks quite human and very muscular and the only noticable thing about it that parts it from being fully human is the fact that each infant born is born with a tail. Very strange indeed at first we thought, but this species was as promising as the last, if not more! A 'Saiyan' seems to be born of a warrior race, we believe this because when we first created our own all it wanted to do was fight and kill. A few of our scientists in charge met that fate sadly, but as it goes 'sacrifices must be made for the greater good'. Moving on the abilities of a 'Saiyan' are much like that of a 'Namek' except for the fact they can't regenerate lost limbs. However we discovered that strangely 'Saiyans' after battle and rest increase in strength sufficently. These little devices on our heads are what we call 'Scouters' because they have the ability to home in on any high powerlevels or the location of our team mates all over the entire planet!"

"So why did you create those 'scouters' in the first place?"

"We created them BECAUSE our final project destroyed half of our base, killing many of those under my command and escaped! The final result of our project was called 'Project Piccolo' a fitting name since it was I who was assigned to watch over it. Our client decided that the answer to the perfect soldier actually lied with both of the 'aliens' that we had created. Instead of having individual breeds of 'Nameks' and 'Saiyans' our client ordered that we start fresh and create a soldier that would be both part Saiyan and Namekian. The Idea was simplicity itself. Our creation would be born with the ability to regenerate lost limbs at will, provided his head wasn't removed and with every battle he fought and won he would increase in power geometrically. Infact it didn't matter if he lost in battle neither, if a 'saiyan' is actually beaten to within an each of his life or is damaged greater than previously expected, after he would recover his powerlevel would increase twice as much. And so the orders were sent and the very first time in human history a half breed of Namekian DNA and Saiyan DNA were brought together to call what we have named to this day as 'Project Piccolo".

"Ha! Your full of crap. There's no way this creation of yours could walk around freely without being spotted covered in green skin with a tail growing out of it's ass! People were bound to find out!"

"Ah yes the little flaw in our design. You see Piccolo you are quite right. Indeed the population of this planet would have obviously seen such a thing walking among the human population and we anticipated that possibility. But if we were to create a perfect soldier we had to make it look completely if not near enough human. We removed the genetic factor of the skin colour within the DNA of the namek and simply added more Saiyan DNA, that way it would look completely human. However with the addition of more Saiyan blood in our creation we couldn't stop the fact that it would grow a tail at birth and it was infact a nuisance to remove it as we soon discovered 4 years later. The child that we created actually turned out male as we wanted it and looked completely human to face value standards, except for the tail which left a few eyebrows raised. We actually thought that the boy having a tail was a small inconvinance and would bring us less trouble than harm...how wrong we were to misjudge the saiyan nature completely....

4 years after his birth he was growing up to be quite a fine warrior training the minute he could walk. We were what you could commonly say 'proud parents'. But it was because we thought the boy was harmless that we were in for the biggest shock of our lives! When the boy looked up to see a full moon one fateful night, he grew from being only 3 feet tall to a towering 35 feet tall, covered in fur and looked like a gigantic monkey with glowing red eyes! That monkey destroyed half of our complex and killed most of my soldiers in command but not before we somehow removed its tail as it tried to escape. The boy slowly returned to it's normal size but kept on retreating as we followed until 'Project Piccolo' walked into a mine field that surrounded every inch of our compound and was blown away in a massive explosion that claimed his life! A day or so later a soldier who was on duty was told to recover the body of our experiment at the mind field only to report back to us that there was no body on site! ONLY a charred arm, so immediately we knew that he was alive and that he had to be brought back to us and it has taken this many years to find YOU Piccolo!"

"What are you saying?" questioned Noble a glazed and a defeated look in his eyes.

"What I am saying dear boy is that you Piccolo, are nothing more than a project created by the scientists of our great nation. That you are the be all and end all of answers to being the perfect soldier that my client has always desired. Simply put you are nothing more than DNA of two alien races brought together for our use. You were born in a test tube! How do you like my story Piccolo? You have all the answers you desired and I handed them to you on a silver plater! Satisfied?"

(I...have no...family? I'm...nothing more than a...project created to kill?...I can't believe it....I WON'T BELIEVE IT!) he thought defeated and angry at the same time as he stares at the leader definately.

(Oh my god....poor Noble....) thought Nioki, her eyes welling up with tears as she heard everything about him. His life, his origin uncovered for all to hear.

Growling angrily, Piccolo's clenched fists start to shake with untapped rage as he glares to the man who explained his origin completely to him. He may have given what he always desired and the result of his origin may have crushed whatever dreams of having a normal life were, but it was time for those scum for their project to get a taste of what their creation could do!

"Now I have a question for you asshole! You claim to know everything about me even if it's true or not! But do your precious scouters have any idea how strong I am or are you bluffing?!" Piccolo shouts angrily.

"Hm, well you seem to be working on rage there. Let's get another reading to how strong you really....a-are?! Y-your powerlevel?! It's well over 5 million?! That can't be!!!"

"And I'm just getting warmed up asshole! You wanted real power, then your going to get a very good look at it! Let's see what reading your precious scouters get when I transform into a Super Saiyan!" he shouts angrily as the release of his base powerlevel starts to shake the entire school grounds, students and terrosits alike fall to the feet, unable to believe the display before them.

"A-A Super S-Saiyan?!" he asks now shaking in what he could believe to be fear for the second time in his hardened soldier life.

Each and everyone of the 7 terroists can see right in the mirror of their scouters that Piccolo (formerly Noble) isn't bluffing one little bit. As his eyes continue flash from black to teal, as the colour of his hair continues to phase in and out from black to a golden yellow and as the flaring of his blue ki changes to the colour of his soon to be changed hair. It was the one day in the life of these battle hardened criminals that they had recieved their first taste of personal fear as Piccolo's ki rose to a level of 45 million, causing them to scream in fear and pain as their eye piece blew apart right before their very eyes. No matter how the situation looked, there was no point denying the truth...'Project Piccolo' was going to rock their world and hell had come to earth....

Author's note: Yay me! It's the origin most readers have been waiting for! And i'm gonna say it now I'm a sneaky, snnnneakky BASTARD! (lol). Told ya I had a good story and an even greater plot line to this, (Would you actually believe all this came to me in one dream?! Why do you think It's called 'When dreams become reality' DUH! Dime bar). Sooo tell me what you think people as I've worked extra hard today doing chapters 6 and 7 and posting up the origin that I promised would come and bite you in the ass...*grins* easy now...i'm the man...

In chapter 8? Hooo f%^k! Noble...I mean Piccolo got the answers he always wanted and now he's pissed and he's ready to stomp his anger out on the candy ass' of those that created him Super Saiyan style! Be here in a few days.....it's the turning point to his 'life' if you can call it that...as this fanfic could go on a good 15-20 chapters...heh..

Send all questions and comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com or you could do one better and be a good lil reader and review my fic? Go on I worked my bloody knackers off for you people so please kind and review this baka's story before I get grumpy from lack of faith from you people...(and lack of coffee).

See ya!!

signed Noble....


	8. When Dreams Become Reality ch 8

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reailty

Chapter 8 written by Noble....

If anyone had ever previously told you that it was absolutely impossible to see hell on earth without proof, then they would be lying. As approximately 300 students, 11 teachers and 7 members of a Special forces group got a first hand glimpse of what hell really looks like, and it was presenting itself, standing in the form of an enraged 13 year old. Making the very school they stood in, it's entire grounds and the local populace that covered the city shake violently before their very feet with his anger alone!

30 minutes ago, a school assembly was held for the students by the headmaster, Victor Torez who was just about to conclude the meeting when 7 terrorists of an organisized faction, stormed the school doors in search of someone important to them and to prove that their actions were justified, killed the headmaster on the spot he stood in with two shots to his chest and cranium. As horrific as it was, they proceeded to take the life of their next target, a girl whose only reason for being their next victim was because of the one they were searching for did not step forward willingly and if he didn't come forward soon...more blood of the innocent would be spilled and the blame would all belong to the one person responsible for bringing the killers here, namely the individual they called Piccolo. 

Nioki Hiroshi had never been more scared to death in her entire life, she was about to meet the same untimely fate that claimed the life of a one Victor Torez who met his end at the hands of the group leader and his gun. She prayed to whatever gods that she believed in for someone, anyone to come and save her from this predicament because she didn't want to die...But then again who else didn't want to? Who in their right mind would actually wish for death's icy grip to come and claim them? Perhaps the suicidal or mentally depressed....And the tender 13 year old was neither of the two.

It all looked like it was over the second the gun was fired and Nioki braced herself, tensing her shaking body for a single cold bullet that would easily end her life. But the inevitable never came, there was no feeling of shock on her body, save the tears that now felt sticky on her rosy cheeks. And when she looked up and slowly opened her eyes, someone had indeed answered her prayers and that one man was not going to sit around any longer and watch people around him die in a bloody mess, as they fell one by one to the ground....all because of the cowardice of this Piccolo person. Her saviour was none other than her classmate Noble, stopping the bullet from going anywhere near her forehead by catching it in his now clenched fist.

Shortly after he approached the gunman in question and dropping the bullet that would have ended Nioki Hiroshi's life, he began to question the terroist leader and his motives to holding teachers and students alike who didn't even know or recognise any of them, whoever this Piccolo was that they came searching for, he obviously didn't belong as one of the residents that commuted to these very grounds.....However....

It was shortly revealed to Noble and everyone else listening that Noble was infact the person they called Piccolo and that they had been searching for him for 8 long years. That he belonged to their faction as the end result of bio genetically enginnered experiment named 'Project Piccolo', the entire world's answer to the loss of soldiers who died in wars the world over and the birth of the perfect soldier, the perfect killing machine...

At first Noble (Piccolo) denied each and everyone of their statements, deeming them to be false and untrue as he has no memory of being brought up in their faction, much less trained to kill. He was no killer and he certainly wasn't about to start now when some sadistic madman waltzes right in with his gun totting friends and explains a fantasy of a life that he never experienced even at the earlier stages of his childhood. But this didn't stop the killer while in the middle of his explanation, determined he continued his little tale of what Noble to believed to be little white lies that he could shove so far up his ass that he didn't care what his past was...again however once the leader in command finished his story it slowly dawned on Noble that there was a slim possibility that he was telling the truth...

Noble had always wondered where he came from, why he couldn't remember anything of his parents or even close relatives. And in the end his origin was laid in front of him on a silver platter. The concept of accepting the truth of it all was too sickening and unreal to believe, that he wasn't even human...that he was made of two alien races uncovered by their faction and brought to life in a vat of dna samples mixed into a test tube. What a cruel and harsh reality it is, to discover everything you always wanted to know only to have it bite you back in the ass, a thousand times worse than any form of physical pain that he could face or ever endure.

Enraged by the answers of who or what he really was he lets his base powerlevel sky rocket. Filling the entire assembly with his anguished cries and inner termoil. Scaring everyone on site that was now watching him in fear. The students before were very much afraid of dying at the hands of the terrorists that killed Victor Torez, their head teacher. But now that fear had greatly shifted and grew bigger as they discovered that Noble was potentionally without a doubt more dangerous and deadlier than anyone else within the school walls. They feared for their lives even more when his cries echoed all around them, shaking the very foundation of the school itself, like it would simply collapse on them the minute he shouted a 3rd time. Yes indeed, hell had come to earth and it looks like it would stay for a very long time in the form of a growing 13 year old.

Which brings us to the current point in time. Noble was still shouting out his enraged battle cry and the foundation of the entire school was still indeed standing and shaking from the eruption of his power that everyone could plainly see and disbelieve. But he didn't stop there, his powerlevel continued to rise and grow as he goes through a transformation that even the terroists watching thought to be impossible. They believed that with all the extensive research that they put into studying namekian and saiyan species alike that this new level of strength was possible. What they did know however was that a saiyans strength increases even if he wins or loses a battle and yet the transformation they were witnessing, it was going past and against all logical boundaries as their scouters detecting his powerlevel went right through the roof. One by one, each of the 7 killers there scanned his power until the technilogical marvels of science that created them could hold out no longer, as again one by one, each of their green eye pieces blew up right in their faces, unable to get a fixed reading of such immense power. Leaving only a charred look on their faces. 

The last one however to get the final result of his flashy transformation was none other than the leader of their organisation, the one that ended Victor Torez' life and threatened to end Nioki Hiroshi's. As he looks down at the boy in utter disbelief. His mouth slack, his eyes wide with fear as sweat started to drip down slowly off his brow. He can no longer feel any feeling in his legs, they feel as if they were cemented to the wooden floorboards beneath his feet. And as he looks on, he thinks the situation of his mission can't get any worse until their rebellious creation reaches a climax letting out the remainder of his strength and the reading is thrown back right into his face. The scouters final reading lands on 45 million....The boy's anguished cry ending, but not his silent anger that continues to build and build as ferrial growl can be quite clearly heard by anyone near him.

The transformation ends, the flashing of his coal eyes fades and remains to the colour teal. His equally black hair stops flashing in and out of colour as it ends standing tall and spiked, every single strand of his hair golden and flowing. And when the dust settles Noble is no more, standing in his place is their creation and their worst nightmare. The students greatest fear and saviour, the first ever Super Saiyan in history live and in person, standing before them. The look in the eyes of Piccolo is a cold one, harsh and unwavering. Given directly for those responsible for creating him, for those foolish enough to even play god and to bring him into this world. The only thing that would satisfy him now is to see each and everyone of these 7 individuals in unending torment and agony that only he could deliver and that he would make sure would be permanently imprinted on their minds for decades to come.

Standing motionless and battle hardened, the golden aura of his ki surrounds him completely. The ground beneath him slowly ebbing away as the inner termoil he battles threatens to engulf him. He wants to see them in pain, Piccolo wants to snap each and every bone in their bodies and to make sure that not even one of them forgets the torture that he will deliver to them this day and smirking mercilessly he stares at the leader of the terrorist group before breaking the silence that surrounded them all.

"Scared yet?"

His answer is a very satisfying one, as an audible whimper of fear from the commanding leader is quite clearly heard by the entire student body. This sight only causes the smirk on Piccolo's lips to curve upwards arrogantly. He knows that each and every person sitting or standing is clearly petrified of him and smugly he relishes in it, feeling the fear surrounding him compleletly. Never before would he go to such lengths, to act as he was dark messanger of death, Piccolo never acted like that before. He saw no need to nor did he actually approve of the grim feelings of hatred in his very soul...slowly but surely he was forgetting himself, falling pray to new emotions that not once of his young life had he acted out on before. But before didn't matter, this was now....

"You want me so badly? Then we take it outside".

"Not a chance Piccolo, your coming with us now or we waste the -"

"This wasn't a request nor is there any other opotion open to you. If you won't move then I'll have to persuade you and your friends to think otherwise" he answers interrupting.

No sooner had Piccolo finished this threat, was he already flying towards the leader and with a swiftness and grace unmatched he connects throwing his leg deep into his side. The force from the impact already breaking two of his ribs. Two broken ribs for two bullets that ended the life of Victor Torez, but it was not enough, it will never be enough for the loss of one life and angrily he sends the palm of his hand into his chest, following up from his kick, sending the killer flying and right through a window on the far right. Shattering it into several pieces as he continues to fly backwards landing into the dirt and soil of the school field several hundred feet away from the assembly hall. 

The remaining special forces groups gasp, a mixture of shock and awe. Piccolo already knows the minute he heard them gasp that they would immediately recover and start firing their weapons at the defenseless teenagers seated below. So he was going to have to make every movement count and get them as far away from the students as possible. But moving fast is what Piccolo does best and before even one round is fired, he is phasing in and out, their line of vision too slow to detect his movements and just as brutally as he knocked aside their leader, he does the same to them. Phasing either beside or behind them, he knocks them flying, putting as much force and anger into his attack as possible, not even caring if he breaks a single bone in their bodies. Within 3 seconds all six of the startled terroists are flying and smashing through windows on impact landing painfully on the school soil, joining their comrade once again.

Groggingly and shakingly they stumble to their feet, the muscles in their bodies betraying them as a few of them collapse again on the hard soil. Never in there entire lives had they felt pain like this, it felt like being runover by a truck and all Piccolo did was land a single punch or kick on each of them. And yet the pain they felt was like feeling mass injures and brusies from at least 15 men, stomping all over them as they tried to get up.

(If you ever go out one night and get kicked and stomped on by assholes while you get up, then you get the picture. Trust me it's very painful as every bone and muscle in your body hurts like hell for at least a week) - Noble.

They had to get to their feet and quick. They didn't need special forces training to guess that one because Piccolo, their clients creation was standing right in front of them 5 feet away, arms folded, his face plastered with that smirk. He didn't look like he was in any hurry to move and with good reason. He was enjoying himself too much to see them squirm. However his prey wasn't going to sit there like easy meat and his standing there couldn't have been a bigger invitation even if Piccolo hinted to it. Already they were aiming with their rocket and grenade launchers, the big guns, and laying waste to the land and their target. Firing in rapid succession until all rounds of ammunition were spent.

Now you may think firing off 50 rounds of rockets and grenades from each of the 7 individuals is a bit overkill if not dangerous to say the least, ammunition of that amount if not greater could possibly descimate one third of huge city and could easily destroy the entire school that they laid waste to previously if they wanted too. But going overkill for these battle hardened killers is definetly not an option when dealing with an individual such as Piccolo. It was their lives on the line and no matter how much ammuntion they had, it didn't matter in the least to any of them if it was wasted. A mission must be completed by whatever means neccessary to these people and failure to perform accurately to detail is not allowed, the punishment for failing however is not wishful or liking either and quite deadly.

5 or 6 minutes pass and smoke and dust fills the entire area, their line of vision hazy now as it seeps into their eyes, blinding them momentarily. But even with squinting their eyes they had to make sure their target was a confirmed kill, no mistakes. Minutes pass shortly after and Piccolo is not a confirmed kill nor is he even harmed. He's still standing in the same place he was rooted to previously and the only thing to show that their rounds had hit him dead on was the uniform that was untouched before was now shredded and ripped, hanging off his muscular frame. He still looked as pissed as ever and that was definetly not a good sign in their case. Angry and frustrated the leader fires off one more round for good measure to discover why their rounds never made contact with solid flesh. The rocket flies directly at Piccolo only to impact on something infront of him and engulf the young warrior and the area around him in flame and once that settles he's looking more angry then ever, standing in place like an immovable object or that of a stature erected within many city centres.

"That blast...I saw it hit you!" he shouts gasping.

"No, you saw it hitting my ki shield. Even the smallest amount of ki can be used to create this technique and it enables the bearer protection from any or all forms of projectiles...Including your fancy weapons....This ends now".

This time it was Piccolo's turn to make a move and make a move he does, but very very quickly. Not even one of the terroists are lucky enough to retaliate as his feet and fists connect violently and painfully to all vital parts of their bodies crippling them. Striking at vital pressure points to the human anatomy and crushing several bones in the process from the slightest impact. Even though he was releasing his full potentional, reluctantly Piccolo was holding back...if not just a little bit. He didn't want to kill them, even though he wanted to with the burning hatred bubbling away inside of him, clouding his judgement and his actions. But like he swore long ago, he was no killer and he only wanted to see them in unending torture no matter how much his blood boiled for the kill. This type of scum that played god deserved no form of mercy and yet he was giving it so he wouldn't turn out like they were....murdering bastards that took no pitty or remorse in their actions. Pain was enough...it would have to surfice for now until he came to terms with what he really was, and Piccolo didn't know how long THAT was going to take to come to terms with.

In the span of 5 minutes, flesh had been battered on, huge bruises were made and bones were broken. Leaving the young warrior as the victor and his victims as nothing more than unconcious and broken puppets sprawled all over the floor. Within the distance sirens could be heard, police no doubt were heading in the immediate vicinty of war and destruction once they heard the explosions from all over the place and from the sound of it several squad cars were approaching fast.

Picking up the terroist leader by the collar he pulls him towards him until they see eye to eye and growling viciously he begins to speak, "Today justice has been served and Victor Torez is avenged and you and your people are in much pain, but for me it is not enough....it will NEVER be enough for what you have done to me. You did the unthinkable and brought me into this world, playing god and not once did you consider your actions to be justified! So when the police arrive and hawl your ass' into jail, I want you to give yourself time to think and justify what you have done. I know your faction will hear of this little incident and will pull a few strings to get you out, infact I'm counting on it, so when you see your boss give him this little message for me;

Tell him, 'Never to step foot anywhere near these grounds or the students ever again AND that once I find out who he is, I will find him and fuck him up and burn his prized organisation to the ground. Because as much as he wants me back in his faction and serve him as the perfect soldier....I will never comply with this order nor kill'....and as for you...if I ever see you or your men ever again...the pain you feel now will feel like a kindness compared to what I will do next time!"

His threat made and his words heard he throws his broken body back to the ground and walks back to the school halls, the overwhelming feeling of dread following with each proud step he makes. The students will fear him now more than ever and possibly hate him altogether, his history and his exposure revealed to them one and all. How was he ever going to last his 5 years in school now with everything, his world and their's turned upside down? There was nothing he could do now but explain himself and to watch and be forever ready for those that sought him out, because Piccolo knew that the client that created him would not leave it as this...not by a long shot!

Author's note: I'm still going on strong with this fic ain't I? Thank you one and all for your reviews people thus far, I am grateful for those kind enough to read and review my fic. It makes this author happy to know my work is actually enjoyed by some. Answering Puppeta's question:

Yes this Piccolo is actually made up of two important Namekian and Saiyan warriors. Can you guess? The DNA samples in my fic actually belong to none other than the SuperNamek Kamiccolo/Piccolo himself and dare I say it? the Saiyan DNA belongs to none other than Vegeta! Those two are my favourite characters really and if you read in earlier chapters you will notice I hinted to how each of the DBZ characters and how they act...examples being, Piccolo and Vegeta always frown and fold their arms over their chest. They always seem so similar to each other...but then at times don't.

As always plz be so kind and read and review my fic. Your comments and suggestions are what I like to hear and if I get any flames, I'll go all Vegeta on your ass' and blast you into the next dimension(lol jk).

In chapter 9? It's a dark day for Piccolo as he struggles with his own personal guilt and fear he feels from the other students and whats with Nioki? Until then keep them reviews coming and I'll start chapter 9 first thing when I return from work tommorrow...later!

Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com 

Signed Noble....


	9. When Dreams Become Reality ch 9

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 9 written by Noble....

The start of a new week at school and unlike every other day in the life of Piccolo had this week been the darkest in his entire life. The terroists had been cuffed and arrested 3 days ago and were thrown into jail, convicted for holding the innocents within the school walls hostage, using and destroying half of the school grounds with illegal fire arms and for the untimely death of the school headmaster Victor Torez. They would at least get 40- 50 years in prison, if not life. It was indeed a dark day for all, but no darker for the young warrior suffering from his own guilt and the now arousing problem of his identity crisis. The start of the week, Monday came and went like a summer's breeze. Piccolo held his head down through most of the day in shame, the guilt he was feeling from failing to save the headmaster of their school. To him it was guilt and remorse but perhaps to the others it was betrayal. He could have done something about it before the gun was fired and before the blood started falling all over the ground....but he didn't...why?

He did as he sworn he would though, he did avenge Mr. Torezs' death but why did it feel so shallow and empty when he was no longer numbered among the living? No one could possibly understand feeling the iron grasp of responsibility that Piccolo had, that he should have lived up to. He had the power and the strength to save lives and when it was needed the most all he did was stand by and let it happen. In a way Piccolo felt responsible for ending his life, the terroists had come looking for him and they killed the headmaster because he wouldn't step forward. If he knew who he really was before they came and started making threats and firing guns at innocent bystanders, then perhaps he could have prevented anyone from dying. One life to Piccolo was just as important as the many millions that populated the entire planet and it was his duty, his own sworn selfless act to protect and save lives with the gifts he was bestowed with.

Only now does he truly understand what his powers should be used for. Not just to fight but to protect those that needed protecting, people who had little or no strength to protect themselves. But learning from his mistake, he would swear to his dying day that he would protect and fight for those that needed saving, no one would die again not while air still filled his lungs. But....the terroist leader, he was the killer...he ended Mr Torezs' life not him...and yet as he continues to brood on this as days go by....to Piccolo it felt like he was the one holding the gun, pulling the trigger and ending the life of another that should have continued to live out his days until his life ended naturally, not by a cold bullet to his chest and skull!

To this day, school had more or less returned to normal. No more hostage situations, no terroist demands just simple educational life which all 300 students returned too. Things however were just not quite the same, the atmosphere about each lesson and lunchtime was so thick that it hung in the air like smoke from a fire, it felt heavy but no more heavier than the burden that was on Piccolo's shoulders. Although by saving the students, they were grateful for his help and appreciated it but in turn they now respected his views and his wanting to be left alone and as such did as they thought they should. Not just out of respect however, more over it was out of fear.

He had finally exposed himself to the entire student body, revealing his powers and the dangers of them and him. Piccolo didn't exactly have a choice in the matter however. They already knew he wasn't even human, that he was just a lab experiment created by the government from the DNA of two alien species that were in some ways almost human and yet not. If the people knew the truth then he might as well have come out fully revealing everything about him then deny it, but then again what was there to deny? What the rebel leader had stated was true. He was the governments answer to the perfect soldier, the ultimate killing machine and even though he was granted the knowledge that he so desperately searched for, it came to him at the worst time possible and in front of everyone that he didn't want to find out. But no matter what he was or is, he would never be a servant or merchant of death for anybody. He denied the terroists that fact and swore he would never kill despite the actions of others. Killing was just not an option, especially not for him.

True, Piccolo was no killer but the others students however thought otherwise and feared him for his undeniable power and his inner burning anger that they all got a personal display of at the same time when he went Super Saiyan right before their very eyes. But perhaps in his time of remorse and despair, Piccolo would finally find the peace that he so often craved. The students were no longer staring or gawking at him and he was left alone to be his own man without people wanting to rush in to get to know him better. The females had all stopped trying to hint that they wanted his body and the males were no longer sending angry glares at him, just keeping out of his way when he walked down the school halls again out of a joint mixture of fear and respect. But Piccolo didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that he was still the talk of the school, his highly sensitive hearing proved that. No matter what distance he was away from others, he could still pick up on their conversations and read their lips as they endlessly talked away. Although he did tire being the centre of attention it was not for him to decide what they could say or talk about. He was his own person like any other attending at his school and they were free to talk about whatever that interested them, freedom of speech was never taken lightly and people often speak their mind when they have something to talk about.

Likewise it was now the same with the teachers, they went to their own personal lounge and drank their coffee and talked endlessly about him also. At times when lessons would end they would ask him to stay behind briefly so that they could question his abilities and how he was coping now with the difficulties placed before him, but at the same time giving their condolenses for being a lone child with no parents or family that he could go home to. Normally when humans are confronted by something quite not human, like the sort of things you see in horror movies and in your own personal nightmares, people tend to scream in fear because it's the first thing that comes to your mind. It's not rational to do that really, screaming your lungs out the minute you see something that scares the living daylights out of you, but it's instinct...human nature...and possibly if the students or teachers saw Piccolo as a green skinned namek instead of looking almost human thanks to the saiyan dna of his counterpart then they might have very well screamed in fear and shunned him out of the school doors like he was an outcast. But because he looked human and they had grown accustomed to his being around the school, perhaps they never saw him to be any different then the other pupils that attend the school. In all retrospect he looked human and was numbered among them as a human despite his dangerous ablilites.

But accepting the harsh reality of it all was going to be hard for the young warrior. They all knew what he really was and still as the years would pass, they would still continue to avoid and fear him none the less after seeing first hand what he could do, what he tried so hard to hide. It looked like his 5 years in school would be fruitless, he would probably return to the wilderness like he always did and once he graduated would Piccolo return to the baren wastelands that he called home and never step foot in the gracious cites created by man ever again? It's hard to say at this point in time, he had only attended the school for a month which meant that left him with 4 years and 11 months of studying to do. Plently of time for him to think over his options of what he would do.

No matter what action he would take in the near future, what was important was here and now and it's Tuesday. The only day in the school grounds to be a mourning one, which sadly Piccolo didn't want to experience. It was just another brief reminder of his guilt and his failing to save the life of one that he should have saved, that should still be living. Piccolo never knew much about Victor Torez, infact he knew little about him like he knew little about the 300 students he attended classes with. His first impression of the former headmaster was a good one though; He was friendly, understanding and willing to help the students with whatever problems they had, regardless if it was important or not. The school was his life and being in charge must have come with a heavy responsibilitly to make sure that students were safe and looked after. To Piccolo, Mr Torez had the makings of a great father. It was the first thing about him that he noticed straight away other than his appearance that time had been kind enough to age him well. 51 years old and he didn't look a day over 30. I guess being in charge and being qualified as a headmaster you need to have vast wisdom behind you and knowledge of how the school and it's students act. That's probably why Victor Torez was the headmaster in the first place: Wise, friendly, father like and caring. Truly it was a sad day for all and no harder was it on Piccolo when the deputy headmaster handed him a letter for him to personally attend the headmasters funeral.

You would think by now that the young warriors head couldn't be any more jumbled with questions, fears and doubts he had like any other growing teenager. But this new revelation hit Piccolo harder than anything else that had bothered him previously. Seeing the Mr Torez murdered on the spot was bad enough, making his stomach lurch at the sight of blood flying everywhere but attending his funeral was even worse. Why should he attend his funeral when the guilt inside of him for his failure to save Mr Torez was eating away at him? He was responsible for him dying, he could have saved him easily and yet he didn't. How could attending the funeral make things any better when it would only make things worse? The terroists came looking for him, he didn't step forward and so they killed the headmaster. If he attended the mourning service it would all go to hell literally, but he had too....as an obligation to the school and its students and more over to face his guilt and accept it, no matter what it might do to him emotionally. The service would begin the very next day and that left Piccolo very little time to get prepared or to find a black suit, fitting to the occassion. What would he do?

The answer came on Wednesday, a day filled with grief and heavy rain as heaven prepared to accept the dead to the pearly gates of peace. Family and relatives of Victor Torez attended church sobbing and mourning the loss of one close to them as a friend and family. Silently whispering their prayers and telling him that he would always be with them in heart and mind. Teachers and a select few of the students who knew him well came also to pay their last respects as flowers and bouquets were laid beside his grave. Tears streaming down the faces of each and everyone of them and as Piccolo stood in the far back of the crowd of mourners, he watched them intently, silently, never speaking nor sharing a few breif words of what he felt or should have said. Words would never really ease the loss each of them felt nor would it comfort them. Would they cast the blame all on him? Would they acuse him of being his murderer? Whatever they would say, Piccolo would accept it and understand, after all it was the terroists that came looking for him and they killed the headmaster to make him step forward. Piccolo could have saved him but didn't. That's all there was to know.

An hour passes and friends and family begin to make their leave. Leaving only Piccolo standing before the grave of the man who died of an unclean death. The rain continued to beat down heavily on his training gi and weighted cape, the turban feeling heavier as the raindrops are soaked up in the cloth. It all weights down on him adding to the invisible burden on his shoulders that continues to grow and bother him even more. Piccolo had never been responsible for the death of another before, he never experienced it when he was younger and he certainly didn't like it now. The emotional pain, the guilt, the remorse that came with it hurt more than knowing his origins. His origin meant little compared to this. He didn't care anymore about it or how he was created. All he could do or understand is that with all the emotional baggage that he was feeling scared him, death scared him. We all die someday, but knowing that you live only to die scares Piccolo even more. We are at death's door the minute we are born and nothing in the entire universe can change that. No matter how much Piccolo wants it to change.

(When I die....who will mourn me? Who would grieve for me when I go?)

These were the thoughts that circled in his mind over and over again in an endless cycle. Admitting your scared is one thing, but denying it is another thing completely. No matter how strong he was, no amount of will power that he had could stop the fear growing in his heart and his mind. He knew one day he would die and on that day no one would mourn him, because he had no one that he cared for or cared for him...no family and no relatives that he could confide in, no friends that he respected and cared for, true friends that would feel the same as he did. And even as the rain batters his strong frame harder it only adds to the fear, the guilt and pain that he feels all over and defeatedly Piccolo falls to his knees, his hands clenched in dirt and soil, just as his teeth were equally clenched, to the point it hurt.

He was trying to deny it, he didn't want to show how he felt in the open because he felt weak in committing such an act that seemed so childish and as much as Piccolo wants to deny those feelings forever, he can't hold them back any longer. For the first time in a long while, tears began to slowly break free from his eyes, slowly sliding down his now cold cheeks, mixing in with the rain from the heavens and his own. That's the only good thing about the rain when your crying, no one can really tell if those tears are real or if it's just the rain running down your cheeks. At least it was okay for some, but a little bit more comforting to Piccolo all the same as he was the only person in the empty graveyard that could see him crying. The only one that could bare witness to this act of emotion was the heavens and mother nature herself and they could never say a word. Yes, he could cry freely and no one would catch him in the act of doing something that wasn't normally him, being emotional of all times. 

However....one person saw everything that was happening. A lone mourner who had stayed in the shadows of the crowds until the very end that didn't leave. She didn't want to leave because he was still there, grieving silently in his own way without anyone seeing him doing so. Slowly but steadily she approaches him and places a soft hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it as he looks up from the ground to face a young girl dressed all in black and white. He again was exposed to revealing a side of him that he would not let anyone see and again she had caught him out in the act, the tears on his face recognisable and impossible to hide as they continue to flow down the cheeks of the young warrior.

She see's the grief and the pain in his eyes and understands it, knowing that her presence there will not change it and all she can do is comfort him in her own way, removing the hand from his shoulder and kneeling beside him wrapping her arms around his shaking and emotionally tortured frame. She didn't know what made her do that, but it was all she could do to help and repay him for his saving her life that day. And in return Piccolo wraps his arms around the one that now comforts him, that mourns with him as he hides his emotions no longer. Even if it was her that saw him in this state at least it was alright, she would never speak a word of what happened this day and he would trust her with that as he continues to shudder and cry endlessly on the shoulders of Nioki Hiroshi....

Author's Note: Evenin peeps, this story seems to have everything in it doesn't it? Action, angst and yet I have yet to show much romance don't I? Well even in this small time of mourning for Piccolo it appears only one is there to help and comfort him and not fear him at the same time. Just what exactly is the deal with Nioki Hiroshi and why is she there for Piccolo when they once argued against one another bitterly that would cause her to change this quickly? Well maybe we might find out in chapters to come. Anyway please keep those reviews coming in, all so far are greatly appreciated and I am glad that you readers and authors alike are enjoying it. I will try harder to make the upcoming chapters to be more enjoyable for you all..

Send all questions and comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com or either review the fic. Either is fine as I'll get to hear what you think. On a lighter note I've been recently been playing Final Fantasy X and it's very VERY good. I recommend any FF lovers out there to get it for the PS2 as I know you won't be dissapointed I know I wasn't. So far I've played 32 hours into the game and nearing completing it heh. Also if anyone could speculate on the rumoured remake of FINAL FANTASY VII for the PS2 to be true please tell me because I don't want to get my hopes up if it's false. Until chapter 10 people...later

signed Noble....


	10. When Dreams Become Reality ch 10

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 10 written by Noble....

2 years, that's how much time had passed since the funeral of the late Victor Torez. When you don't really think about time it often goes on into days and those many days will change to months and eventually a full year passes. 365 days a year, 720 new days to think about everything that bothers you, to learn something new with each passing second and as the day draws into night and then after sleeping you start the day anew and refreshed to learn something else that perks your interest. To some 2 years isn't a very long amount of time that passes, it comes and goes in the blink of an eye like a faded memory. But to others 720 days can last a lifetime, especially for those that brood on matters of the heart, or for the thinkers who question arising problems that come with what each new day brings.

For Piccolo however, he was mixed with feeling that the years were going too fast and too slow at the same time. A complex worry for an intellectual individual who thinks too much about nearly everything that seems so new to him and somewhat alien too. The now 15 year old warrior was slowly maturing into a man, becoming wiser and stronger with each passing year, his knowledge of the world and his body growing at the same time, and yet he was still oblivious to the small things that happened around him. You'd think 2 years would have changed Piccolo somewhat for the better. That perhaps he was mingling with the student body and getting to know them better, making a few new friends like every other average teenager would. Unfortunetly in the young hybreed of saiyan and namekian the task of making new friends was a lot harder than the average kid. But he was changing for the better as he learned and adapted to this somewhat alien environment. Students still feared him to this day and refused to get to know him any better, this was mostly out of fear but also because of the resentment they had towards the young warrior. 

A few days after the funeral of Victor Torez, a select few of the student body rallied a rebellion and protest towards the deputy headmaster fuming and swearing spitefully that Piccolo should be removed from the school premissis permanetly and immediately. Stating that he was not only a danger to the students but to the school as well. They had signatures and comments from at least 260 students ranging from the ages of 13 to 17 that signed the petition in fear of their lives from just one person. They claimed that he was health hazard and too dangerous to be accepted within these halls of education, that he was bound to attract trouble or that it possibly finds him....putting it bluntly; not only did they fear him, they didn't like him either because they blamed him soley for the death of Victor Torez.

After much heated arguing the deputy head considered the option of removing Piccolo, formerly Noble from the school grounds and an assembly was called were all 300 students came forth and took their seats. There were no resightments from the bible but a clear quick order from the new headmaster that all of the 260 students and the above were eager to hear the result of his decision. And once addressing Piccolo to stand he sighs and looks at him determined, his words being heard very clearly...

"Mr Piccolo, it has come to my attention that alot of the students here are concerned with your being accepted as one of our own in the school grounds. The pupils here, came to me with a petition and a request to have you expelled permanently from the premissis with concerns to their safety. They claim you to be violent and dangerous and fear you may use your special talents on them. Myself and the other teachers however do not see you as any sort of threat, we see and treat you like every other student in this hall, with care and respect. I am willing to go through with all the documentation of why I should remove you from the school grounds but I doubt that would be entirely just nor fair".

"But since I have heard what the students here have against you, I have yet to hear what the other students think about you. If anyone here can give me a suitable reason why I should not expel the accused in question please speak now as I will take it into consideration".

A few mumbles and whispering transpires around the assembly hall, students silently bickering to one another, questioning if they should stand in Piccolo's defense. But a few angry glares from the students that want him removed quickly changes their minds and they remain silent. Knowing that if they did object, the students would personally make their lives even harder in school. Sometimes a great mass of people often sway the verdict of a decision more than one single person could ever do and it was always decided by the people on what was fair and what was not. Even though what they doing to Piccolo was indeed wrong, they inturn believed it to be right. They were looking out for their safety and thinking soley about themselves without any consideration to how the lone warrior may feel about their betrayal. But like Piccolo always said, 'People were free to speak their mind regardless of what he might have to say, people were their own person and said what came to them freely, even if it was a problem that disturbed them or something they wanted to get off their chest. Freedom of speech has always been around and has never been taken lightly but seriously'.

It looks like no one would stand in his diffence, and that the people who wanted him removed from site would get their wish. That was until a lone student stood in his defense, glaring defiently about the hall and at the other students. If anyone ever spoke their mind freely without worry or consideration of their actions, it was her and from what she just heard, the young women had plently to say.

"Ah Miss Hiroshi? You have something to say in defense of Piccolo?" the teacher asks.

"Actually sir, I do...and at the same time I apologise if my words offend some of the students here, but I can't just stand by and let one man be expelled just because he's different!"

"Please....go on".

"Sir. When I first met Piccolo he was going by the name of Noble as we all know. I didn't think too much of him other than being the new kid that entered our school, that he couldn't be different from anyone else that I've met when I started attending here. Of course I was wrong to be judgemental on my first impression as I thought wrongly of him, as you students are now. To be honest....we never got on well at first, we always argued and got angry with each other and I would get so frustrated because of his cold demenor that I couldn't understand him and how I felt he was hiding something. I'll admit he annoyed me but also interested me at the sametime".

"But a few days ago when the terroists came, they held us all hostage and killed Mr Torez right before our very eyes, and I know all of you were just as scared as I was about dying so don't go bragging about how unafraid you were because that's just a load of crap!"

"Miss Hiroshi!" the teacher exclaimed, shocked.

"Please sir, let me finish. We all know each and everyone of us would have died that day and I won't deny that because as the killer pointed his gun at me...I prayed, can you believe that? I actually prayed for someone to save me, save us all from death. And when the shot was fired, I closed my eyes as tightly as possible knowing I would be dead in a few short seconds but the bullet never came and I wasn't harmed in the least. Who saved me? Piccolo did....Who fought and saved each and everyone of you sitting here today? Piccolo did! He stood up against all 7 of those killers and what thanks does he get?! You all want him removed from our school just because he's 'different', just because he's not 'human'. So what if he's different? So what if he's not human?! The students that signed that form are nothing short of pathetic in my eyes! Your all pathetic, so quick to judge someone because of who or what he is, of his background or what he's like. These are all forms of bullying and bullies always want a scapegoat to harrass, to annoy and to make their life miserable".

"I'll give you the answer to why I think Piccolo should be allowed to stay and learn with us; because he IS one of us. You all want him removed so badly because you fear him, knowing that as unreal and powerful that he is...you fear he'll use that power and turn against you. Piccolo isn't a killer, if he was then he wouldn't have saved my life that day and all of yours included. He would have let those terroists pick us off one by one until we were all dead before he joined them, but he didn't! He got up an faced them because he has more balls than any of you in here have combined. So even if you got your wish and Piccolo was expelled, who would be next? Who would be the next scapegoat that you would bully and judge just because he's different? You would pounce on anyone just to satisfy your boredom here and take pleasure in making anyone suffer for your amusement. Your all taking on the role that Simon had as the school bully and that sickens me".

"Miss Hiroshi, as much as the answers you give are good points, why is it you want him to stay?" enquired the deputy head.

"I want Piccolo to stay because he is my friend and because I don't fear him. Although I don't really know him personality wise, I know what he is and I know that he's not human even if he looks it, but I owe him with my life more than I can say and I trust him completely. He may be different from anyone else living on this planet or in school for that matter but I have no right to judge or question his existance, it's not my place to say. All I can do however is offer him friendship and get to know him better like any other student here, give him a fair chance, like the chance I gave to people that I had to the opportunity to know better and consider my friends. I've known my friend Alisa since junior school and in time we grew up together as best friends because we gave each other that opportunity to know one another and inturn we accepted the faults and good points about one another. The point I'm trying to make is that were all different and we all have flaws, nobody is perfect and neither is Piccolo. We just have to accept him for the way he is and not judge him differently like school bullies would....give him a chance".

That was Nioki Hiroshi's answer and thats how it was. The deputy head rescinded the petition and apologised to Piccolo infront of the students. However angrily they were with Nioki, she did have a point. They were too hastey to judge and not give him a fair chance because they feared him and despite how many people may want to go against that point there was nothing they could do about it. Accept him they will but that doesn't mean they have to like it. Shortly after assembly the students stood from their seats and returned to lessons, leaving only Piccolo to stare at Nioki's slowly but retreating form. 

She wanted to give him a chance? After all that she had seen him do and that she didn't fear him like the others? What game was she playing? Was what she said true? Did she really have any other personal motive for her actions? Friendship? She wanted to be his friend despite what he was? Strange....he thought.

It wasn't as strange as what happened in the 2 years that followed. Whenever Piccolo would attend classes she would greet him warmly with a smile and ask how he was doing, actually concerned for his welfare in and out of school. Then when it came to break and lunchtime where Piccolo would usually retreat to the school gym to continue his training undisturbed, Nioki followed and sat on the benches in the gym he trained in, watching him intently. It was disturbing to say the least. Her gaze never wavered from his as he moved quicker throwing punches and kicks at some invisible enemy, but never fully being focused with his training as he could see out of the corner of his eye that she would still watch him. Like he was the something of a great interest to watch. He should be used to the stares from students by now you would think, but Nioki's staring at him was even more disturbing than anyone else that previously stared at him before. It was like a mind game that bothers you mentally and how Piccolo was faring was not good, in this little game of hers, she was winning.

But then as January strolled by and moved on through the months to December, Nioki was being even stranger. Valentine's day which Piccolo had no idea of what the season was, bothered him. The Teacher. Mr Shaw would walk into class with a big red box in both hands and place it on his desk and open it. Revealing a huge amount of envelopes with cards into them, seemingly written by their secret admirers. Most boys in the class would recieve 3 or 4, the popular ones always got the most, the less fortunate got none. And as for Piccolo, an envelope covered in red and glitter was passed to him with a wink and a knowing smirk from the teacher, baffling him completely.

"Just what is this?!" questioned the youth.

"Don't you know boy? It's Febuary the 14th, Valentine's day. It's when students and people alike recieve gifts and cards from secret or not so secret admirers to show that they are cared for and sort after. You might even call it love" answered the teacher chuckling.

"Go ahead....open it" nudged Nioki who sat beside him.

Reluctantly, Piccolo did open the envelope and peered inside to see a card covered with a big shaped heart and a few small words of affection, inside it red, 

Dear Piccolo,

I just wanted you to know that Valentines day wouldn't be the same without sharing the fact I care for you and I hope we can get to know one another better. Life isn't all about training you know, it's about having fun and sharing your fears, worries and doubts with people you can trust and care about, like they care for you. I hope that you know I'll always be here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on, never hide your emotions from those who like and trust you for who you are, not what you are...because I like you just the way you are, because your not perfect to everyone around here but you are to me...be my valentine...

Love Nioki Hiroshi xxx

To say that Piccolo was stunned is an understatement, shocked and dumbfounded would possibly suit his reaction to Nioki's card of affection. Did Mr Shaw actually know that Nioki sent him the card? Is that why he winked? Yes he was a friend to Nioki because she wanted his friendship and wanted to know him better. But being someone's valentine? Does this mean he has to show some sort of affection to the one who wanted him? That....could possibly be tough in Piccolo's position. He never cared for anyone but himself and relied only on himself because before he grew up by himself and when he enrolled in school he was stared, gawked at and when everybody eventually knew who or what he was...he was shunned away like an outcast. And yet here was the one person, his only friend thus far sending him a card of affection, because it was Valentine's day. Turning to her, Piccolo looks at Nioki intently his face still registered in shock. The words that his stomach and mind bubble with try to force their way upwards and out of his mouth but for the first time embarrassingly, bows his head blushing beet red, still unsure of what to say. Of all the days that he didn't even understand and he didn't even get her anything. Only now does it register what Valentines day means and silently to himself he vows he will do something to return his affection.

Throughout the entire day, Nioki sat and walked with him asking questions occassionally but never talking on like most blondes would. She understood his personality and respected his need for silence and distance from others, even though he had let her get this close without him glaring or growling at her like he would do to most others. And when the day ended Nioki would say her goodbyes only to be shocked to find Piccolo had decided to walk her home and shakingly place his hand on hers gripping it slightly, but not too hard. This time it was Nioki's turn to bow her head and blush a slight hew of red as they walked hand in hand down the streets to her home. Smiling to herself, she knew Piccolo was showing his own way of affection the only way he knew, by operating on instinct. Not bad for a first timer who knew very little about Valentine's day, but sadly it was only for the one day. When tommorrow comes, things would be back to normal. Piccolo and Nioki would return to being friends and they would resume attending the classes they shared and got to know each other better. Piccolo for the time being only wanted her friendship, as he was still uncertain about the whole concept of it all. But Nioki...she was slowly but surely falling for the hybreed Namekian/Saiyan.

Piccolo was the man that she always dreamed about that she searched for endlessly. The guy that was one in a million that only existed in fairy tales. But Piccolo was the fairy tale brought to life, the kind of guy that she always envisioned; Mysterious, strong and willing to give his life for her. Piccolo was indeed mysterious and his origins and powers proved that. Not only that but even when she thought she cracked knowing his personality and his quirks, she would find another barrier that blocked her path, he was slowly opening up to her but reluctantly. He was stronger than anyone she had ever seen, but he never bragged or boasted about it. And finally he was willing to give his life for hers, the day that she could have died from a single bullet, Piccolo had saved her, putting his life on the line...thinking about others more over than his own life. He was a dream come true.

When they finally reached her home she stood on the steps to her door, matching his height and looking him sqaure in the eyes and smiled, "Happy Valentines Day" she whispers planting a small kiss on his lips before running indoors.

The day for Piccolo was a strange but memorable one as the small kiss from Nioki was forever imprinted in his mind for days to come. But then another memorable event came up concerning Nioki. It was coming close to the end of year, near Christmas when students would hand their parting gifts to friends and lovers alike before enjoying the few brief days off to spend with their family and loved ones. Ever since Valentines day Piccolo had made sure that he would spend some free time off from training when returning to the wilderness, his home and he would brush up on the cultures and festivites of the human race that he now belonged too. By the time Christmas came along, Piccolo was fully aware of all seasons concerning Birthdays, Valentines day and Christmas. Each day a special one which included gifts and showing affection to others. And although he had no gifts to give Nioki, he had a better gift to teach her better than any handwrapped present, as did she...

"Piccolo....Noble...listen I err...well I know you don't spend Christmas with family an all since you don't have any so how about spending it with me and my family. I mean your welcome to stay with us few days and I would like nothing more than your company on Christmas day and a few days after that".

"I accept".

"Wha?! You what?" questions the young woman.

"I said, 'I accept' but on one condition. That you recieve my Christmas gift with the time I spend with you and your family" he answers smirking slightly.

"What sort of gift do you have in mind?" she asks questioninly.

"Simple....I'm going to teach you how to fly".

Author's note: Sappy becoming love fic isn't it? Nah...I like it. Yep it's true, Nioki is falling for Piccolo but he doesn't know how she really feels because he only considers Valentines day as the only day to show affection and doesn't quite get the hint of her sending the V-day card. But trust me dear readers, Nioki will definetly try to make more of a subtle hint on the chapters to come count on it, but as for being hentai that might be in later chapters to come, so the rating of the fic might have to change. Perhaps in chapter 14 or 15...who knows...Anyway thanks for the reviews thus far, they are greatly appreciated as I feel better knowing my work is liked by those that enjoy it. I'll be sure to start chapter 11 when I get home tommorrow, possibly finish that chapter too so until then read and review my fic peeps or send all questions and comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com 

Signed Noble....


	11. When Dreams Become Reality ch 11

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality 

Chapter 11 written by Noble....

"Your going to what?!" gasped Nioki.

"You heard me the first time, I'm going to teach you how to fly" stated Piccolo matter of factly.

"But why?"

"Because it's the only gift I can give you for Christmas. I know that Christmas is the most important season of the year and presents given to one another are supposed to be special and being honest, I couldn't think of a more special gift I could give you".

"...Really?"

"Really, really" he answers nodding, half smirking.

Indeed, Piccolo's choice of Christmas gifts were well thought out, if not a little extreme. But the truth of anything is that the young teenager had not even a penny to his name to buy Nioki a single Christmas gift. He lived in the wilderness since the age of 5 training relentlessly, achieving a higher frame of body and mind using them both as one and just a day or so before deciding to reinduct himself within humanity did he go a level higher then his natural state, to the form of a Super Saiyan as he calls it. He never would have found out that he was both saiyan and namekian if not for the terroists, and even though he hated the findings of his origin. He at least had to accept what he was and live with it. There was no other choice in the matter. Trying to be something that your not was never Piccolo's way. He couldn't deny being nothing more than a lab experiment and even though at times it saddened him greatly, to know he had no family or relatives. He knew it did not matter. Nioki was his one and only so far friend, that trusted and respected him for what he was regardless of the fact he wasn't even human.

But that was 2 years ago, at that time when he returned to humanity he was only 13. A simple age of a teenager and he had achieved and excelled to higher ranks of the warrior code thanks to the dna of ancient warriors that flow through his veins. 13 years old and he had to handle the shocking truth about his origins and somehow stay sane after the whole ordeal. How Piccolo managed that was anyone's guess....if most people found out that they were born in a test tube, they probably would have gone into shock for the rest of their lives, or perhaps insane. But somehow the youth had managed to surpass both shock and insanity and move on and to this day he still wonders how he could continue living as if everything was normal, that his origins meant so little to him now. 

If anything, it was his pride and duty stopping him from ending his own life. His own selfless oath to serve and protect innocents that were weaker than him that needed protecting. The death of Victor Torez, a life he could have saved always remains forever imprinted in his mind. A reminder, a lesson learned all too quickly that one life is just as important as many others that should always be protected and cherished. it does not matter to Piccolo if he knows the innocent or not, nor does he care if they hate or fear him. Their safety to him is all that matters. The welfare of those that populate the globe are all that matters to him and he will fight to his dying breath to protect the planet and his people.....no matter the cost.

The routine to his daily tasks however were no different then what he faced in school. Learning the teachings of the world was one thing, scowering through the endless skies in search of trouble and danger was another. His teachings were important to him, but saving lives was vastly more important. The warrior was doing what so many hundreds and thousands of soldiers and sea men do during half of their life. Working without the benefits of getting paid of course, but money was a couple of steel coins branded in gold and silver. No useless amount of green paper was worth as much as the value of a human life. The safety of the people Piccolo saved daily was the only reward he desired. Whether it was by saving them from natural disasters such as; volcanoes, earthquakes or even tornadoes. Piccolo was always up to the challenge and faced the destructive powers of mother nature head on, throwing caution to the winds. Mother nature had always been his enemy and never his friend, such was the way of the invisible foe that threatened countless other lives daily.

But sadly despite all the awesome powers that he could wield, the young hybreed couldn't be everywhere at once. Unable to stop even more gruesome tasks caused not by natures elements, but by man itself. Not everyone living on the planet is infact an innocent. In this day and age too few of us really notice how many of us walk amongst the guilty. Our world is full of such sick individuals that not even the government or the police do much of anything to stop them. Muggers, terroists, psychotics, rapists, pimps and drug dealers. These are only a select few that cause so much pain and misery to the world over. The familes of those that experience living through these times are the only ones who really know what true pain is like; to discover that one day, your loved ones, the children you fought so hard to raise into a good family have made their way into the perverse times of today. Selling their bodies for cash, working for pimps just to get laid and to get their pay, regardless if the amount of money was worth the desicration of the human body, to be toyed around and played with like a toy. obeying the orders of what their clients want and what their bosses expect of them to do.

How hard is it for a mother to answer her front door one day just to hear from the policemen that her daughter had died from a drug overdose or that she was raped and then murdered? The grief that follows is somewhat unbearable and unreal, too hard to let go of and yet with the grief it turns to anger and rage and then into a mixture of sorrow and tears. This is what Piccolo pictures in his mind constantly every day. Knowing that one day he saved the lives of a few hundred, only to see in a newspaper report that some girl died from an overdose supplied from her dealer. The responsibility, the need to be everywhere at once grows inside of him with each passing day. Knowing that he could do so much more, save countless more lives from the harsh reality of the world today. But unfortunetly with life.....that's just the way it is and how it has always remained. People live and people die and no one can really tell when were going to kick the bucket, it's all a question of fate and timing. Fate chooses who lives and who dies, regardless of the fact if that person or persons refuse to give up, to die so easily, so unfairly. We all exist for some reason or other for someone else's amusement and thats why life is so unfair, because no matter how much we want it to change and for it to be perfect as the way we want it to be, it just will never happen. 

Society doesn't care what other people do anyway, law and order these days means so little. Nothing but a bunch or words written down for all of humanity to obey. But who really obeys what another person says? The people who just want to live out their lives as normally as possible are the ones that tend to listen; teenagers who go through school and college, graduate and go looking for a job and in years ahead find their supposed soul mate and buy a house and build a family. This is just your typical example of an ordinary male or female that goes down this road. This kind of person does things by the book, doing what he or she wants but all the while obeying the law and looking forward to the future, for the benefit of our children and their childrens children.

But what about the other half of humanity that doesn't want to follow rules and obey the law? With every answer to a question their will indefinetly be a problem. In life their are always two sides to a story, like the never ending struggle between good and evil. Those who choose not to obey societies law go down a different path. The path of those that believe doing what they want is the right way. Taking drugs, stealing, kidnapping, murdering. These are the individuals who believe that society made up a bunch of rules because it was scared, that if there was no order over the planet then there would be chaos and destruction. To this day there is always chaos and destruction in some form or other. And no matter how much closer we get to stopping it, somehow it starts again. Going over the same patterns over and over in an endless cycle. Life? Death? It continues to surround us as it always has since time began, we can't stop it indenfinetly but that doesn't stop us from trying. We all have a path to take whether it is the right one or not. We just have to live with the decisions we make and learn from them, becoming wiser, knowing that the path that each individual takes will be as that person choose it. And as for Piccolo, he knows the path he has chosen is the right one and none will waver him from his mission.

Protecting the innocent and punishing the guilty may be Piccolo's personal mission in life, but for now, the mission had to wait. He couldn't exactly turn down Nioki's offer, even he as this planets protector had to rest once in a while, a couple of days vacation with Nioki and her family would probably help him to get to know her parents better and possibly make him feel less tense around certain people. But the question that was spinning around in Piccolo's mind as he walked Nioki to her house, escorting her home, was 'Did her parents know what he was?'

Looking to his left and at her it's a possibility that she did. Nioki throughout the whole day was more relaxed then he was and showed no signs of looking tense or worried. Strange as it was, why did it seem like taking him to see her parents for a Christmas get together was completely normal?! He would have to ask her that later on in the days ahead when she begins her training on learning how to fly.

The gathering unexpectedly did turn out to be as normal as he suspected, her parents Mr and Mrs Hiroshi were acting all friendly and polite, welcoming him with open arms like he was an actual member of the family. The second time in Piccolo's life that he was accepted by others that did not fear him, like Nioki herself. They talked as much as they could, asking Piccolo all sorts of questions while showing him about the household, trying to make him feel less tense and more comfortable. It didn't take the young warrior a second guess to know who knew how he felt about being around new people. Nioki had known him now for a good 2 years or so and it seemed like everything Piccolo ever did was blaintly obvious to the young female, like he was an open book that she had red and observed with scrutinizing eyes. His personality, how he acted, what his likes and dislikes were, she had been one step ahead with preparing everything for the Christmas gathering and anticipated his every action. Smiling inwardly the young warrior begins to wonder if Nioki would be able to anticipate his movements when sparring. Perhaps she could...

2 years ago when Nioki first saw him train, her eyes always seem to be so wide with shock and boggle with awe as she watched him intently, never fully able to detect his movements as he phased from one area to the next so much faster than human eyes could see. But as the days went by and turned into months, he was so certain that even as he moved as fast as he possibly could, he could always feel her eyes on him, watching intently, curiously as he trained feverishly while in his spare time. there was no doubt in his mind that she had his moves and actions memorized without fault, but she would be nowhere near his level of power that's for sure. No one would.

Mr and Mrs Hiroshi were just as interested in him as Nioki was. Asking him questions on end while eating the family meal that they had prepared for all 4 of them together at the table, chatting to one another intrigued. So it was true, Nioki did tell them about his strange abilites and upbringing and not once did they say a harsh word against him, infact they were more than grateful for Piccolo being inducted within the same school grounds as Nioki was. If it wasn't for him, their baby girl would have died, killed by the terroists that held them and the entire student body hostage. They inturn were eternally grateful for him being there and could do nothing more then invite him to join them for the Christmas season. After all it was Nioki's idea in the first place and it seems like her parents had readily agreed with her wishes.

However just as the meal finished and Piccolo was about to excuse himself, not one for being impolite about staying any longer than neccessary. He thanked Nioki's parents for their company and for the wonderful meal, only to have Nioki to grab his hand, stopping him from going anywhere as she gripped as tightly as possible. Looks like she had other ideas in mind. No sooner had he wondered this, that he was being dragged along the household and up to the stairs to an unopened room he had yet to see. Nioki's bedroom....this didn't look good....

"Piccolo, if you think that I'm going to let you live the Christmas season out there in the wilderness all alone then you must be even crazier to think that I'll even let you step on foot out of this house" she says sounding demanding.

"But...I can't....You and your parents were kind enough to let me stay for a few hours and have dinner with them. I've stayed longer than neccessary and I don't want to hold you parents up any more than I already have. You have a great mother and father but this isn't my place to say whether I would stay here or not, this is your home not mine, and isn't my stay here disturbing them in the slightest?"

"Not at all Piccolo. I talked it over with mum and dad and they are even more than happy that you joined us today. Have you already forgotten that your supposed to stay here for at least 4 more days to teach me how to fly? And what about tommorrow, you know when we open the presents? I'm not letting you leave tonight so that I have to actually go 51 miles into the wilderness to give you your gift, that's a little overkill for me".

Nodding the hybreed saiyan/namekian understands and looks about her room curiously. Noticing a huge stack of teddy bears and fluffy toys on top of her cuboards, books based on romance and fairy tales neatly stacked on shelves on the other side in alphabetical order. Posters and photographs placed on all four corners of the room and one double bed.....the only bed in the room...(Uh oh).

"Nioki, if I am indeed staying. Where would you parents like me to sleep? On the sofa in the living room?" he questions, nervousily.

"Silly, your staying in my room tonight with me" she replies giggling.

"I'M WHAT?!"

"Geez a little louder, I don't think the of whole of China heard you yet" she whispers sarcasticly poking his chest.

"Nioki? Hello?! There is only one bed!"

"Exactly, it's a king sized bed. More than enough for two people to sleep in" the female answers somberly.

If Piccolo's jaw could have fallen any further...it would have been hanging until it hit the floor. This is crazy! Just what is she up to?!

"W-what about your parents? They won't like me sleeping in the same bed as their daughter".

"Oh ma and dad think it's fine. Besides were do you expect to sleep, in the same bed as theirs?" she retorts, dripping of sarcasim once again.

"Alright, alright you win. But if I have your father screaming 'bloody murder' then it's your fault".

Her answer isn't given by words, she just gives him a quick peck on the cheek and leaves to change in the bathroom, leaving Piccolo to change in her room. Sighing he removes his turban and weighted cape and places it neatly on the side and then soon after his gi top, trousers and red belt follow until the young hybreed is left with nothing more than a blue pair of boxers. Hurridly and cautious of his surroundings and the situation he moves over to the left side of the bed and removes the covers and lies down, his hands over his chest. Again more strange feelings that feel so alien to him begin to emerge and of all times it had to be now?!

Increased bodily temperature, quickening heartbeat and his pulse was going haywire like a jack hammer. Just what was his body expecting because he certainly didn't know why it was reacting differently. Trying to calm himself he closes his eyes and breathes in slowly and deeply in short meditation. His body slowly obeying the commands of the mind until....a shuffling of the covers is heard crystal clear in his ears. The next thing he feels is a hand, gentle and warm placed on his chest as well as the rest of a human body snuggling up towards his. Adding to the warmth that was slowly increasing again all over his body. With flushed and slightly tinted cheeks he opens his eyes and looks down to see Nioki with her hands and her head placed on his chest, eyes closed and sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face. 

For all the actions Nioki was making towards him, it was slowly beginning to infuriate him that he couldn't possibly figure this woman out. Her personality, the way she acted, it was so hard to decifer, to understand her motives for doing what she did. (Women.....I'll never understand them), he thinks silently before his eyes slowly droop closed. And as sleep overtakes him, for once in his young life did the nightmares and the constant worries of what tommorrow might bring ceased to trouble him in his dreams...for once Piccolo was at peace.

Author's note: Gomen...Gomenasi....I didn't mean to be so late with this chapter but I did get it up didn't I? As you can see the story is slowly but surely developing more into a romance fic but like it is this is also a general fic, meaning that there will be other elements within the story also: angst, action etc. Even though this story has all other genre's to it, I always love to read and write romance fics. What can I say? I'm just the mushy, sensitive sorta guy...heh...

Coming up in Chapter 12? Welcome to flight school 101 as Piccolo teaches Nioki how to fly, but will she succeed? Here's hoping! Please be a responsible reader and review my fic, after all it's your views and comments that mean the most to me, it's what really counts. So either review or send the all questions, suggestions, comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Signed Noble.....


	12. When Dreams Become Reality ch 12

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality 

Chapter 12 written by Noble....

4 days, the only time in Piccolo's life did he truly feel proud of his origins. Being a hybreed of a namek and a saiyan was benefical and did have it's advantages, the examples being that his training from a very young age to a becoming 15 year old, his Ki was to say the least and without boasting on his part, the strongest on the entire planet. A base powerlevel of 5 million, also adding the ability to transform into what he calls a 'Super Saiyan' that pretty much makes his full potential up to 45 million, if not a little more. All that power and there was a huge possibility that he could train even harder and learn new techniques that he hadn't even begun to think of. Other than using his unusual abilities to fight crime and to serve and protect the innocents of this world, the helpless and the needy. His Ki was being used for one other purpose...to help the closest thing he had to a friend and to help her fly in 4 short days.

5 days ago he was invited by Nioki, his classmate and only friend to join her and her parents for a Christmas get together. Piccolo did want to argue the point of joining them, as he thought his merest presence in a family gathering would have disrupted the one good time of the year. But he knew he could not refuse her, even if he tried. If she asked something and he refused, Nioki would continue to ask him throughout the entire day, coaxing him until he gave up. So instead of refusing her, he ultimately agreed but on one exception; that she trains with him and teaches her how to fly. His Christmas gift to her.

Other than his friendship, training her to fly the endless skies was the only gift he could give her. He had no money and never really needed it. Money was just fruitless to him and could buy no gift that could express how special he thought she was. When a gift is given to someone on Christmas, it is intended to be special and heart warming, to show that a person cares for the one that recieves it. Teaching her how to fly was the only gift that he could give her because he knew she would love it. Not one person on god's green earth could deny such a gift, to fly without wings or machinary. It expresses total freedom and restraint from the entire world below. Piccolo understands this because he felt the same way when he first gained the ability to fly. Flying unaided and by the will of one alone can only bring a smile that only gets bigger when soaring high above the clouds and Piccolo knew that Nioki would love to feel this feeling also.

The only problem was actually teaching her how to manipulate her ki and use it. It's never easy the first time and can be quite tricky, concentrating on it soley, tensing ever fiber of your being to pull at the very life source of who you are and to bring it into the light as Nioki undoubtably and frustratingly found out. The young hybreed made it look so easy infront of her, bringing his hands together slightly and forming a small ball of ki that flashed and continued to grow in size, awing Nioki at the sheer beauty of it.

For his training partner however, teaching her to force out her ki into a ball and manipulating it for the use of flying was by far more tedious then they both first expected. It took Nioki the entire first day just to bring that small smidgeon of ki that she had towards the light and tiredly and sweating called it quits at 11 in the evening. Despite all the tiredness and sweat Nioki gathered in that single day, Piccolo was proud of her accomplishment. She was learning much quicker than he first thought and believed that it would have taken longer, a week longer for her to actually fly. But as eager and determined as Nioki presented herself, she didn't show any signs of giving up anytime soon. She was showing and at the same time impressing her training partner beyond his own expectations of how she could cope. 

Such intense determination, so strong willed and stubborn.....Although Piccolo wouldn't admit it now, for that small amount of ki that Nioki had, he secretly believed that she was even stronger than him. No matter how powerful the young hybreed namek/saiyan was, to him Nioki showed different kinds of strengths and confidence that dwarfed his own and she didn't use her ki to show it. She always showed it with her words and her personality, she always seemed to change and act differently when around Piccolo. With each passing day he would learn something new about her and then he would be none the wiser about figuring her out. But it didn't matter to him, he liked her just as she was. She was unique in her own way. Just as was he unique in his own way, being the only one of his non existant race. Two pieces of a puzzle, so different yet looked like they fitted together perfectly.

The next 3 days after were going along smoothly, much better than previously expected. When Nioki first learned how to draw out her ki infront of her, it was like a flood of knowledge came gushing out of nowhere flooding every corner of her mind and shortly after that it came, her training increased in tempo with little effort on her part. Within 2 hours of the new day she had already learnt how to levitate 3 feet off the ground and shortly after that Nioki had made it so high in the sky that she was levitating as high as her house. Quite an accomplishment indeed for one so young...

2 days after that Nioki was flying faster than ever or that she ever imagined. Zipping in and out from one place to the next and controlling her ki so that she could fly as fast or as slow as she pleased. All the while below Piccolo watched intently, following her every movement with the biggest smirk ever to plaster his usually stone chisled features. The woman had certainly given him a run for his money. She had trained harder and harder with each passing day and had passed finally with flying colours, making flying around the endless skies look like childsplay compared to his forms of training. Even though she had fully mastered her own flying ability with a now increased ki, there still remained one little detail before her training would be complete.

Levitating of the ground slowly and still etched with a satisfying smirk he flies up towards her at a normal pace and once half way he calls to her.

"Hey Nioki!"

"Huh? Oh hi Piccolo...So? What do you think?" she asks smiling wide.

"I think your technique is good, excellent even but your still missing out on one small detail that you need to learn to have full mastery over your new ability".

"I am?" she questions eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, this!"

Without a single movement Piccolo phases out of sight and behind her, arms folded. To say she was shocked was an understatement, more like looking at him in awe. This one little dissappearing trick was the only ability that Nioki had yet to see her partner do. She had seen all the other techniques and abilities used, except for the use of ki blasts which she didn't know about, but phasing out from one place and to another while flying looked more tricky than anything she had learned previously. But that didn't stop her from wanting to learn it.

"How did you do that?" she asks frowning.

"Years of training" Piccolo answers flatly.

"So how do I do it then?"

"Well there are either two ways. 1 you can use your minds eye and detect my ki and force yourself to reappear to the new destination I fly too or 2 you can watch where I go and then use your ki to phase right next to me. I think we should go with number 2 since you have yet to discover how to actually use your ki to detect others, so instead of using your minds eye were gonna have to do it the old fashioned way, by using your eyes".

"Ok, let's do it" she answers smiling determined.

"Alright listen up. I'm going to fly a little ahead, when I stop I want you to picture yourself in the same place that I'll be in and I want you to push yourself there. Use your mind and will yourself there ok?"

A few seconds later the young warrior flies on ahead and turns back to her and waves, stating that he's in place and for her to go ahead. It takes only minutes but after concentrating as hard as she can and willing herself she teleports and phases out only phase back into where Piccolo is and literally in his arms. Nioki breathing hard and slightly tired looks up to him, breathless but smiling. As for Piccolo, the sudden closeness was nerving and unexpected. So few times had he been close to this woman and still he was unfamilar with being so close to another gender, her curves playing hell on his bodies own wanton needs, his judgement muddled and wavering onto what his instincts silently coax him to do. Her breathing hot and heavy on his neck, sending chills up his spine, her scent filling his nostrils completely, drowning him into a feeling of nervousness, of arousal. But before he can allow his instincts to take him any further, he pushes her away slightly coughing.

"O-ok, you did well. But you have to use this technique while flying and you must use it as quickly as possible, move from one place to the next without a second thought, let's try it".

Just as it was ordered by her mentor that was it done, Piccolo was phasing out from one place to the next, high and low and Nioki followed suit to the best of her capability, catching up with him with each try, phasing in and out from one place to the next, performing the trick as she was told to, with fervor. She was learning fast, much faster than she had previously with just flying and now she was zipping about like a pro, like she had been flying the endless skies all her life, second nature if u will.

Before long it was the student getting the better of the teacher, phasing not infront of him but behind him and tapping him on the shoulder with a wicked smile and as Piccolo would turn back to her she would dissappear again. Looks like she was bringing her own set of rules into this little game, a game that she again was winning.

But two can play at this game and it only takes two to tango. She may have gained impressive speed and slightly increased ki with her training but Piccolo had an ace up his sleeve that she had yet to learn. The little trick that he had in his arsenal was that he could detect ki signatures all over the planet and she could not. With her being in such close proximatey to his were abouts it was easy just to detect her ki alone and before she would know it, he would win this little game of hers.

Confident and unwavering Nioki continued her small onslaught of trickery until with quick movement Piccolo turns behind him and grabs her on both arms with a strong grip unlike any other that has touched her before. Startled and speechless Nioki looks back to her mentor, squirming to break free but alas she cannot, leaving Piccolo with a satisfying if not evil grin.

"Guess what? Looks like I win".

"Alright, alright lemme go already! You win....this time".

Nioki shrugs off his grip and folds her arms frowning, pouting no doubt that seemed immature and childlike. But since she was still a child so to speak and being his age, he would have expected her not to act like this. She was always so serious and mature that he never expected her to pout like a kindergarden from junior school. The display was making his lips twitch upward even more than before, followed by a low chuckle. And before long Piccolo is holding his stomach and laughing so hard that it feels so good not to stop. She throws him another death glare and punches him on the arm playfully, silencing his laughter but not completely as they both descend to her house below.

The night comes and the sky grows darker into usual retrospect of a mixed dark blue and black colour and before long both Piccolo and Nioki are making their way to their room. 4 days in the same house and the same bed as her and still it caused him to feel nervous everytime. Her parents had yet to scream bloody murder for being in the same bed as hers and only greeted him every morning with a knowing smile and a wink. Talk about feeling uncertain....

The first as usual to get into bed was Piccolo, wearing only a pair of blue boxers. Nioki would always take her time in the bathroom, freshening up as they say. But with each of the 4 days she would walk into the bedroom wearing something enticing and different, purposely with intent to arouse him. It nearly succeeded too, wearing such a lacy garment that showed off her curves and her nicely perportioned chest. She was definetly growing to be a fine woman. Then as she seductively stepped into bed she would look at him with a knowing grin and snuggle up beside him until it seemed that she was so close that she couldn't get any closer, placing her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat thump as his chest rised and falled. Her head snuggling into his neck, her breath hot but steady. Sending more inevitable shivers up and down his spine, goosebumps covering his arms and legs from head to toe. Its not that he hated the closeness of her body and skin touching his, it was just different. Sending vibes of electricty all over his body even with the slightest touch. Whatever she was doing to him...he wasn't sure if he liked it or hated it...

On the 5th day both Nioki and Piccolo returned to the school grounds...together. Using Piccolo's preferred form of transportation, flying of course. But before they left to reach the school fields, Nioki insisted that he act wild and reckless and to break the rules if only once. She wanted him to go there in his turban and weighted clothing because as she claimed was fond of him wearing it and that it suited him. He nevr wore his training attire over his school uniform before, but what the hell, it's ok to bend the rules...if only a little.

The students below were granted the awesome sight of both Piccolo and Nioki flying side by side, doing all forms of spectacular twists and turns, with the occassional loop the loop while laughing so hard that they could die. Yeah it was fun to act totally free every once in a while, but it was best for him not to get too out of character....he had a reputation to uphold as a bad ass y'know!

Meanwhile, somewhere below hidding amongst the folage of greenery and leaves, several shadows watch just as intently as the students did mere metres away. A sickening smile creeping onto the face of the one supposedly in charge of this hidden group. Whatever their intentions....it can't be good.

"Sir, the target has been spotted and make no mistake about it, this time Piccolo will join us or he will die!"

Author's note: Creepy ya? nahhh....i'll bet some of you out there that have been playing catch up with my fic will undoubtably know or guess who these 'shadows' are. But this time Piccolo's adversary is not 7 or 10 people, we've got a whole load of killers wanting his head this time but what is the reason? Great, more trigger happy physcotics that want Piccolo for his powers. Be here sometime in the week for chapter 13...and don't get weird with me when I say 13 is unlucky for some...because for Piccolo....it just might be....

On a somewhat more desirable note...I have decided to dedicate this entire story to a close friend of mine, well my girlfriend, She's going thru some hard times right now and since she loves reading my story so much and is hooked on it I couldn't think of a better way to please her...for the moment. I just want you to know that I love you honey, and I hope your feeling better when reading this.

Send all comments and suggestions to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com or do one better and be a responsible reader and review my fic....it means a lot to hear what the people think, after all its your views that count. Until ch 13...later...

signed Noble....


	13. When Dreams Become Reality ch 13

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 13 written by Noble....

Terror, the very name self explanatory just like chaos and destruction. Many millions the world over know exactly what terror is and have witnessed it up close and personal. Terror and destruction, the worst combination to grip a human heart with fear, causing ever fibre of your being to stand still, rooted into the spot you stand into, unable to move. Fear causes this as the vice it holds on your heart continues to remain gripped tightly, squeezing harder until you can no longer feel the air in your lungs. Taking the very air you need to breathe, to survive. Why of all times was this happening now? School life was returning to normal as it ever could be and now this?

The first lesson of school was getting underway, History for some, maths for others but for Piccolo and Nioki, boring ol' english. It's times like these that Piccolo actually wished for a kill joy, something exciting to spruse up his day. It's times like this that the age old expression pops in as a firm reminder to things that you should never ask for, 'be careful for what you wish for, you just might get it'.

Piccolo got it, just like everyone else in the school walls heard it as a projectile was fired and came crashing through the school walls with a massive explosion, tearing apart floor boards, walls and windows alike. It was a message or rather a call out, meant only for Piccolo as students and teachers alike huddle under tables, clutching each other out of fear and desperation. The young namek and saiyan hybreed is the only one standing, his face etched with a grim scowl, one of many that Piccolo has worn time and time again. Even the anger in his eyes is apparant, glowing brightly as his eyes shifted from black to teal, the early signs of the anger, the rage of emotion that would force him to transform into a 'Super Saiyan'. But he couldn't transform here....the students would fear him again, evidently even more than the waiting mob of unknown killers outside. Not only would the transformation scare the students once more but it might just tear the school walls down, he couldn't risk putting their lives in jeopardy again, not this time. This time it was his problem and his alone...

It was his fault for everything happening now, he had lured another faction of some sort. They wanted him and it was obvious their intentions were not good, it was revenge pure and simple.

"Piccolo?" whispered Nioki, daring to peer out from under the table.

"STAY here...nobody move and nobody leave the room, this is my fight" he answers growling, small sparks of electricty flowing all over his body.

Grabbing his turban and weighted cape he quickly puts on his training gi and clenches and unclenches his fists, ready to fight. He was going to make sure that this would end quickly and very painfully for whoever it was, if a single drop of innocent blood was spilled by that explosion then they would all have to pay for it with a gallon of blood from each of their bodies. He didn't care how many there were, numbers didn't matter to him. He could take on the entire planet single handedly and come out without even the slightest scratch, after all...he was created to this world's most perfect soldier. None could ever compare to him.

It doesn't take him long before he's out of the classroom and school door, smashing it aside as he runs outside powering up immediately into his Super Saiyan. His minds eye searching for ki much higher than the usual ones he feels inside the school grounds and suprisingly there is one ki that he's all to familiar with, lurking around the corner on the school fields...where the last battle took place...no mistake about it...that bastard was back for round two and after two years in hiding.

(I thought the police threw him in jail? Feh...well he's going to regret coming back here and messing with my school) he thinks angrily, eager to get into some stomping some heads.

"YOU!"

"Well, well, well. It's about time you showed up Piccolo! Miss me?" answers the leader in question.

A feral growl is his reponse as his fists are tightening angrily, causing blood to seep through. The past had once again returned to bite the young warrior in the ass and again it came in the form of a physcotic terroist who Piccolo thought was long behind bars for the next 100 years for every concievable crime possible known to federal law. And yet he was here...smirking from ear to ear, seemingly but obviously gloating as if pride was all consuming.

"You are going to pay for coming back here! What do you want with me?!" he shouts spitefully, pointing.

"Oh it's not so simple as what I want Piccolo. It's more along the lines of what my client wants and now the choices are not so simple for you or me anymore".

"What do you mean?" he questions, eyes squinting.

"I'll make it this simple for you my boy. You either come with us and work for our client or you die, simple enough?" the leader answers smiling grimly again.

"Those were the same ultimatums you gave me the first time you tried to take me back to your faction and I gave you and those other punks the answer when I kicked your sorry ass' all over the very fields you stand on. My answer is still 'No' and nothing you can do or say will make me say otherwise".

"Confident are we and yet you still refuse the requests of your creator? Pity....it looks like were going to have to do this the hard way".

"There is only one hard way and that's getting stomped on by yours truly. You don't honestly think you can beat me when your weapons are more than useless against me, plus you and your new followers are so weak I doubt I'll even break a sweat scragging your butts all over the floor".

"Actually, for once I must agree with you on that subject Piccolo. Indeed you could easily beat the living hell out of me and my troops without putting any effort it into it. But unfortunetly for you my young soldier, the outcome this time...will be different".

The young saiyan and namekian hybreeds response to the Terroist leader's boast is pure comedy in itself then it is a threat. The now unsupressed laughter of Piccolo rings loud and true in the ears of the 25 heavily armed killers. Each one questioningly looks to another eyebrow raised. Baffled at the young teenager's outburst, most people would scream in fear when confronted by men as heavily armed as they were. So why wasn't he scared and why was he laughing like what their leader said, who was still smirking arrogantly as ever, at something that to him was so funny?

"Your full of it. Last time you and your 6 lackys threw everything you had at me, and some and the only thing you destroyed was my clothing. So what makes you think the outcome would be any different this time?" retorts Piccolo, his laughter subsided to a small chuckle.

"This!" growls the leader firing one rocket launcher round at the young warriors chest. The round hits dead on and a small explosion follows ripping apart the school uniform once again, like the epic battle 2 years ago on these very same grounds. Looks like he may actually have to get himself a job once this is over and done with, he thinks. There was no way he was going to get replacement clothing a second time for free, once is lucky enough but the second time comes out of your pocket and sadly Piccolo's very thin wallet.

"I see you don't learn from your mistakes do you?" sighs Piccolo boredly, dusting himself off.

"Oh I learned from our previous battle some years back and what knowledge we have of you is sufficent enough to make you return to the fold".

"Yeah, whatever. Are you actually listening? Your making all the same mistakes like last time. One round is NOT going to kill me and neither is every round of ammunition that you have in your arsenal. Face it, your done!"

"Not quite" he retorts arguing but slyly looking behind him.

The sound of a gun being cocked behind him is clearly picked up by his highly sensitive namekian hearing, a ki so low that he hardly noticed it before or that he cared not too. The ki signature however was familiar, belonging to one he thought had dissappeared long ago but it seems like all bad things, they eventually come back if you don't get rid of them entirely. Like nightmares, old enemies, debt problems and so forth. It was things like that, that people in general considered to be problems were infact the bad things that keep coming back to haunt you.

But what was he worrying for anyway? He was this worlds most perfect killing machine, or supposedly. No one on god's green earth could harm him, let alone touch him with those pitiful weapons they call guns. He could just as easily turn around so fast and smack the enemy in the gut before he could even pull the trigger. Heck why even do that? All he had to do was raise his ki shield and the man behind him could do nothing but fire at some invisible forcefield of energy. Predictable...his foe was so easy to read.

However something in the situation changed drastically. The trigger was pulled and what followed after was this weird hissing sound. An energy blast of some sort was fired and even though he had his ki shield up and that he was in his Super Saiyan form, Piccolo felt it penetrate right through it, hitting him square in his back. 

Pain, unbelievable pain. Unlike any he had ever felt before. Dropping to his knees and clutching his sides he could feel it flow all over him, burning every cell in his body. The scent of burning flesh filling his nostrils, sickening him. And with it a strange feeling of tiredness, like he was slowly being drained of his life's energy. Clenching his teeth and wincing hard in long gasps he shakingly looks up towards the leader, sweat pouring down his face.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he asks smirking grimly.

"W-what have you...you done to me?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Simply put Piccolo we do infact learn from our past failures when in battle and used that knowledge of our first encounter against you. You see, we knew you would go Super Saiyan to scare us or to maybe even end this fight as quickly as possible, so this time we came prepared. The very weapon we used is a new prototype model which drains the energy of any or all beings with saiyan and namekian DNA and since you have both in you the result is very satisfying for us, but ultimately very painful for you".

"Your...trying to kill me?" the young warrior answers still in much pain.

"Actually no. My client doesn't want you dead, but if you wouldn't join us he didn't want you to interfere with our plans with all that enormous power you have. Putting it bluntly, this little device cancels all saiyan and namekian DNA and kills them off, or shutting them down as we say. It took us 2 years to match it to your exact powerlevel and blood type and with you going Super? Well it worked all the better. You, my former 'Project Piccolo' are nothing more than an average human being capable of feeling pain just like everyone else on this little mudball of a planet".

"H-human?! NO!"

"Yes! Deny the truth as much as you want to, but really you can't can you? All those years in training are now fruitless as you are now not even 1/4 of your maximum. Our scouters show this and even after you lost all your precious power, the weakness you feel now is even more proof that your just as vulnerable as the other half pints in that school of yours. Look at you! You can't even look at me without shaking, you can't even form a single ki blast to hurt anyone! I doubt you can even stand on your own two feet!!"

"I'll get you, y-your gonna pay for this!" he growls shakingly trying to stand on his feet.

"Not just yet Piccolo, you see I haven't even shown you our newest member, or shall I say your betrayer! C-074 remove your mask please".

If Piccolo wasn't feeling any more defeated than he already was before, he was certainly feeling it now. Those eyes, that grin....that snotty aura of arrogance. No doubt about it, revenge is sweet for those who are giving pain and not recieving it.

"S-simon?!" gasped the youth.

"Yes Simon. Our newest member to the faction. You see we discovered him in the hosptial where YOU put him after you knocked him out with one blow. A very low blow I might add. It didn't take our sources long to find out that you were responsible for injuring him. Infact, you could say Simon here is responsible for us finding you in the first place. When our client visited him that day, Simon explained everything. Said that you moved too quickly to be even human. That's all my boss needed to hear. And thus he sent us to retrieve you, in where we underestimated you that day and failed. Once my client got me out of prison, well you could say Simon by that time had already joined the faction as my replacement, he hated you so much that he stated and I quote, 'I will even kill to get back at that freak who humilated me'. Touching eh?"

"....Bastard"

"Quite true. But needless to say Simon here showed great promise within becoming a member of our organization and it turns out we were correct to think so. He and I have waited 2 long years just for this very moment Piccolo, for our chance at revenge and let me tell you my little friend, that it was worth the wait! Now enough of the lecture, gentlemen? It's time for some fun!"

******

"Nioki? What do you think is happening? I don't hear any explosions or screaming. Do you think Piccolo beat them?" questions Alisa, her best friend worridly.

"I don't know. But something feels wrong. I don't know how to explain it but it's Piccolo, he's in pain, I can feel it" answers Nioki bowing her head.

"Oh come off it girl! You and I know nothing can hurt him, right? Right?!"

"I....hope so".

******

(Pain, so much pain. The injuries I felt before felt like a kindness compared to this. Their punches and their kicks, I can actually feel them connecting to my jaw and stomach. I try to get up and fight back but.....I feel so slow, so tired. Even when I try to stand I keep getting knocked back down, feeling their heavy boots caving into my head and stomach harder everytime. It takes all the will power I have not to cry out in pain, to acknowledge that they are infact hurting me. But I can't stop it, my cries and pain ring loud in their ears and when they hear it they hit me even harder. I can feel warm blood pouring down my face, all over me. I've never seen so much of my own blood before on me. My body fails me, it goes against the commands I give it to get up and fight but I ache so much. Every fibre of me is bruised, bloody or cut and it hurts so much to move).

"How do you like that Piccolo?! How do YOU LIKE THAT!" 

(I can hardly even hear the voices of the terroists anymore. My vision is all cloudy and my hearing is muffled, distant. But I know that it's Simon who is throwing every punch and kick into me, even more than his boss or the others. I want so badly to roar out my anger, my pain, hoping that I will find some strength to fight back. But again I get nothing and my body fails me and before I know it, the whole world around me goes black and I'm out cold. I don't even know if I'm still being beaten to within in an inch of my life. The only thing that hurts me more than this unbelievable amount of pain is the guilt I feel for failing to protect the school, to protect Nioki. Even if I was still concious I couldn't do a thing to stop them now, I feel so helpless....Nioki....I'm sorry).

Author's note: Dark times ahead for our young hero and it seems that his role as this worlds protector is over or is it? Just how low will the rebel faction go to hurt Piccolo even further? And is the school and Nioki safe? Check out ch 14 when it comes out to find out these answers, it'll be up sometime this week so keep those eyes peeled! Be a responsible reader and please review my fic, your comments and suggestions are what matter the most to me and I'd like to hear what the people think. So review or send an email to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

signed Noble.....


	14. When Dreams Become Reality ch 14

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 14 written by Noble....

(How bad is he?)

(It's bad, I've never seen so much blood on one man).

(I...I can't believe this is happening. He's supposed to be unstoppable, how--?)

(There's no how about it, nobody is unstoppable because everyone has a weakness, as does he).

Voices.....so faint, I can barely here them. My hearing feels so numb, are they whispering? Am I dead? I'm not so sure....Everything is dark, blackness all over me. I'm actually having trouble opening my eyes, the slightest movement only rewards me with pain...so much pain that never in my life have I felt. Did I hear someone say they thought I was unstoppable? It's a nice thought and I'd like to smile at that but my body only sends a signal to my brain telling me that it hurts to even try that too. Great....don't I get all the luck?

Wait....perhaps I'm not dead, the pain I feel all over is proof of that. Then where am I? Hospital? What happened before...? Nioki? THE SCHOOL!!

"Will he...be alright then?" a voice asks worriedly.

"In a month's time perhaps, maybe longer. Your friend is very lucky to even be alive if you want my opinion. The injures, the blood loss and bruises....it looks like he was run over by a runaway train or stomped on by at least 30 people".

"N-not....not...30....twenty-s-six" comes the hoarse reply.

"Piccolo!"

"P-please....not..too loud, i-it hurts".

"Oh...I'm sorry, how do you feel?" replies a female voice, soft and sincere.

"I-if I told you that....I felt great, I'd be lying".

"Piccolo...." a tight squeeze on his hand is felt as he feels the warmth spread upwards and around, again a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and even stranger emotions that accompany it...just what was she doing to him that made him feel so uncertain of himself or of her? Piccolo was sure that he knew what the answer was, it was on the tip of his tongue and yet as he tried to put it in words it simply dissappeared, leaving him questioning again and very frustrated.

"The...school what--?"

"The school is fine Piccolo...minor injures to some students at best, no fatalaties...needless to say everyone is just a little shook up about another terroist attack"answers Nioki relief in her voice.

"They didn't destroy...anything?" questions the youth again, groggy but still curious.

"No, nothing. They did however suprise us all and decided to pay us a visit....Idiots...they were grinning from ear to ear like a pack of wolves and snickered alot, always chuckling low and slyly. I can't believe Simon joined them! He's a traitor to the entire school and this country...what could have he been thinking?!"

"...Revenge...power...it's all he wanted..."

"Power I can understand, Simon has always loved being the one in control of other students but revenge? That I don't get".

"He doesn't want revenge on the entire school....but he blames his hatred solely on me....I am the one that humilated him completely infront of the student body remember? After that incident...before the beatings, they told me how they recruited him and that he's wanted me dead ever since that day, when I first enrolled in school".

"Well that makes sense, but that's when we first met too y'know?" smiles the girl proudly.

"...Yeah....I know..."

"Piccolo....what did they do to you? I always thought that you were invincible, guns couldn't harm you, not even thugs bigger or supposedly stronger than you...how did they do this?"

"They...created me remember? They had all the information needed from our first encounter when their scouters got my power reading. They've been keeping tabs on my ki signature ever since....used some sort of weapon created soley to cancel any living thing with saiyan or namekian DNA...in short....I'm just as human as you are now..."

"Human?! But your eyes, your hair...you still look like your in your Super Saiyan form, are you sure they just didn't knock you on the head or caught you off guard or something?" 

"Nioki....I wish it were true, but I wouldn't be in this much pain if that weapon of theres didn't work. But...it worked alright, sapped me of all my energy, my strength. I never felt so weak before, so helpless...and because I was in my Super Saiyan form, the affect from the gun worked all the better. My powers are gone...for how long I don't know, maybe permanently".

"Piccolo, you could always train again? Try to get back all that you lost?" whispers Nioki, smiling slightly, reassuringly.

"I....can't. Even If I did try, it would take years maybe even a whole decade of training to get back all that they took but for what? Those bastard terroists will keep coming back and use that weapon of theres to drain me of my powers and beat me to within an inch of my life until I'm no longer breathing...."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you both...but may I ask who your parents are young man? We need to get in contact with them and alert them of your condition within the hospital" questions a nurse.

"I....don't-"

"He's staying with me and my family until he recovers, his parents are on holiday in Japan. We have no way of reaching them" answers Nioki hurridly.

"Is this true young man?" asks the nurse looking from Nioki to Piccolo and back again.

Unsure of what to say and speechless at Nioki's comment, he is unsure of what to say and yet what she was saying was true in a sense. He didn't have any family or loved ones so there was really no way of reaching anyone he could contact. This Nioki obviously knew but the nurse did not.

"Yes...it's true, I don't know how to reach them" he answers finally.

"Very well" the nurse replies sighing before turning from the two and walking out of the room down the many corridors of the hospital walls.

"Why did you say that?"

"...Well...what could have you or I really have said? That you were a lone teenager without a single family member to go home to? If you said that she might have contacted several agencies and you would have been taken into the care of a foster home....and I would never have been able to see you again...."

"Noiki?"

"You don't understand do you Piccolo? I...care about you a lot, (more than you realise). When those terroists left I ran outside, I looked everywhere frantically for you until I found you lying there in a heap of blood. I was devastated when I saw you...I...I thought you were dead" she answers bowing her head, a single tear escaping unnoticed by the injured teenager lying before her.

"....."

"I really didn't want to believe that you were dead, I prayed with all my soul that you were still breathing as I ran to your side, you can't imagine how relieved I was to find out that you were breathing, if only barely. I've felt scared in my life about many things but never more scared for anyone other than me and....if you were dead...I know that I couldn't go on living without you".

"My parents know about the condition your in and that you have no one to look after you until your healed. That's why your staying with me. The doctor said it would take you a month to recover, maybe longer and the deputy headmaster gave me the go ahead to stay by your side till you recovered fully".

"But your studies..." croaks the boy, trying to get a word in edgeways.

"....CAN WAIT! I can't go back to school, knowing that every single day that I try to focus on my studies that you will always be a constant worry on my mind. Knowing that your at home, injured and helpless to anyone that would try and kill you. Please....you have to let me do this....you protected me once with your life and spared me from death, let me return the favour....I need to be by your side" whispers the girl sincerely, emotion and deep meaning in her voice breaking through.

Sighing, he knows that she is right. There is very little he could do alone in his weakened and battered state, not without someone to watch over him. Even if he would try to argue his point of trying to do things alone as he has always done, would he really be willing to go through all that amount of agonizing pain without finally acknowledging the help of another who would offer it freely? Not many people in this world would be so generous to help an injured other, nor would people care any less for the pain one person feels from such a brutal beating and yet sitting beside him was one would does understand and feels his pain, who wants to stay by his side and share it through all the rough times ahead.

But silently and for once Piccolo has to admit, he can't handle this pain alone. But the young warrior never wanted to share the pain or hard times that he faces with anyone other than himself, it's just too hard to share that sort of pain with anyone you can't really trust. There are so many people in the world who would just use that one time of weakness against you and use it for their own personal use to spread to others. But he knows Nioki, he doesn't know her completely but with the friendship they have between one another, there is enough of bond between them for him to entrust her with his pain and his worries because he knows she would never speak a word of it to anyone and keep the knowledge they share between the two of them alone and to no other.

"....Alright...." he answers finally his voice hoarse and unable to open a single eye to look at her.

The tightening of her fragile hand on his is the only answer he needs to know that she is happy with him putting his trust and friendship in her. He can actually feel the heat from her hand radiating through his fingers as she remains by his side, never moving nor letting go of his hand, because if she did....she feared he would dissappear from her view if she looked away if only for a second. The feel of his flesh on hers is all she needs to know that he's still there with her and Nioki is never going to leave his side...never...

The day ends and its time for Nioki to leave, visiting hours ending sadly and much to her dissapproval and curses thrown to the nurses telling her relentlessly that she has to leave. Her parents are the only reassuring ones that stay by her side, sad smiles on both but with knowing glances understand how she feels. They know even in her rage of been torn away from the injured warrior that she has found a partner, a soulmate in Piccolo and even though she at times wants more than anything to admit it, Nioki will have to wait until she feels ready, when the time was right to tell him....but not now.

With a last fleeting glance to Piccolo's almost pale like form and a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder she leaves, praying that he will be safe until tommorrow morning. Once morning comes Nioki will never be torn from his side again once he is safely transported to her home, where she and her parents alike can watch over him until he is ready to return to a somewhat normal life.

The night starts and ends rather quickly and as the morning of the next day looms ahead, before anyone other than the loved ones of other patients can walk into the hospital to visit the injured, Nioki is already through the door running with every step she takes to the dormitary of where Piccolo lies. Nurses and doctors alike move aside as she runs past them, not even giving a care in the world for a second glance to them for her barging past them like a raging bull in a china shop, Piccolo is all that is on her mind and she refuses to worry or think of anything else.

Before long she is by his bedside again, breathing in heavy gasps, fatigue registering on her beautiful features indicating of the restless night before that of depraved sleep that would not claim her. Sleep was just a constant reminder or worry that even in her dreams she would continue to worry for him and so she got what little sleep she could until Nioki was up in the early hours of the morning and out the door already making a b line for the hospital.

The next couple of hours later once her parents arrive, Piccolo is painstakingly transported to the back of the car, forever by the undaunted side of Nioki, who helps him every step of the way to the car and into her home with a firm but gentle grip on his arm and side. Once inside the house the parents close the doors behind them and watch smiling knowingly as Nioki carries Piccolo ahead to her room, knowing that her every care and waking thought will be to care and watch over him. They know that the weeks ahead will only inturn be nothing more than sleepless nights for their little girl, but they too know that she does not or will not care. She wants to be by his side and nothing more...

*****

An entire week passes and Mr and Mrs Hiroshi's suspisions are confirmed. Yes Nioki did have many sleepless nights, she refused sleep like she didn't even need it. Her strength lied with the one lying on her bed beside her. Piccolo had healed but now as a human being, he healed just as slow as everyone else that had lived through a vicious beating. The only significant part of Piccolo that had healed somewhat were infact the bruises that once refrained his swollen eyes from opening, he now for some part could see but his line of vision was a little blurred but nonetheless at least he could finally lay eyes on Nioki again and this both made Piccolo and her very happy.

Another week passes by and finally Nioki sleeps a little easier, clung to Piccolo's waste with her head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat as she rested, his chest rising and falling alot easier than before when his breathing was short and shallow. There were no more grunts of disapproval or aggitation neither, he was healing just fine by normal standards....it wouldn't be long now till he was fully healed.

Finally with another week and day passing again Piccolo is almost healed and at 100%, the bruises almost completely gone and all that was left on his body as a brief reminder of his encounter some weeks ago were several scars that showed up mostly on his chest and back. Nioki's worry for him had also calmed somewhat too, relief and a genuine smile plastering her trim figure and elegant smile. Yes, she was finally relieved that his pain had ended and soon he would be able to return to his life with her within the school grounds. The physical and torturous pain had subsided, but the mental pain from the former saiyan/namekian hybreed forever remained embedded in his physcie, memories of the events past washing over him even in his dreams. The punches, the kicking, his own blood flowing over his eyes and down his body over and over again. Even though this episode of pain had ended, he was more than sure that the scuffle with the terroist faction was far from over. One day they would return....and what scares the young man most, is that what could he do about it? When all the power he had was now and possibly forever lost to him.

As with all things, with time no one can really tell what the future holds, be it good or bad...this was a waiting game Piccolo hated very much...

Author's note: there ya go, ch 14 uploaded. I'll start ch 15 soon enough and thats when things get a little steamy shall we say? I'm not a man of many words any more as resent events have left me...thinking too much and well....I'm not one to say what I can do about it but rather deal with it. I'm done caring anyway...Be a responsible reader and be kind enough to review my fic, it means alot to me to hear what you think. Other than that send any other questions or comments to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

signed Noble....


	15. When Dreams Become Reality ch 15

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality

Chapter 15 written by Noble....

The start of a new week and the start of a somewhat normal 'human' life for Piccolo. With his injures finally healed thanks to the constant care of the ever vigilant Nioki at his bedside as always, the young man had made an almost complete recovery. Sadly however even with the bruises gone they left several deep scars over most parts of his body. Now the scars I'm talking about ain't the sort you can just see that appear as clear as day, the scars I mean are the ones that remain a constant reminder in a persons mind after an event that shocks and frightens the soul so much that it stays wedged in the mind permanently.

Let's just say for example your walking on peacefully minding your own business when you decide to cross the road without looking or even caring not to look. The result of that person's carelessness could involve a car crash or the loss of his life. If however the person wakes up in hospital and finds he no longer has his left arm, the brain goes into shock and then grief and then from that day on the individual constantly thinks back to what happened and what he could have done to change that drastic turning point in his or hers life. A 'What If?'...if you will. Certain events like car crashes, the death of a family member, battling in the war or perhaps everyday muggings, rape and beatings leave an emotional scar on the physc human brain. Near enough everyone this day and age has gone through such a phase which leaves them devastated, in shock or overcome with personal grief of the event so much that we can't forget about it even if we had all the willpower in the world to.

Piccolo's emotional scar however was much deeper than others, not because he considered himself to be better than humans far weaker than he was but because the impossibility of him actually getting beaten to death by 25 heavily armed and well built men, with the loss of his unbelievable powers in the process. Powers that would have made the punches and kicks thrown at him feel like nothing more than pin pricks, if even that. Fate that day had decided for Piccolo that the shoe this time was on the other foot and was definetly not in his favour. 

But then again Fate is a cruel mistress. She seeks pleasure anyway she can, especially when it comes to entertainment. For countless millenia Fate has toyed with and has been a constant observer to the lives of billions and billions the world, no the entire universe over. She has observed, laughed and even played her hand in events that lead to that would which would most please her most. Because you see Fate and luck are two different things completely. She decides at the top of her head what happens to any individual as she see's fit, whether it be love, beatings, heart break or suicide fate bathes in it all. We as living beings are nothing more than pawns in game of epic proportions, a game that we have our say in or so we think. Do we really decide for ourselves where our lives will lead in the days ahead? Can we truly be the masters of our destiny when none of us can't even predict the future ahead. That's the reality of things sometimes, we don't know what lies ahead from one day to the next because each day is unpredictable.

We can't honestly say to ourselves that tommorrow is going to be a great day, because in the end when it's over you find it turns out to be the worst day of your life. For example you can't go out expecting to get laid and tell yourself that your going to get some, when you could just end up getting a slap in the face for trying and get blown off horribly to the point you feel rejected and that no girl even wants to look at you. That's the funny thing with life, you never know what's going to happen next, it's totally unexpected.

And as for Piccolo, he found out the hard way that not everything is one sided. Not everything goes your way or the way you expected it to turn out. A few weeks ago before the incident started he swore he would beat the crap out of each and everyone of the intruders that attacked the school grounds. Promising nothing more than swift and painful retribution but unfortunetly as the idle chatter between the terroists and him ended the events that occured after were not what he expected entirely. He was shot in the back with a plasma blast of some sort that drained him completely of his powers that he had trained for years to gain, literally shuting down any or all cells in his body that contained Namekian or Saiyan DNA and unfortunetly for Piccolo, his body was full of nothing but the DNA of those two alien species. A total and fatal shutdown occured making him feel weaker than normal, between fatigue and tiredness and before he could even try to get a single punch in, he was stomped to the ground with a boot to his face violently and then reapeatedly after beaten and kicked to death within an inch of his life until the point that it seemed he couldn't even feel any nerve endings his body at all. It left him feeling like an old man; weak, slow and feeble. His body had never felt so numb before in his entire life, he couldn't even move his arms or legs if only barely. It felt like the earth's gravity had increased 100 times more than what he was previously used too.

No, it didn't turn out to be what he expected at all...

That painful day, that very memory of it all was all that Piccolo thought of in his days of rest. Even when he tried to think of something else or perhaps turn his thoughts to Nioki, his subconcious kept on turning back to the very same thing. Over and over again even in his dreams or what is more commonly known as Nightmares. He was sure that Nioki more than anything knew what he was thinking about, what was constantly worrying more than ever and yet then again how could she not? She was at his bedside pretty much 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. She refused to eat downstairs and only left when 'nature called' but as always she would hurridly return as if fearing he would dissappear.

Did anything good really come from this tragedy? That closer feeling of friendship and trust deepened a little more than it was previously that's for sure, but could their friendship, therelationship they had between one another actually deepen any further than that? It was a little hard to tell and confusing in Piccolo's mind, he had no idea what would happen if it did, or what to do for that matter. But soon enough as he was dressed and returning to the school gates with Nioki by his side as always, today on his reinduction he would find out shortly how much deeper there relationship would go indeed.

Strangefully and somewhat confused as he entered his old tutor room, the students occupying it rushed to his side, bombarding him with countless questions and if that he was alright.The result of this actually startled him and made him fumble with his words. Piccolo didn't quite know how to take such a response of so many students worrying over him, he hardly knew any of them and knew only their names briefly, if that. Why were they so concerned for his welfare anyway? A couple of years ago when he first entered these school walls and the terroists made their first appearance, everyone including the teachers feared him and kept their distance, and now they were all acting like they were his best buddies?!

After answering their questions shortly after, the school life that he returned to, resumed it's normal activities. Students went back to their classes and consumed themselves with idle banter and chattering while others ingrossed themselves in their work and education. Yeah, school was definetly back to the way it's always been, bar the students keeping their distance of the young man and his powers that were missing. That's the only signifficant change that happened with school or so Piccolo thought....

Half the day passed and already it was lunchtime. One hour for students and teachers alike to take a break and fill their stomachs with the food provided from the cafeteria. Piccolo would usually use this time to improve his training and learn some new techniques alone in the gym but since his powers were now gone, he decided reluctantly to join the rest of the student body within the lunch hour. Filling his tray with whatever food looked appetizing and then moving over to the table where Nioki and her best friend Alisa sat he began to consume his food slowly while they chatted on old news and ate their meal in the same retrospect. It all seemed relatively normal but didn't go without a technical hitch, something of interest that Piccolo caught out of the corner of his left eye.

Two students, a male and a female sat on a table not far from his were sitting a little too closely and were holding hands and whispering something into each other's ear which made each gender blush profusely. Now don't take this the wrong way, Piccolo isn't dumb when it comes to learning new things and experinces, far from it but he was a little slow on the uptake as he didn't know why those two students seemed so close with one another. Still watching out of the corner of his eye, intrigued and silently questioning he concluded that their friendship was something different from what he had with Nioki. Sure he and Nioki were close but not that close and whatever they were whispering between one another certainly wasn't something Piccolo and Nioki did, nor did they blush when they talked, so what were they doing?

"Hey Piccolo, what's wrong?" questioned Alisa.

"Those two over there, what are they doing?"

"Huh? Ohhhh, don't you get it? Their in love! Ain't it cute?" answered Alisa gushing at the sight.

"In love?"

"Yeah! Pretty much everyone here in school gets that way. Y'know? Boy meets girl, girl meets boy, they get to know one another and BAM in no time they develop a crush with one another and go a step beyond friendship, they become partners, lovers who will stay only with the partner they give their undying love too".

"Everyone....is like this? Sounds mushy" quipped Piccolo frowning.

"Well not nearly everyone. Most couples don't stay together that long because their relationship wasn't going well or it just wasn't meant to be. I'm talking major heartache here, they say love hurts but it hurts a lot more when your seperated from the one you love and it really hurts a lot when she ditches you and goes for somebody else" answers Alisa knowingly.

"Humph, doesn't sound like it's worth the risk" grumbles Piccolo thinking about it.

"No sometimes it's not. Once you decide to go past the boaderline of wanting the friendship to go deeper it sometimes proves to have more bad points then good ones. After you split, the heartache not only makes you feel miserable but in the end both partners tend to have a spatz with one another and end up hating each other completely until they come to terms with the breakup or don't bother talking to each other at all. Sometimes love is strange like that y'know?"

"That definetly sounds like it's not worth the risk".

"True, true sometimes going that far for such a thing isn't really worth it, however there are some couples that actually fit togehter pretty well. I mean some couples last pretty much 2 months together in a relationship before splitting up and moving on. But some couples last longer than that, for years and years infact long after they leave school because they love each other so much and never want to be seperated. People like that are happy because they have all they ever need in each other, they take the good points of each other and the bad as well but overcome it, because they were meant to be, sorta like soulmates".

"Years and years? How many years exactly?" questions Piccolo in a low voice, intrigued.

"Well if a person ever finds someone that seems near enough perfect and stay together because they believe they are meant to be soulmates...I'd say give or take 50-70 years or until the day they die. Love really lasts that long between some people because as they say 'love has no boundaries'. That's pretty much it" finishes Alisa beaming.

"That's it? They stay together that long because of love, nothing else inbetween?"

"Inbetween? Oh you mean the se- OW!"

A rough slap at the back of Alisa's head cuts her off from her explanation to Piccolo and she rubs the injured spot while glaring at Nioki who had a deathglare of her own to match while looking slightly red in her cheeks. 

"Hey I was just getting to the good part!" growls Alisa at her best friend.

"Forget about that, it can wait till later. Hey Piccolo, I have something I want to show you? Wanna come?" asks Nioki rising from her seat.

Curious and still wanting to know what good part Alisa was leaving out, he stands and follows Nioki down the corridor wondering what it was she wanted to show him until she stops and points to a poster on the notice board. The Poster reads:

'Student Prom'

All Students are invited to the end of school gathering two weeks before the seasons end. All students in the Year 11 margine only. Dress smart and bring a partner or come alone if you like.

Tickets £3.00 a person

Signed The headmaster

Eyebrow quirked, Piccolo turns to Nioki with only one question on his mind, "What's a prom?"

"Argh!"

Author's note: Here ya go peeps chapter 15 up and ready for you to read. Please Review and tell me what you think. All comments are appreciated and no flames please because I will not accept them otherwise, Ok?! *Frowns Vegeta like* If you can't be bothered reviewing my fic just send your comments and questions to: Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

signed Noble....


	16. When Dreams Become Reality ch 16

DragonBallZ: When Dreams Become Reality

chapter 16 written by Noble....

Oh, that sort of prom. After about 3 days and several hours later Piccolo finally understood what a prom was, but unfortunetly for Nioki he didn't like the sound nor the idea of going to the school prom. Heck it even scared the crap out of him just to even go there and wear a black tuxedo but only a little. It's not that wearing a suit bothered him, it was just being in the same school hall were assembly took place with seemingly hundreds of students as couples as dancing partners, lovers or couples who just came together for nothing more than just to be there and to drink the punch and have a good time. This was definetly not one of the top things he wanted to particapte in on his 'Things to do' list, since when did a social gathering have to involve being mushy or luvy dovey with your partner? That of all things was never Piccolo's style when it came to staying in Nioki's company, he would be polite, seem a little distant at times with his thoughts invading every corner of his mind and naturally he would converse and enjoy their time together whether it was in school learning or spending some time together at lunch. Everything between the two just seemed downright normal, however....

Piccolo knew that somehow this prom would drastically change things between them. For 3 days after being told what a prom was by Nioki he decided to go into detective mode and frequently hired some books out of the library to learn more about proms and what occassionally happened or what was most likely to happen before, inbetween and after the prom. It turns out that after absorbing the knowledge from the books and from getting the low down from Alisa on what she knew it turns out that a prom isn't just some social gathering, it's bigger than that.

You see when a gender of the male or female species asks someone to be their partner for the prom, their not just asking that, their asking you to be their 'date' for the prom. Now when Piccolo allowed that to run through his head for a few minutes all he could think of is "WOAH!" and then "WHAT?!" Because the young warrior knew that when your asked to the prom, your asked to be with them and only them from start to finish and it's all about pleasing your partner and making the night memorable for years to come. That means you have to makesure that the night is to be the best from the minute you greet your date at the door, to when your getting your picture taken and then after when the prom ends? What is supposed to happen after that? All he could remember from Alisa was that she had this chesher cat like grin on her face and that she was giggling a little evilly. Whatever that was all about must have been some form of encoded message..."Woman, I'll never understand them" mumbles the youth musingly.

True, true Piccolo may never understand them but that's the way the world works for the rest of the male population. And even when you think you know still do they act differently and change in a way you never really expected. It was confusing at times even for Piccolo who had a hard time really understanding Nioki or Alisa, besides they were women....any kind of women is a mystery and a puzzle of sorts to unravel. Perhaps someone should write a book on 'how to understand women' in any case it would be a best seller for the poor saps that have trouble asking out a girl more over than trying to keep a steady relationship with one.

Big shock number two: "I have to wear WHAT?!"

"You heard me, if you want to impress your 'date' you have to wear a suit" answers Alisa smirking with that knowing smile.

"Forget it! I don't remember that being part of the deal!" mumbles Piccolo, eyebrow twitching nervously.

"Aw come on! Don't tell me the big bad fighter is afraid of looking dignified for once?" she asks teasingly.

"I'm always dignified. Wearing a stuffy black suit has nothing to do with it".

"Oh and what do you suggest to wear for the big night? Don't tell me it's your gi outfit because if you do wear that then you'll be the only one going in fancy dress!" chuckles the girl coaxing him into defeat.

"WHAT? my training gi isn't some stupid fancy dress outfit unlike some morons that dress up as that dumb purple dinosaur on tv!" he retorts grumbling folding his arms.

"Then explain to me what's wrong with wearing a shirt, a tie, a suit jacket, black trousers and shoes? Everybody who's anybody wears respectable clothing like this at a prom. You don't want to embarrass Nioki now do you?"

"Alright, ALRIGHT! FINE! I'll wear the stupid suit! But if get so much as a glare from anybody then you'll be sorry".

"Sheesh fine, it's a deal! Alright follow me it's time to do a bit of power shopping!" the girl shouts running with Piccolo being dragged along by his hair.

"Shopping?!"

*****

Needless to say Alisa and Nioki had planned this to the smallest detail albeit without Piccolo's consent. If he wouldn't agree willingly to going to the prom in a proper clothing attire then they would do it by teasing and coaxing him until he gave up. However it seems he gave up a little too easily, especially to Nioki's standards when Alisa told her everything about the plan going too well. One trick after another and Piccolo was clueless all the way the minute he was bribed into wearing the suit to the hours after that Alisa dragged him into the City grounds to fetch him the things he needed the most for the prom. 

After going in several shops and with Alisa sort of going off track to look at stuff that only women would find interesting the minute it catched their eye, they finally stopped at a clothes shop in particular, that Nioki had mentioned to her best friend, it was supposed to be a shop based soley on flashy outfits and business wear called 'Next'. Smirking Alisa grabbed Piccolo and dragged him inside. From left to right all the young warrior could see was suits and shirts galore of every size and colour, not to mention a few breif cases staked upon various shelves made out of leather and far too many students that commute at his school that were here as well getting their measurements and clothing tailer made. Mumbling in an almost constant and frowning quite frequently Piccolo stayed rooted in his spot at the side, idly looking to some suits that actually looked good. Not that he would admit it to Alisa or Nioki but he was interested at some of the suit jackets that caught his eye. 

"Good afternoon miss, can I help you?" questions a sales clerk.

"Me? Do I look like I need help? Nope, check out that guy over there. His name is 'Piccolo', I believe you were informed by a friend of mine to check his measurements and find the perfect suit for him" Alisa answers half smiling but winking knowingly.

"Ahh so that is Piccolo is it? Our client informed us that you would arrive today. So what's the occassion and what suit and colour do you think you friend would like for him to wear?"

"Well he needs a suit for the school prom but we need an outfit for all occassions as well. Y'know the usual: 21st birthdays, weddings, funerals and for fancy restaurants etc, etc".

"Ah I see, then it'll have to be a black suit and trousers with a tie of the matching colour and a white shirt. How does that sound miss?" the clerk asks.

"Perfect, that will do nicely..."

(Sheesh what did I ever do to deserve this?!) grumbles the half breed namekian/saiyan in his mind aggitated.

It's not that he minded shopping it's just that he didn't like it period! It was just a crowded city filled with even more crowded people spending their hard earned cash on trival things that had little or no interest to him. Besides wasn't shopping mostly enjoyed by the female gender more over than males? That's one thing that actually made sense. In any case shopping was another thing that Piccolo wasn't fond of, as well as huge crowds, suits that were now added to his list of distastes. For someone as young as he, barely a teenager he was definetly showing the signs of a stubborn, grumbling and moody 30 year old. He didn't like being in places where people were in their thousands populating the area, he most certainly didn't like shopping and he hated wearing a suit of any kind with a passion! He was not of all things a business man! Plus he knew very little about what girls whispered about and the hints they were showing so even if he was acting like someone who was alot older, he in truth was just a loner at heart pure and simple and really he knew very little. 

Why was he going through this whole routine again? Oh yeah, Nioki! He was doing this for her so he could look at least distinguished and respectable, but what's wrong with wearing his gi outfit and where the hell was he going to get the cash to pay for all this stuff? It looked a little too expensive even for him and Piccolo never carried cash on him, nor did he even have a job.Somehow Alisa suckered him into this and he knew it. Perhaps he was just here to try on a few things? Yeah that must be it, probably just to see what Alisa thinks of seeing him in a suit was like. Mind you if he still had his powers though this whole ordeal could have been avoided in seconds. He would simply look at a suit, focus his thoughts onto the image of it and to his size specifactions and voila; an instant suit. But unfortunetly thanks to the terroist faction he now had to do things the normal way, or in his case the 'human' way and doing it this way sucked! Going from one shop to the next, looking at clothing, trying it on. It all seemed like hard work and too much effort.

"Alright Mr Piccolo. This suit is to your exact specifications and should fit you well, please step into the cubical and try it on" asks the clerk politely.

(Where the hell did they get my measurements from? Oh well)

After the curtain was drawn closed, Alisa and the female clerk waited outside patiently hearing a few grunts and mumbles and the small sound of rustling as clothes were removed and replaced. Inside the cubical Piccolo finally placed on a pair of black shoes with a silver buckle of some sort on the top and glanced up to look in the mirror. Consiously a smile began to make it's way on his lips as he admired himself in the mirror, doing a few small poses to see if it actually looked good and silently he had to admit it did suit him. 

"Hey Piccolo does it fit?" questioned Alisa on the otherside of the cubical.

"Y-yeah it does" he mumbles walking outside.

"Heeyyy good lookin! See it does suit you! Nioki is gonna love this!"

"Are you sure miss?" the clerk asks.

"Yeah we'll take it!" Alisa says proudly.

(WHAT?!)

The clerk dissappears once after Piccolo removes the suit and back into his regular clothing leaving him with Alisa once again, "How are we supposed to pay for this? Oh wait don't tell me where supposed to take whatever we can grab and run right? Thanks but no thanks".

"It's all paid for" she answers flatly.

"Say what?" 

"I said, 'it's all paid for'. Nioki knows you don't have a job and besides she wants you to look your best for the prom".

"What am I supposed to do in return? Just say thanks?" frowns the youth.

"No. This night is very important Piccolo do you understand? A school prom may seem meaningless to you but to Nioki this one night with you is everything. You've got to make her feel special and let her know that she is special otherwise there's no point in your going to the prom. She thinks your special y'know?"

"She does...?" 

"Yeah. Usually when your not around we talk about things; what's important to us, who we like, what hopes we have for the future, stuff like that. But near enough every conversation that we have your mentioned along the lines and she gets this look in her eyes that looks distant, like she's day dreaming. I can't believe that after nearly two years that she would like you this way, you two always used to argue remember?" 

"Yeah.....I remember. So how do I make her feel special then?" Piccolo asks, his interest perked.

"It's hard to say or to put into words for that matter. You've just got to suprise her. How about this? Once the suit is paid for how about we go around the town and get a few more bits and bobs but at the same time I want you to think about the last 2 years or more importantly what happened inbetween that time with you and Nioki and when your done express those feelings to Nioki when you see her tonite".

"I thought you said it was hard to put into words?" he questions raising an eyebrow.

"For me yes, but not for you. Nioki is just my best mate and besides your taking her to the prom not me".

"Alright....I'll think about it".

And so for another hour or so both Piccolo and Nioki walked around the endless shops of the city picking out the last few vital things that would make the night and his attire perfect for his date but the most important thing that Piccolo got for Nioki was a golden necklace with two miniture keys dangling from the middle and then after he bought one very exquiste red rose. Alisa suggested that he should have the clerks to ingrave it with some writing and the only message Piccolo could think to leave on it was, "you have the keys to my heart". Touching and gentle were not the youth's strong points but he made up for it with a lot of deep thought. 

Indeed Piccolo had given his thinking about Nioki a lot of attention. Alisa was right; it was hard to put into words how he felt about her. She had done so much for him over such a short amount of time and only now does he realise why. At first when they met they just plain argued and didn't get on much, always bickering about pointless things about each other that would cause the arguments to become more heated but as usual Nioki always won because Piccolo simply gave in as he was not gifted with the gab as they say. And then things between them changed slightly, on that very day when Piccolo's origins were revealed and inbetween the whole ordeal he saved her life. Then after that whole incident was seemingly closed he went to the grave site of Victor Torez, the school headmaster and the only life he failed to save until it was too late.

On that bleak and rainy day, she was there the entire time watching him silently and only revealed herself when she saw him in pain, the pain of his own guilt for letting someone down. And so on that day she sat with him beside their former teacher's grave and she mourned with him, feeling his pain and sharing it with him as he silently accepted her help, even though he wouldn't openly admit it. She was there at the assembly too when all the students wanted him expelled for being 'different' and because they feared his powers. She alone stood up and acted as his defense, preaching that they were no better than the terroists or any other bully that would harrass someone just because they were different. She pleaded against them all the while sounding self righteous and true, saying that she was possibly the only one out of the entire school that trusted him and not fear him. She offered him friendship and he accepted while others decided to avoid him like a plague. That was their choice be as judgemental as they may, he accepted their views but didn't give any who thought they had the right to judge him a second glance. The only real friends he needed were Nioki and Alisa...

2 years after that when Piccolo had reached the tender age of 15, his supposed teenage years. He still was in the company of Nioki. Their friendship in the time that passed grew and was completely cemented together. They each knew about little quirks that they both had and Piccolo was always an open book for Nioki to read, seemingly she knew his personality or habits all too easy. She had declared that she wanted Piccolo as her Valentine, Nioki even gave him his first small kiss and he even had a christmas dinner with her parents and slept in the same bed as her, albeit reluctantly because he was pushed into it by her ever noticable amount of sarcasm. He inturn gave a Christmas gift unlike any other that she could recieve and in the short amount of time that he was with her in those few short days, he taught her how to control her ki and manipulate it with a means to fly. That's the only gift he could have really given her, it was priceless just to see the look of joy on her face when she finally did it. It's the sort of look you can only get when you feel that you have accomplished something of a great importance, leaving you feeling very satisfied and proud of your hard work. Piccolo had definetly trained her well for her to accomplish such a feat in 4 days. 

Then came the dark times ahead that threatened to destroy the peaceful lives of the couple. The terroists returned and this time left their mark forever imprinted in the mind of Piccolo as they used some sort of weapon to strip him of his powers and then after all 26 of them started beating him to a bloody pulp in earnest. Never in Piccolo's young life had he experienced such pain and never does he want to feel that sort of mental depression ever again just from such a huge beating. He really hates Simon and the terroists for what they did, he lost so much blood and was left crippled and helpless, It honestly registered in Piccolo's mind that his body felt like every bone was broken. When your used to being the strongest man on the entire world you think your invincible but because of that much confidence in your abilities it tends to act as a downfall or weak point. The thing with having so much power is that you think that you really are invincible and that nobody can touch you. Nobody is invincible, just like nobody in the entire human race is perfect. 

After all this time does Piccolo fully realise how many times Nioki has been there for him. Through all the hard times, all the pain, the mourning, she has been there for him through thick and thin and never once has left his side when he didn't want her there. In her own way, Nioki was just as stubborn as he was and that was a quailty he could begin to admire. But no matter how hard it seemed for him to put into words he will however make sure that their time at the prom before and after will be a memorable one, all he has to do is trust his instincts and the memories and hopefully everything will go fine.....hopefully...

Author's note: Ah life is good! Dude, I rock! Its been quite an eventful 2 weeks for me! I've gotten to see The Scorpion King and Resident Evil the movie and I can get to see them as many times as I'd like for free *grins* Plus I start a new job tommorrow, data entry keyer for a postal faction so here's hoping I do well and prove my worth after the two days drinking binge I wasted on celebrating heh! Answering a question from a reader, no this story has nothing to do with the DBZ world hyperthetically. This is just my own story that came to me in a dream one night, none of the DBZ characters will be playing any part in this other than the the main character being called Piccolo and that he is made up of namekian and saiyan dna...DNA of two DBZ characters namely Piccolo and Vegeta....

So read my fic and don't get to review dammit! Or do otherwise and send all questions and comments to Noblekaleomnislash1@hotmail.com

Signed Noble....


End file.
